


Resident Evil: Secreto

by asukadattebayo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukadattebayo/pseuds/asukadattebayo
Summary: Ada oculta un "pequeño" secreto durante mucho tiempo a Leon, pero tarde o temprano todo se sabe en esta vida. Por cosas del destino el Secreto es revelado y ambos deben enfrentar los problemas que se avecinan y protegerlo a él. / Nota 04-05-20: El fic está en sus últimos capítulos y estoy editando los anteriores. Se puede encontrar en ff y Wattpad
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 3





	1. Pequeños Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo comencé el 7 de diciembre del 2012, ahora me da algo de vergüenza muchas faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, pero estoy editando los capítulos para subirlos corregidos a este sitio.  
> pueden seguirme en instagram @asukadattebayo para más información sobre las actualizaciones y próximos proyectos. 🌸

****

**UNO: PEQUEÑOS SECRETOS**

  
  
  


**ADA**

«Una mujer se mira en el espejo. Solía hacerse llamar Ada Wong, pero esta mañana va a decir adiós a su nombre.

No volveré a ser Ada Wong, se toca el abdomen y piensa, esta es la marca de Ada Wong, no la mía.

Y, mientras dice adiós a Ada Wong, no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, sin embargo no tiene mucho antes de su próxima misión»

—Solamente debo ser más cuidadosa y nada malo nos sucederá— dijo colocándose el largo vestido rojo con detalles dorados. —Esta es la última misión por un tiempo— tras decir esto suspiró y con su muñeca se secó algunas lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas.

—Agente Wong— la llamaron a la puerta.

—Ya voy— dijo desde adentro y caminó hasta la cama en donde se encontraban los zapatos, los cuales se colocó y rápidamente salió sin antes tomar sus cosas.

**»SECRETO«**

Tras la misión, regresó hasta Tatchi, ciudad en la que residía y en la cual se mantenía oculta, llegó hasta su departamento y rápidamente se fue a bañar. Tras salir caminó solamente cubierta por una bata de seda roja, entró en su cuarto y ahí sacó el corto camisón de un tono un poco más oscuro que la bata, lentamente retiró esta y la dejó caer al suelo, se miró durante unos segundos en el espejo y llevó sus manos hasta su abdomen, a sus treinta y cuatro años jamás pensó que estaría en ese estado, menos aún que lo haya provocado solo una noche, de las tantas, con un joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro. Jamás pensó que pasar esa noche con Leon Scott Kennedy provocaría esto, un embarazo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en eso, tomó el camisón y se lo puso, caminó hasta la cama, removió algunas sabanas para acostarse, tras taparse se quedó ahí, sentada e inmóvil, atrapada en su mente que revivía esa noche, quizás el destino los había vuelto a unir y eso era lo que debía suceder, lo cual dio como resultado a esa pequeña criatura que ahora Ada llevaba en su vientre y que la hacía temer lo peor. No era tan fría como para abortarlo y menos aún si se trataba del hijo del hombre del cual estúpida e incondicionalmente se enamoró en unas horas y que al volver a verlo había revivido ese sentimiento que ocultó bajo mil llaves en su interior, pero que con sólo una mirada de él logró abrir esa caja fuerte en la que escondía sus sentimientos.

**»SECRETO«**

Y de esa manera pasaron seis largos meses, completamente sola después de haberse alejado de la compañía tras excusarse con enfermedades y asuntos personales, y esa mañana no sería distinta a ninguna otra. Se levantó, dificultosamente caminó hasta la tina, abrió la llave, dejó que esta se llenara, se desvistió y entró en esta, sus músculos se relajaron y se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, después lentamente, y con cuidado, acarició su abultado vientre.

—Solo falta un mes, querido— dijo sonriente.

Sentía como en su interior se movía, era lo más hermoso que le había pasado y que, a pesar de sentirse sola a veces, ese bebé recordaba que tenía alguien más en su vida, ahora lo tenía a él, al pequeño Kennedy, pero que debido al desconocimiento del padre tendría que solamente ponerle su apellido, Scott Wong.

Quizás era muy atrevido de su parte usar el segundo nombre de él, pero no lo llamaría igual o sería incluso más obvio.

Ya habían pasado seis largos e interminables meses en los que había hablado con su vecina, una mujer de ya avanzada edad, muy carismática y amigable, se habían vuelto muy cercanas ya que ayudaba a Ada con curiosidades del embarazo, además le había pedido que cuidara a Scott mientras iba a hacer su trabajo.

En todo ese tiempo solo sabía de Leon a través de algunos informes de agentes que se lo habían encontrado en sus misiones, a pesar de todo, ella jamás lo buscó sabiendo en donde se encontraba y que hacía, no quería llevar ese secreto que pesaría en su joven vida, él acababa de cumplir treinta y dos años, y aunque se viera maduro, ella sabía que no lo era, por lo cual seguiría siendo un secreto hasta el momento preciso, Además, a pesar de que ya no tenían los encuentros que los caracterizaban tanto y el último ni siquiera alcanzó a concretarse, debido a la llamada de Hunnigan, él no se daba cuenta o al menos no era como los primeros meses, en que cada vez que su número quedaba registrado en el celular de Leon éste la llamaba, quizás se había dado por vencido, tenía otra pareja o quizás pensaba que de nuevo ella se había alejado, como lo hacía de vez en cuando debido a las misiones.

**»SECRETO«**

Pasó ese mes rápidamente hasta que el día llegó, se subió al taxi que la llevó a la lujosa clínica y entró, rápidamente la dirigieron a la habitación, tras unas horas de preparación y el parto, por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos, a pesar de su cansancio lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa y cuidadosa, lo miraba fijamente, era precioso y único, sus ojos se deleitaban con el cabello rubio que resaltaba en la piel un poco más morena símil a la de Leon, y los dos verdosos ojos que habían eran más claros que los de ella. Quizás su obsesión con el color rojo era preocupante, pero así le gustaba, además encontraba que a su pequeño hijo le sentaba bien, ya que el pequeño traje que había entregado para que lo vistieran combinaba perfecto con sus rasgos además de los detalles azules que adornaban el traje. Sonrió y levemente besó la frente del bebé.

—Bienvenido, guapo— murmuró aun sin borrar la sonrisa. —Eres igual a tu padre.

—Señorita Wong, aquí están sus papeles— dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.

—Gracias— dijo tras ver como al doctor dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche.

—Scott está sano, no hubo dificultades y no tiene problemas, felicitaciones— dijo sonriendo. —Si me permites, lo dejaré en su cuna.

Ada solamente asintió y el doctor tomó al pequeño infante, lo dejó en el interior de la cuna y se retiró despidiéndose con la mano, Ada se acomodó, tomó los papeles, los revisó y después los volvió a guardar, esta vez en su bolso. Suspiró y se recostó en la cama, miraba desde ese lugar a su pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente.

Se durmió rápido, pensó sonriendo, estaba por fin más tranquila, ahora sólo le quedaba irse de ahí por la mañana para no llamar la atención de la agencia, pero por eso había ido a esa clínica, la exclusividad era impresionante y por unos ceros más en el pago final, habían falsificado los papeles de nacimiento.

Ya después de haber terminado de descansar fue dada de alta por la mañana, tomó sus cosas y cargó al bebé hasta el taxi, viajaron hasta llegar al departamento, sin ser vista por los demás, subió hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su departamento, pero antes de entrar, rápidamente su vecina apareció y se acercó.

—Mira nada más, que hermoso muchachito— dijo sonriendo. —Déjame ayudarte.

Y antes de que la espía pudiera reaccionar, la mujer le había quitado a su pequeño hijo de los brazos, sin más remedio sonrió y abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a la señora junto a Scott y después cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ambas caminaron hasta el cuarto que había preparado para el pequeño con la ayuda de la mujer, y es que Ada podía ser una experta en armas, pero en lo que se trataba de maternidad su conocimiento era nulo.

—Esta es tu habitación Scott— dijo la señora sonriendo mientras jugaba con la pequeña mano del bebé. —Tu mamá se esforzó mucho para que quedara así de hermoso.

—¿Quiere quedarse a comer, señora Ming?— le preguntó a la mujer, la cual con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su rostro asintió.

Wong solamente asintió y salió de la habitación, su departamento no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente como para que ambos vivieran, una cocina amplia, una sala—comedor de gran tamaño y dos habitaciones que compartían un baño en el medio.

**»SECRETO«**

Desde ese día su rutina cambió completamente, a veces despertaba de madrugada debido a los llantos de Scott, lo amamantaba y volvía a dormir, unas horas más tardes volvía a levantarse para cocinar, después de comer jugaba con Scott y hablaba con la señora Ming que diariamente la visitaba, pero en su interior sabía que esa rutina no duraría mucho, pronto el llamado de Wesker se hizo presente, sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar la misión o pondría en peligro la vida de Scott, a pesar de que nadie en la compañía sabía de su embarazo aun así era peligroso.

—Lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes— dijo sonriendo la mujer de avanzada edad.

—Gracias señora Ming, se lo pagaré.

—No es necesario, querida.

—En el bolso hay dinero para la comida, ropa y juguetes, si necesita algo más también están las llaves del departamento— le dijo rápidamente, la mujer solo asintió —Adiós guapo, volveré pronto no te preocupes— dijo dándole un beso sobre la frente al pequeño Scott antes de salir a la misión.

**»SECRETO«**

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que Scott cumplió un año, un cumpleaños muy pequeño, solo había comprado una pequeña torta, la señora Ming y su esposo habían asistido y habían llevado con muchos regalos para el pequeño.

Y como tal rutina de los primeros meses ya se había terminado, ahora sólo estaba la de salir a misiones dejando a su pequeño niño con su vecina, regresaba con regalos para ambos y a los días volvía a salir a una nueva misión, hasta la muerte de Albert Wesker. Posterior al suceso, la compañía se mantuvo en recesión durante un tiempo, el que aprovechó para pasarlo con el infante, pero que volvió cuando un nuevo presidente se hizo cargo de Neo—Umbrella, y no era nada más que Simmons, antiguo científico de las instalaciones y un loco obsesionado con ella.

Para el segundo cumpleaños de su hijo recibió una llamada, rápidamente se negó, pero debido a las insistencias de Simmons tuvo que acceder, como siempre puso una condición, seria unos días después, el accedió y así fue dos días después se embarcaba en una nueva misión.

A la república oriental Eslavos, objetivo conseguir las plagas criadas por Svetlana Belikova.


	2. Damnation

****

**Nota autora:**

debido a que tengo muchas cosas que hacer estoy algo atrasada en la corrección y traducción de los capítulos, también quería decir y recordarles que tenía 16 años cuando escribí los primeros capítulos y realmente hasta para mi resulta raro leer estos, pero más adelante mejoro en mi escritura y he hecho algunos cambios para que sea un poco mejor la trama.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y hago uso de estos exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno. A excepción de los personajes que son mis creaciones propias y la historia original.

x

**DOS: DAMNATION**

**ADA**

Entró al edificio tras haber dejado sus cosas en el hotel, caminó por los pasillos guiada por el secretario de Svetlana, al llegar a la sala él abrió la puerta.

—Señora presidenta, llegó su visitante— quizás esto duraría menos de lo que ella pensaba y eso ella lo agradecía.

—Hágala pasar— rápidamente caminó con la delicadeza y sensualidad que tanto la caracterizaba, vestida de un traje de falda negra, chaqueta que combinaba y una blusa roja, su figura sería envidiada por cualquier mujer si supieran que tenía un hijo de dos años. La mujer le dio la bienvenida y la presentó frente a los otros oficiales.

—Buenos día, señora presidenta, señores, me envió la BSAA— ella pensó por un segundo, pero ella debía tomar su antigua identidad para continuar su trabajo. —Mi nombre es Ada Wong.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tras explicarles de qué se trataban las Armas Bio-Orgánicas y el plan de la nueva tecnología que desarrollaron para las armas, Ada se dirigió a su próximo objetivo

Aprovechándose de la ignorancia de la presidenta Svetlana, Ada fue a buscar el maletín que debía robar para su nuevo jefe, entró en el estacionamiento, silenciosamente caminó entre los autos en busca del que señalaba el informe, hasta que el cabello rubio de un hombre llamó la atención de ella.

—Leon— susurró sorprendida, era la mayor de sus sorpresas el volver a encontrarlo.

Él se encontraba a solamente unos metros de ella, metros que se acortaron tras acercarse sigilosamente hacia él, Ada pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a hacer, pero antes de arrepentirse y acobardarse, ella habló. —¿Buscas a alguien?

Aquello fue lo que dijo antes de prender la luz, sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente el agente se volteó e intentó apuntarle con el arma a ella, pero rápidamente ella detuvo la acción y esquivó quedar en la mira del hombre. Él intentó pegarle una patada que rápidamente esquivó y, en el movimiento característico de ella, hizo una voltereta hacia atrás hasta alcanzar el arma. Él rápidamente iluminó a Ada con la linterna de su arma para poder identificarla.

  
—Ada— ella solamente se puso de pie y, sin dejar de apuntar su arma, ella se acercó.

  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leon— ella respondió, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le cuestionó el hombre de ojos celestes sin dejar de apuntarle a ella con su arma de más calibre que la pistola de ella.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo— contestó, dando unos felinos y sensuales pasos hacia su lado izquierdo, mientras ninguno dejaba de apuntarse con sus armas.

  
— ¿Tu liberaste la plaga?—le preguntó el hombre mientras la seguía con la mira, girando su cuerpo a medida que ella avanzaba.

  
—No me hagas reír, no me interesan los productos defectuosos, solamente estoy aquí para darles una mano— respondió ella, sin detenerse.

  
— ¿A quiénes?

  
—Aunque parece que mi ayuda no era necesaria—dijo evadiendo la pregunta del agente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— él insistió a su amada de ojos verdosos.

—Si ellos atacan la capital me facilitarán mucho el trabajo, es todo— dijo Ada, caminando hasta estar junto al maletín que se encontraba vacío. —A propósito— ella hizo una pausa y detuvo su andar. —¿Cuándo vamos a seguir lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche?— ella preguntó, haciendo referencia a la última noche que se vieron, esa noche que se vio interrumpida por el celular del agente y que fue la última tras saber de su embarazo.

—En cualquier momento, excepto ahora— respondió Leon sin dudarlo y con una mirada seria que provocó que una sonrisa sútil se formara en sus labios.

—Estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?— le preguntó mirándolo fijamente y sorprendida ante su rechazo —Te sienta bien— dijo antes de disparar hacia arriba su gancho.

—Te advierto, ¡Pronto esta ciudad quedará purgada!— gritó Ada advirtiéndole al hombre mientras ella subía debido al gancho, debía cuidarle el trasero a pesar de la lejanía, si el momento llegaba tendría que presentarle a Scott y él no debía morir para que eso ocurriera.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada regresó al hotel más tarde de lo que tenía pensado, al entrar a la habitación, ella se cambió de ropa, tomó el celular y rápidamente llamó, agradecía la diferencia de horario, ya que rápidamente su llamada fue contestada.

—Ada, ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó rápidamente la señora Ming.

—Bien, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está Scott?— ella preguntó mientras removía las sabanas de la cama.

—Estamos bien, aunque Scott ya comienza a extrañarte— respondió la mujer.

—Volveré pronto a casa— se sentó sobre la cama y miró al suelo.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo el peso sobre sus hombros. No había dejado de pensar en Leon desde el momento en que se lo volvió a encontrar y, a pesar de que su misión había cambiado con ese maletín ya vacío, no podía parecer concentrarse por completo en su objetivo.

—Ada, querida, ¿Te sucede algo?.

—No, no se preocupe— expresó con un tono un poco más animado. Falso, pero lo suficientemente convincente. —Bueno, debo dormir, mañana debo terminar mi trabajo, Buenos días, señora Ming.

—Buenas noches, Ada— respondió la mujer mayor y cortó.

Se acostó en la cama y se tapó, no podía quedarse dormida, Leon estaba en la misma ciudad, con el mismo objetivo, las plagas , y aunque la idea de decirle a él sobre el hijo de ambos cruzó su cabeza, rápidamente se arrepintió, era cobarde, era idiota, era miedosa de enfrentar la verdad..

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

—¿A dónde fuíste anoche?— preguntó la mujer sentada frente a Ada, lo que provocó un poco de sorpresa a la espía, aunque lo disimuló bien, se mantuvo tranquila mientras bebía de su taza de té. —No estabas en el hotel.

—Fui a verme con un viejo amigo— ella respondió, aunque esa última palabra le fue amarga en la boca de ella, él no era solo un amigo, él era mucho más, pero nadie más podía saber eso. Ada dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Y ese viejo amigo... ¿es espía?— preguntó seriamente la mujer rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, de pronto el secretario de ella tomó su arma y le apuntó a Ada. —¿Para quién estás trabajando? ¿Para los rusos? ¿Para los estadounidenses?

—Eso se lo dejaré a su imaginación— ella respondió, evadiendo la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca volverás a salir de este país, yo diría que lo que más te conviene es tenerme de tu lado— dijo seriamente la presidenta, sin dejar de mirarla. Ada solamente negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma burlona.

—Muy graciosa— respondió Ada antes de pegarle una patada a la parte inferior de la mesa levantándola y tirándola contra la mujer, en un rápido movimiento se acercó hacia el secretario y le pegó una patada en el abdomen provocando que soltara el arma.

Ada hizo su característico movimiento de una voltereta y tras atrapar el arma en el aire, apuntó con esta en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ambas personas, pero Svetlana se adelantó tomando su mano y el arma. Ada rápidamente esquivó los golpes que la mujer le intentó acertar, contraatacó con una patada y golpes que, al igual que ella, Svetlana esquivó. Nuevamente hizo su voltereta y provocó que la presidenta dejará caer el arma lejos.

Los golpes eran esquivados y contraatacados de igual manera, a pesar de que el embarazo la había hecho descansar más que otras veces, ella se mantenía en forma, ya que, a pesar de los golpes, aún sabia como defenderse.

Ada rápidamente golpeó un jarrón con agua para tirarlo contra la presidenta y la atacó tras su corta distracción, pero a pesar del golpe, la mujer rubia sostuvo su puño sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ada nuevamente se veía envuelta en problemas, no sólo esta situación sino que también el haberse encontrado de nuevo con Leon tras dos años y, especialmente, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera, esperaban por ella en casa, por lo que debía salir de ese lugar pronto.

Tras liberarse del agarre que tenía la mujer rubia que intentaba asfixiarla a ella, logró alejarse, poniendo distancia entre ambas, tras notar el cuchillo en un marco, ella recordó el consejo de Leon sobre ese tipo de armas e hizo nuevamente el mismo movimiento de voltereta cuando la mujer la soltó.

—Entonces es cierto lo que decían, usted fue instructora— dijo tras ver los movimientos de la mujer rubia.

— ¿Fui?, todavía soy instructora— corrigió, de pronto un ruido de metralletas se escuchó en el exterior distrayendo a la mujer.

Ada rápidamente rompió el vidrio que mantenía protegido el cuchillo en el interior del marco colgado en la pared y lo sacó. Ella, con la misma velocidad la atacó, pero, a pesar de los nuevos intentos de la espía para atacar a Svetlana, ella la detuvo y, en un extraño y casi imperceptible ataque, le cortó el traje dejando así al descubierto parte de su sostén. Una fuerte explosión y el llamado al teléfono los distrajo, Ada notó al secretario rápidamente responder.

—¿Sí?— preguntó —los terroristas atravesaron la puerta central.

Belikova se volteó a ver al secretario, obviamente sorprendida por sus palabras, y rápidamente Ada se movió intentando alejarse para escapar, pero tras abrir las puertas una barrera de metal bajó impidiéndole la salida.

—Como dije, decidimos demorar tu partida— Ada volteó a verla —Permanentemente.

Las cortinas de metal cubrieron las ventanas, el secretario se acercó con un rifle en sus manos apuntándo en la dirección en la que se encontraba Ada. Genial, ahora se veía acorralada, totalmente atrapada en una habitación sin salida, miró a su alrededor, pero no había otra alternativa.

—Eso sí es impresionante— dijo Ada al sentir como la habitación bajaba como un elevador..

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Después de un rato comenzaba a despertar, se sentía algo entumecida en especial lo que eran sus brazos debido a que ya llevaba un buen rato amarrada de la misma manera, intentó moverse, pero era inútil, miró el amarre y se dio cuenta de un desliz de sus captores.

—Novatos, ni siquiera me registraron— tras esto levantó los pies, de igual manera que una gimnasta, hasta alcanzar con su mano uno de los tacones el cual removió sacando un cuchillo con el cual cortó las ataduras —No esperaba entrar a este lugar tan fácilmente.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto buscando su objetivo, corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar el bunker que se encontraba en los planos que le entregaron. Rápida y ágilmente saltó sobre los contenedores y corrió hasta la ¨colmena¨, pero al llegar ahí ella se encontró nuevamente a Leon. Sin moverse ladeó la cabeza para poder verlo.

— ¿Entonces me extrañaste?— preguntó el agente.

—Sí, en tus sueños— mintió mientras sonreía, en su interior lo extrañaba, pero debía terminar la misión para volver con su hijo, con el hijo de ambos — ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

—Una colmena— el agente dio unos pasos al centro de la estructura, Ada caminó hasta uno de los contenedores y miró en el interior.

—¿Has visto el interior de una de estas?— le preguntó Ada al ver el desconocimiento del Agente Kennedy, ella se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera ver, aun así, sintió la mirada del ojiazul sobre su pecho expuesto debido al corte en el traje, un movimieno rapido y que intentó ser disimulado, casi como si él no hubiese mirado, pero Ada siempre estaba atenta.

Leon miró entonces el interior del contenedor donde la plaga flotaba en un liquido celeste.

—Es la plaga, que sorpresa— dijo el agente, Ada rápidamente se alejó, acercándose hasta el computador central y comenzó a ingresar los códigos.

—En el pasado comenzaron a cultivar obreras, pero esto— hizo una pausa en su explicación —esta es la primera vez que se crían miembros dominantes de la especie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó Leon, ella solo sonrió sin mirarlo.

—Trabajando, no te preocupes— respondió mientras continuaba.

—Sí me preocupo.

—Suficiente— se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la presidenta y un gran número de guardias se hizo presente en la sala, rodeando a la pareja, algunos guardias se movieron hacia un lado abriendo paso a la mujer de traje verde esmeralda —Con que para eso viniste, ¿Y bien?, ¿Estás satisfecha?

—Sí, muchas gracias— dijo levantando sus brazos en forma de ¨rendición¨.

— ¿Quién es él?— le preguntó la mujer rubia mirando al hombre de cabello similar al de ella, pero en un tono más oscuro.

—No lo sé— respondió el secretario.

—Es un agente estadounidense— respondió Ada y recibiendo una mirada rápida por parte de Leon.

—Bueno, ya que salimos de eso— dijo Leon.

—¿Un estadounidense?— la presidenta miró fijamente a Leon produciendo un instinto más que asesino en Ada.

—Es mejor que tengas cuidado, esa vieja muerde más fuerte de lo que ladra— advirtió a su amado, antes de que él alcanzara a preguntar, se volteó y oprimió el botón apagando todas las luces y rápidamente disparó su gancho, este se enganchó en una de las vigas y la levantó a ella.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y Ada velozmente corrió por la gran viga hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la colmena, rápidamente sacó uno de los contenedores y ágilmente se alejó del lugar, escondió el objeto que retenía la plaga en un bolso y corrió por el pasillo evitando a los guardias y soldados hasta llegar a una de las salas de control, ella entró a esta y avanzó hasta donde se encontraban las pantallas que mostraban las distintas escenas que se desarrollaban en el bunker, a pesar de la diversidad de situaciones solo una llamó su atención.

Leon intentando dispararles a sus contrincantes, pero en especial a la BOW, que parecía invencible, el ascensor se cerró rápidamente y Ada vio como el agente se veía acorralado debido a que su única salida ahora se veía bloqueada. Rápidamente sacó el computador portátil que llevaba en el bolso, lo conectó a la computadora central y rápidamente activó los códigos de acceso, reiniciando así el sistema y haciendo que el ascensor nuevamente abriera su compuerta, al ver que esto ya funcionaba, desconectó el portátil y rápidamente se alejó.

—Me la debes— dijo y se levantó tomando todas las cosas y corriendo nuevamente hacia su próximo objetivo: la salida.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tras escapar del lugar llegó hasta el hotel en donde ella aún mantenía parte de sus cosas. Empacó todo rápidamente, entró a la ducha, se bañó, curó su herida y se cambió la ropa, vistiendo ahora un traje similar, pero esta vez de un rojo tinte vino y una blusa negra.

Tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigió al avión privado que la esperaba en el aeropuerto, subió dejando sus cosas en el asiento a su lado y se sentó en el asiento, acomodándose, miró hacia el exterior a través de la ventana y pudo ver la llegada de las tropas estadounidenses y rusas, rápidamente encendió su celular y le envió un mensaje a Leon, 'soy Ada', así de simple, rápidamente él la llamó.

—Estás vivo, es lo único que quería saber— dijo de manera rápida antes de cortarle a Leon quien no había alcanzado a hablar, solamente alcanzó a escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por él, como era de costumbre.

Ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que él estaba bien, por lo cual se relajó y cerró sus ojos para dormir cosa que ya hacía cuando el avión despegó.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tras llegar a China Ada fue directo hasta su hogar, entró al edificio y rápidamente subió hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su departamento. Desde que Scott había nacido que no se había alejado de él por más de un par de horas para hacer trámites o atender asuntos de última hora, pero la misión le había tomado al menos una semana y necesitaba ver a su hijo, tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente.

Debido a esto, sin dudarlo tocó la puerta del departamento de su vecina, esperando ansiosa a que la mujer abriera, pero sonrió en cuanto vio a su hijo en los brazos de la mujer mayor.

—Mira quien está aquí— dijo Sakura Ming, haciendo que el pequeño se volteara —es mamá.— continuó la mujer de cabello café.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Ming por cuidar a Scott— agradeció Ada.

—No me lo agradezcas querida, sabes que me encanta cuidar de este pequeño— respondió sonriendo mientras le entregaba a niño, Ada lo tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos. —Además me siento acompañada, ya que Kento ha estado con mucho trabajo.

—Bueno, mamá no tendrá trabajo por unos días, vamos a casa— le dijo Ada a su pequeño hijo mientras jugaba con su manito.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?— le preguntó la señora Ming haciendo referencia a el bolso y la maleta con ruedas que llevaba.

—No se preocupe señora Ming, muchas gracias— dijo tomando el mango de la maleta mientras cargaba a su hijo.

Ya en su apartamento ella dejó a su hijo en el andador, quien rápidamente comenzó a jugar con los juguetes que se encontraban sobre este, caminó hasta su cuarto, sin perder de vista a su pequeño y dejó las maletas en el interior, regresó a la sala de estar. Ada se acercó a su hijo, se acuclilló frente a él y sonrió.

—¿Me extrañaste Scott?— ella preguntó, el bebé solamente sonrió como si entendiera lo que preguntaba.

Ada observó como el cabello de su retoño comenzaba a ganar el mismo tono de color rubio que ahora tenía Leon, sus ojos eran de símil color que los de ella, excepto que tenían un tono más claro debido a la combinación sus ojos y los de Leon

Scott tenía el mismo tono de piel que Leon y definitivamente la sonrisa del Antiguo Novato. A los ojos de Ada, él era perfecto, ella sonrió melancólicamente al recordar que una vez más no había tenido la valentía para decirle a Leon sobre Scott, y esta vez era peor ya que ella se había encontrado al agente frente a frente.

—Discúlpame— susurró.

Ada sacó a su hijo del andador, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó con él en sus brazos.

—Soy una cobarde— ella volvió a suspirar —Mereces un padre— acarició las mejillas rosadas del retoño. —Leon te merece.

Ada había recibido los mejores entrenamientos para ser espía, se había perfeccionado en cada aspecto necesario para su trabajo y era considerada de las mejores profesionales en el ambito en el cual se movía, pero nada de eso la había preparado para la maternidad.

Sin embargo, no dudó en tener a Scott cuando se enteró de su embarazo y cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo, cuando sintió su peso sobre sus brazos, simplemente volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que solamente había experimentado cuando conoció a Leon por primera vez.

Había humanidad y esperanza en su hijo.

Cuando ella había llegado a Raccoon City había sido solamente con su misión en mente, incluso si en un comienzo utilizó a Leon para alcanzar su objetivo, no podía negar que cambió de opinión sobre deshacerse de él o dejarlo morir al ver como él quería hacer lo que era 'correcto'.

Para ella era solamente una misión más, una por la cual estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, sacrificar todo lo que necesitara para cumplir su objetivo, pero él le mostró compasión por el resto de la gente, incluso no podía olvidar sus palabras cuando vieron a ese padre regresar al lugar en el que se escondía con su hija, infectada, y sin otra opción más que aceptar ese horrendo destino para ella.

Para ella era solamente una misión más, una por la cual estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, sacrificar todo lo que necesitara para cumplir su objetivo, pero él le mostró compasión por el resto de la gente, incluso no podía olvidar sus palabras cuando vieron a ese padre regresar al lugar en el que se escondía con su hija, infectada, y sin otra opción más que aceptar ese horrendo destino para ella.

Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a ayudar a la gente, hacer lo correcto y por eso se había vuelto policia, desde un comienzo él fue correcto y altruista, incluso cuando no la conocía y eso tenía que reconocer que le había hecho recuperar un poco su confianza en la humanidad, todo gracias a él.

Ada lamentaba que Annette le dijera la verdad a Leon, él había completado su misión y ella había decidido en sacarlo de ahí con vida también, ella no había sido siquiera capaz de dispararle cuando él la enfrentó con la verdad.

Él había tenido razón y ella no pudo dispararle, tampoco era un simple peón en todo eso, ya no.

Todavía recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Leon, como esa pequeña sonrisa que se había formado un breve momento en sus labios desapareció y la angustia de no poder ayudarla una vez más. Él era tan joven y tan lleno de vida, había cambiado su opinión sobre él rápidamente con su actitud, confianza y esperanza, y ver el dolor en su rostro era algo que la perseguía siempre.

Y cuando Ada vio a Leon otra vez después de muchos años, simplemente vio una sombra de lo que solía ser, sabía que en el interior de Leon continuaba con vida ese novato que había conocido años atrás, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias lo habían encerrado en un Leon mayor, serio, hastiado y desilusionado.

La vida había sido dura con él y ella pensaba que Leon no se merecía eso, él había sido bueno y justo, él merecía algo mejor y aunque ella había regresado a él muchas veces desde ese reencuentro en España, simplemente no había podido darle algo mejor.

Darle lo que él merecía y que más de una vez había mencionado que quería.

Ella había roto su corazón una y otra vez cada vez que se iba sin avisar, lo sabía, pero era su única forma de mantenerlo a salvo, él no era el problema -en absoluto- sino que sus enemigos lo eran.

Sin embargo, ella no lo había querido darle una falsa esperanza, no podía prometerle simplemente retirarse y sentar cabeza cuando sus jefes continuaban buscándola y tenía enemigos en algunos lugares. Ada no podía arrastrarlo a más miseria.

Él quería una vida normal, simple y tranquila, una familia y seguridad, a ella a su lado y aunque ella simulaba no escucharlo mientras él hablaba cuando estaban juntos, Ada sabía que él quería un futuro, algo más por lo que continuar, algo que no fuera el deber de un agente y la promesa de derrotar a los 'malos'.

Él quería esa oportunidad.

Y Ada la sostenía en sus brazos, balbuceando un ‘Ma-ma’ para llamar su atención y Ada le sonrió al pequeño, abrazándolo de manera protectora mientras él de forma animada se movía, claramente feliz por su regreso.

Ignorando que ella había vuelto a ver a quien era su padre y ahora se comenzaba a cuestionar sus planes sobre como lidiaría con las preguntas sobre Leon cuando Scott tuviera la edad suficiente para comenzar a cuestionarse por la ausencia del hombre que debía ser su padre.

Intentaba pensar en lo que sería de la vida de ambos de la manera más fría y lógica, en los riesgos que evitaba, pero simplemente ya no era la mujer que había sido antes de Raccoon City, Scott era una señal de aquello. No podía evitar el conflicto en su interior, el mismo que surgía y que la llevaba a proteger a Leon una y otra vez, a pesar de sus misiones, aunque esta vez no estaba segura de si era lo correcto para sus dos rubios favoritos.

Ada se mantuvo acariciando de manera delicada y tierna el rostro del bebé hasta que este se quedó dormido. Ella lenta y cuidadosamente se levantó, llevó al niño hasta la cuna en su habitación, inclinándose para besar la frente de su hijo y removiendo unos mechones de cabellos rubios, sonriendo al ver el parecido, jamás había conocido a un niño que se pareciera tanto a su padre.

—Buenas noches, guapo— susurró.

Ada salió del cuarto dejando prendida la luz de noche, no cerró la puerta, nunca lo hacía desde que Scott nació, así podía escucharlo mejor durante la noche. Caminó hasta su cuarto y sacó la maleta de nuevo hacia el comedor y su notebook del bolso, apoyó ambos sobre la mesa, esperando que la videollamada se conectara mientras recobraba la compostura, a pesar de los pensamientos que todavía recorrían su mente.

—Simmons— dijo la espía en cuanto el chat hizo conexión con el científico.

'Hola Ada, veo que ya regresaste a tu casa' fue lo que el hombre escribió.

—No fue difícil— ella respondió. —todo salió según lo planeado, las instalaciones fueron destruidas y salvé la plaga cultivada— informó mientras el hombre la miraba callado desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Ada movió el contenedor que había mantenido oculto para que el hombre pudiera verlo a través de su cámara. —pero, aun no decido si debería enviártela o no.

‘Envíamela, a cambio, eliminaré tu orden de arresto para que continúes con tus planes’ escribió como respuesta.

—¿De veras?, gracias, eres muy amable, aunque me gustaba la idea de añadir a mi perfil una orden de arresto internacional— mintió la mujer, así es, estaba mintiendo ya que esa era la idea, poder eliminar la orden de arresto, para ella poder tener la seguridad de que Scott estaría a salvo, a pesar de que nadie sabía de la existencia de él.

Sonrió y presionó el botón de apagado, tras apagar el portátil tomó la muestra de la plaga y la volvió a guardar en la maleta.

Ada se levantó y caminó con la maleta hasta su cuarto en donde la escondió, salió lentamente tras sacarse los zapatos y miró al interior del cuarto de Scott, quien dormía plácidamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en la vida de ambos.

Tras asegurarse de que su hijo continuaba durmiendo caminó hasta la cocina ahí sacó algunas cosas y cocinó rápidamente, tras cenar y organizar algunas cosas, se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Su vida volvía a la normalidad que había conocido desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

Eso era todo lo que quería.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Así pasaron unos meses hasta el tercer cumpleaños de Scott, una semana después de este, Ada vio el peligro que corría Scott, el mismo peligro que la había obligado a alejarse de Leon.

Sus enemigos.

Ada miraba atentamente a Scott quien jugaba con el osito de felpa de manera casi hiperactiva mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su madre que estaba sentada frente a él. Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono celular llamó la atención de la espía y ella se levantó, caminó hasta la sala de estar sin apartar los ojos de su hijo y respondió rápidamente después de reconocer el número.

—¿Qué quieres Simmons?— le preguntó sin interés alguno y de manera seria.

—Debes ir a una misión, saldrás en una hora— él respondió de manera rápida.

Ada volteó a ver a Scott quien ahora se encontraba con el pequeño auto de policía, por la mente de ella pasó de nuevo la idea del peligro que corría el pequeño.

Después de la misión en la república oriental Eslavos, Ada había sido llamada una y otra vez para más trabajos, pero su última misión, a pesar de haberla completado con éxito, lla había terminado internada dos días en el hospital, incluso con su gran experiencia, ella no había podido controlar a su objetivo, terminando herida, y en esa habitación del hospital, mientras revisaban la herida, se dio cuenta del riesgo que corría de morir, el riesgo de dejar a Scott solo.

—No iré— dijo fríamente caminando hacia el cuarto.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, o más bien gritó a través del teléfono el científico.

—Ya me escuchaste, no iré— respondió, mirando desde el pasillo a su hijo.

—Debes ir— dijo enojado —¿Por qué te rehúsas?

—Tengo mis razones— dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios. —Solamente eso. Renuncio. Ahora, Simmons, debo irme, adiós— dijo antes de cortar de forma súbita y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

—Māma— dijo el niño de cabellos rubios.

—Sigamos jugando, guapo— dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a su pequeño hijo.

Quizás ese día dejó la compañía, pero no así los problemas…

Una llamada, una acusación, una nueva plaga, un nuevo ataque bio-terrorista, una culpable… ¿Ada Wong?.

✦✦✦

✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ AO3 ✦ Wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pueden seguirme en instagram @asukadattebayo para más información sobre las actualizaciones y próximos proyectos. 🌸


	3. Resident Evil 6

****

**TRES: RESIDENT EVIL 6**

**ADA**

Ada se movió en su cama cuando sintió el peso extra, pero no abrió los ojos, solamente disfrutó de sentir a Scott a su lado cuando se acurrucó junto a ella, sintiendo la mano pequeña acariciar su mejilla, suavemente.

—Māma— lo escuchó susurrar, pero realmente estaba cansada, quería dormir un poco más y no entendía como ese niño tenía tantas energías a esa hora de la mañana. —Mami.

—Hay que dormir, un rato más— murmuró ella como respuesta, abrazando al pequeño, sin abrir sus ojos, pero entonces su hijo se movió intentando evitar que lo acostara.

—No, Māma— no le permitiría hacer un berrinche a esas horas, pero lo dejó moverse cuando se dio cuenta que se sentaría. —Juegos, parque— Ada estaba aliviada de que Scott hubiese bajado de su cama sin caerse y más aún que él pudiera subir a la suya sin problemas, pero extrañaba cuando era mucho más pequeño y no tenía ganas de ir un lado a otro. —Māma, despierta.

—Scott, es muy temprano— respondió, abriendo levemente sus ojos para ver a su pequeño hijo sentado junto a ella, su mirada seria estaba concentrada en ella, pero solamente sonrió, pasando su mano por el cabello de Scott para arreglarlo.

—Māma, prometiste.

—Sé muy bien que te prometí ir al parque, pero debes desayunar todavía y cambiarte de ropa todavía— acarició la mejilla de Scott de la misma forma que él lo había hecho momentos antes y sonrió. —Si tienes paciencia te compraré incluso un helado.

Vio los ojos del pequeño iluminarse ante la propuesta y tuvo que sostener la polera de él cuando brincó levemente sobre la cama emocionado. Solía ser un niño tranquilo e incluso algo tímido, pero ver la felicidad que irradiaba con algo tan pequeño como ir por un helado, era algo hipnotizador y que simplemente le encantaba.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada le sonrió a su pequeño hijo que había apartado su mirada del dibujo que hacía para sonreírle sin razón alguna, aunque no era algo que molestara a la espía, le encantaba verlo feliz, especialmente porque hacía que olvidara los asuntos complicados de la vida.

Una de esas cosas era el reporte que estaba haciendo.

No era algo que solía hacer, pero la agencia le pidió que lo hiciera, ahora que no tenía órdenes directas y era lo menos que podía hacer después de que aceptaran su solicitud para evitar que alguien que trabajara para Simmons se pusiera en contacto con ella, un pequeño beneficio por años de trabajo. Lo único bueno era que Scott aún no podía leer bien, reconocía las palabras, pero ella sabía que seguía siendo difícil cuando aún confundía dos idiomas.

Sin embargo, Scott era inteligente y decidido.

Aunque no lo culpaba considerando el esfuerzo que hacía por asegurarse de que aprendiera tanto como pudiera y las clases de la señora Ming habían dado grandes resultados, pero su curiosidad era mayor y le habían dado las herramientas para preguntar sobre todo lo que captara su atención y por lo mismo había sentado al pequeño junto a ella en la mesa, pero tenía el computador levemente movido para que no viera la pantalla y preguntara por las palabras que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Yo tengo un bàba?— esas simples palabras habían hecho que dejara de lado lo que estaba haciendo, eso no era lo que esperaba que él preguntara, comúnmente su curiosidad era respecto a cosas a su alrededor o palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero el pequeño simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Sí— respondió y, en el momento en que los ojos que el pequeño había heredado de ella se posaron sobre su persona, entonces pensó cuidadosamente en cada palabra que diría. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Liang le dice bàba al señor Kento— sonrió levemente, orgullosa por la habilidad de hablar fluidamente del pequeño.

—¿La señora Ming te dijo qué es un bàba?— Scott asintió como forma de respuesta y ella lo imitó.

—¿Dónde está mi bàba?— Ada respiró hondo, girándose para quedar frente a frente cuando el niño se movió sobre la silla.

—Tu bàba vive en otro lugar— notó la confusión en la mirada de Scott y rápidamente se apresuró a continuar: —Él tiene trabajo que hacer allá.

—¿Qué?— Ada sabía que su hijo no dejaría de hacer preguntas hasta estar satisfecho con lo que ella respondiera, por lo que se acomodó, tendría al menos un rato ahí.

—Él es un… agente, él ayuda a la gente— Scott frunció una vez más, otra pregunta surgía en su cabeza y ella lo notó de inmediato. —¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé sobre los policías, bomberos y médicos?— Scott asintió, atento. Ella sabía que él entendía las diferencias, se había encargado de que quedaran claras, a pesar de sus recién cumplidos cuatro años, quería estar segura de que sabría que se hacía en caso de una emergencia. —Un agente es como un policía, ayuda a la gente que lo necesita.

—Él es bueno— sonrió encantada por la rápida deducción.

—Así es.

—¿Él vendrá a casa?— controló su expresión de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando trabajaba, incapaz de engañar a su hijo, pero tampoco quería demostrarle que no estaba segura.

—Eso espero— cada vez que Scott se mostraba confundido era simplemente ver una copia exacta de Leon y a veces se cuestionaba si ese era su castigo por ocultar la existencia del pequeño. Ver a Leon en cada expresión, haciendo que recordara su decisión y cuestionara si estaba bien. —Él está trabajando, tiene que viajar, como yo— el pequeño asintió nuevamente, atento a ella. —Aunque… intentaré que él venga.

—¿Vivirá aquí?

—Eso tendremos que verlo, él trabaja lejos, ¿entiendes?

—Quiero verlo.

—Lo harás, intentaré que lo hagas, pronto, espero— acarició la mejilla de su pequeño y le sonrió, acomodando el cabello rubio que comenzaba a tener el largo que le había visto a Leon en España. —Es difícil por ahora, pero lo conocerás.

—¿Me amará como tú, māma?— sonrió ante su pregunta, sin poder evitar acercarse hasta él y atraerlo hacia ella en un abrazo.

—Estoy segura que lo hará, guapo, nadie te podría odiar, menos aún él— Ada besó la cabellera rubia de su hijo y lo acurrucó en sus brazos, todavía no podía creer todo lo que había crecido en cuatro años y no quería pensar lo que le quedaba por crecer.

¿Sería tan alto como Leon?¿Su cabello se volvería más oscuro? Esas eran solamente un par cosas que se preguntaba a veces, pero era un misterio que quería presenciar cuando se revelara.

—Tu papá es un hombre bueno, él ayuda a la gente y me ayudó muchas veces, por lo que sé que te amará tanto como yo.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada cerró el mueble de la cocina después de sacar el paquete de galletas, estaba atenta a los movimientos de Scott que murmuraba una canción mientras se encontraba en la sala de estar, dibujando en uno de sus cuadernos y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, desde donde ella se encontraba lo podía ver y parecía demasiado concentrado en sus dibujos como para que ella se preocupara de apartar la mirada un momento para abrir el paquete y vaciarlo en un pocillo.

Lo miró una vez más cuando cruzó la cocina para ir por el vaso de leche, pero el pequeño solamente había levantado su mirada para fijar sus ojos en el televisor, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos que apoyó sobre la superficie de la mesa de café sobre la cual estaba dibujando.

Ella sirvió una taza de té para ella y dejó todo en la bandeja que tomó para ir hasta donde su pequeño hijo se encontraba, pero tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza cuando notó lo que había captado la atención de Scott. Jamás pensó que le molestaría ver el brote de un virus en la televisión, pero estaba segura de que no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera pesadillas a causa de las imágenes que estaban mostrando, aunque los noticieros parecían ya no tener la censura que tenían antes, al menos no había nada explicito y horrendo que lo traumara.

—¿Māma, qué es?— preguntó el pequeño, girando su cabeza para verla mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia la televisión.

—Es gente que está… enferma— respondió, pensando en las palabras que utilizaría, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de café, llevando sus ojos de regreso a la pantalla.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó Scott. Ada formó una mueca en su boca, escuchando sobre como Edonia se había visto atacada y los países cercanos estaban en alerta.

Sabía que China era cuidadoso en cuanto a los brotes, pero la única razón por la que vivía ahí eran por sus contactos para salir de ahí si algo malo ocurría y por el hecho de que por una buena suma de dinero podía asegurar que sus identidades se mantuvieran ocultas, por lo que era imposible rastrearla ahí y ya estaba pensando en llamar a alguno de sus contactos para tener todo preparado en caso de que ese virus se expandiera.

—No todos lo están— se mordió la lengua cuando notó la preocupación en la mirada de Scott, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, pero de manera rápida tomó asiento y le dio unas palmadas al lugar junto a ella, lo cual su hijo rápidamente entendió y tomó asiento junto a ella, mirando justo el preciso momento en que unas grabaciones inestables y a larga distancia mostraban a un equipo de la B.S.A.A. enfrentándose a los zombies. —pero, hay gente que ayuda a los que lo necesitan. Personas como esos.

Ada le señaló la televisión y el pequeño simplemente miró como si fuera lo único que existía en ese mundo. Parecía demasiado fascinado como para que entendiera de que realmente se trataba todo eso y como algo muy parecido había hecho que su camino y el de Leon se cruzaran, aunque ella no creía que fuera una historia que le contaría a su hijo, no al menos hasta que él tuviera la edad suficiente para entender todo..

—¿Mi bàba está bien?— se quedó quieta por un momento, sorprendida por la pregunta de su hijo y aunque llevaba meses pensando en sus respuestas, simplemente no podía evitar quedarse un momento sin palabras.

—Sí, debe estarlo, él no vive ahí— Scott asintió, una respuesta silenciosa y sin apartar su mirada de la televisión.

Hace dos meses había preguntado por Leon por primera vez, aunque tenía solamente cuatro años y habían cosas que simplemente no sabía cómo preguntar, cuando el tema se trataba del agente Kennedy, simplemente parecía tener más años y no tener problemas para hablar fluidamente.

¿Mi bàba se parece a mí? ¿Le gustan los dulces? ¿Es alto? ¿Es fuerte? ¿Es viejo o joven? ¿Tiene un perro? ¿Le gustan los autos? ¿Le gustan los cuentos?

—¿Dónde vive?— no creía que enseñarle geografía sería apropiado para su edad, pero buscaría una manera de explicarle después, con dibujos de ser necesario.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada maldijo a Simmons una, dos y tres veces en el momento en que avanzó por el bosque camino a la Catedral. Todo indicaba que debía encontrar un laboratorio en ese lugar y no había dudado en dejar a Scott con el matrimonio Ming unos días más cuando escuchó lo que Simmons tenía preparado.

Habían pasado seis meses desde lo que había ocurrido en Edonia, pero de todas formas había mantenido a su contacto para dejar la ciudad preparado y no dudó en llamarlo para que sacara a Scott y el matrimonio Ming de ese lugar, a salvo hasta que ella se asegurara de limpiar su nombre y, principalmente, pudiera garantizar la seguridad de su hijo, la cual supo que estaba en peligro desde el momento en que recibió la llamada durante su misión.

La señora Ming no cuestionó nada cuando le dijo que debían salir de ahí, una llamada inesperada y que no dudó en hacer cuando estuvo en tierra firme, la mujer mayor pensaba que Ada trabajaba en una agencia de seguridad o algo muy parecido, al menos esa era la mentira que ella le había dicho, una de tantas mentiras y medidas de seguridad que había tomado para proteger a su hijo, ella siempre dejaba todo preparado en caso de necesitar salir de ahí y tenía el resto de cosas importantes aseguradas como para preocuparse por perdidas materiales.

Es por eso que continuó su misión personal con tranquilidad, sin dejar de tener en cuenta el extraño hecho de que obviamente todo parecía sospechoso, desde el hecho de que Simmons supiera el lugar al que iba a entrar durante una misión que no tenía nada que ver con él, que el submarino ya tuviera sus huellas digitales registradas y los detalles de una misión que jamás recibió, pero que coincidían con la fecha de los ataques de Edonia.

Había algo extraño en todo eso, pero lo que más le preocupaba a ella en esos momentos era que el primer ataque ya se había producido, había escuchado sobre el brote en Tall Oaks y eso había comenzado su cuenta regresiva para detener todo lo más pronto posible, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Ella no era la lider de Neo-Umbrella y no pensaba permitir que la gente pensara eso. Simmons era un idiota si intentaba meterse con ella, porque ella no iba a ser el chivo expiatorio de nadie.

Disparó su _Hookshot_ y cuando estuvo asegurado en la torre, presionó el gancho para ser levantada, a pesar de la lluvia se mantuvo de pie sobre una viga de la torre más alta. Ada había acertado en el sector que se encontraba la Catedral, la podía ver desde su posición, pero debía encontrar una forma de entrar al laboratorio.

Ella Solamente avanzó unos pasos antes de que un ruido captara su atención y le sorprendió ver al agente de la D.S.O. en aquel lugar, estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello moreno que ella no conocía, y ambos habían pateado un portón para entrar con sus armas preparadas para disparar, claramente él debía saber que era lo que se escondía en aquel lugar y a ella no le sorprendía que él estuviera envuelto en otro ataque bio-terrorista.

—Leon, así que tú también estás en esto— dijo ella observándolo entrar en el cementerio. —Espero que puedas digerirlo.

Aunque en su interior ella sabía que él lo haría, no pudo evitar desear que Simmons no supiera sobre él, si se había mantenido alejada de él era debido a sus enemigos y sabía muy bien de la poco sana obsesión de Simmons por ella.

Superar los obstáculos no fue difícil para ella, tampoco entender que necesitaba completar el escudo familiar de Simmons, lo hizo todo rápidamente y sin detenerse, pero si detuvo su andar cuando escuchó a una mujer hablar y desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba vio a Leon.

La mujer llamaba a una Deborah, pero Ada solamente vio a una persona cuyo cuerpo se estaba envolviendo en una especie de crisálida y ella ya sabía muy bien que era lo que salía de esas cosas, por lo que sin dudarlo preparó su ballesta cuando se comenzó a quemar y Leon alejó a la mujer.

Calmada y profesional como siempre se preparó para disparar, apuntando mientras esperaba a que saliera para ponerle fin, pero en el momento que vio a esa _cosa_ estirar su mano hacia la mujer ella disparó.

Su flecha pasó junto a ambos, pero Leon no se movió y solamente reaccionaron cuando esta impactó en esa _cosa_ justo en su frente y tirándola de espaldas contra el suelo. Ada bajó de la plataforma, sigilosa como siempre, y se acercó a ambos, la ballesta aún en sus manos y tranquila cuando Leon le apuntó con su arma.

—Ada— Leon no tardó en reconocerla, bajando su arma, y ella no pudo evitar responder ante su expresión de sorpresa.

—Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma— bromeó, mirando rápidamente el rostro de él, notando los pequeños cambios que habían surgido en los casi dos años de no verlo frente a frente, pero principalmente su expresión de confusión.

Sabía por otros espías que él estaba bien, cada cierto tiempo chequeaba cómo él estaba y una vez lo había visto a lo lejos durante una de sus misiones, pero esta vez sus caminos se volvían a cruzar y ella sabía en su interior que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, estaban destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Scott preguntando por Leon, sintiendo un peso sobre sus hombros cuando pensó en el secreto que guardaba, pero todo eso dejó su mente cuando notó a la mujer apuntarle con su arma.

Rabia, eso era lo único que veía en su mirada, pero Ada no se molestó si quiera en apuntarle con su ballesta, la miró desafiante, incluso si Leon miró a la mujer de cabello café y entonces a ella un momento, con una expresión de duda, Ada simplemente no se dejó doblegar.

Tenía dos opciones, la mujer disparaba, aunque realmente no la creía capaz, y ella respondía al ataque o Leon se interponía, como siempre lo hacía para evitar conflictos. Ada sabía que era más probable lo último y no se sorprendió cuando el agente levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre el arma de la mujer, indicándole que la bajara.

Ada sabía que Leon no le permitiría a esa mujer que le hiciera daño a ella.

Vio a la mujer finalmente romperse, obviamente no pudo controlar sus emociones y lloró, lamentando algo que ella no sabía y que no le importaba.

Ada Wong tenía la regla de no demostrar sus emociones en el trabajo.

Era poco profesional y un signo de debilidad, poco control.

—Ada, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? — preguntó Leon, su voz con un tono serio y una mirada llena de preguntas, la misma expresión que hacía Scott.

—Es complicado— no tenía tiempo para darle muchas explicaciones y prefería mantenerlo fuera de todo ese asunto, incluso si él no pareció convencido por su respuesta.

Las catacumbas temblaron a su alrededor y Ada mantuvo la calma, a pesar del inminente derrumbe. Vio a Leon ayudar a la mujer a ponerse de pie tras estar de rodillas, aunque el agente estaba más atento al movimiento a su alrededor.

—Pero este no es el lugar, ni el momento— agregó Ada. No hacían un mal equipo, pero ella tenía asuntos que prefería que él no supiera, aunque eso no significaba que no intentaría ayudarlo a salir de ahí con vida. —Estas pasarelas no aguantarán. Tenemos que llegar a los niveles inferiores.

Vio a la mujer acercarse a lo que llamó 'Deborah', Ada realmente no lo habría hecho considerando el estado de mutación, pero no le dijo nada incluso cuando la escuchó disculparse mientras la abrazaba, aunque se arrepintió en el momento en que esa _cosa_ mutó.

Incluso si la mujer pidió que no le dispararan, ella lo hizo ante el peligro que significaba, pero herida y descontrolada la mutación golpeó una columna que impactó contra el suelo que rápidamente se derrumbó.

No cayeron mucho ante las construcciones que habían, quedando en una plataforma con Leon en lo que parecían pasillos de madera podrida y que bajaban en espiral hasta un punto que desconocía, pero sabía que era más seguro.

No dudó en guiar a Leon por el pasillo, bajando tanto como podían y confirmó que formaban un buen equipo cuando sin necesitar de decir algo, él se preparó para ayudarla a saltar hasta una cuerda en el centro, con su peso se balanceó lo suficiente para que se acercara hasta una distancia segura para que Leon saltara y se sostuviera, ambos saltando de manera coordinada al otro lado de las plataformas cuando el caminó se les terminó del otro lado.

—Toma— dijo Ada lanzando el anillo para que Leon lo atrapara, ella tenía cosas que hacer y suponía que le sería de ayuda a Leon para continuar su camino después.

—¿Un anillo?

—No te hagas una idea equivocada. Tendrá sentido más tarde.

—Está bien— Ada sonrió levemente, sin que Leon lo notara antes de continuar guiando su escape por las plataformas.

La mujer desconocida los ayudó al activar una palanca que despejó el camino de un carro de carga, mirando a Leon para asegurarse de que volvía a entender la idea antes de prepararse para saltar una vez más, esta vez a otra cuerda en el centro del lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando había hecho que la cuerda se balanceara una vez más y atenta al salto de Leon, la mutación saltó contra ellos, golpeándolos a ambos y provocando que ella cayera sobre una plataforma más abajo de lo planeado, levantándose rápidamente para buscar a 'Deborah' y calmándose cuando escuchó a Leon hablar, obviamente bien a pesar de la caída.

—¡Cuidado, ustedes dos! ¡Ella es fuerte!— advirtió Leon en el momento en que Ada la vio sobre una viga al otro lado de donde ella se encontraba.

—Ten cuidado tú— respondió. Ada siempre tenía respuestas rápidas e incluso algo arrogantes, pero sabía que Leon tenía una tendencia a ponerse en peligro por los demás y no estaba de más decir aquello.

Le disparó a la mutación de 'Deborah' hasta que los tres volvieron a caer cuando el suelo cedió, otra vez. Aunque en esta oportunidad ella quedó junto a la mujer desconocida y no pudo evitar asegurarse de que Leon estaba bien del otro lado cuando cayeron sobre otras plataformas.

Ellas no tuvieron problema al subirse a un carro que obviamente las llevaría hasta abajo, pero no dudó en disparar a los zombies que obstaculizaron el camino de Leon quien debía bajar por el corredor para alcanzarlas. Incluso si él pedía una 'pequeña ayuda', no era que aquello le sorprendiera. Leon siempre parecía estar en aprietos, pero como siempre sobreviviendo de una u otra forma, y ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo una vez más.

Llegar abajo fue lento en comparación al momento en que Leon soltó el freno del carro y los tres en el interior de este tuvieron que esquivar obstáculos mientras bajaba por los rieles y sin dejar de prestar atención a 'Deborah' que continuaba intentando atacarlos.

Ella incluso cuestionó que la mujer continuara preocupada por quien ya había mutado a ese extremo e intentaba matarlos, pero la conversación quedó hasta ahí cuando el carro cayó al vacío cuando terminaron los rieles. Ada rápidamente reaccionó para sostenerse del borde de una plataforma cuando se golpeó con esta y rodó una vez sin poder detenerse.

Leon había caído junto a ella, pero mejor, y no dudó en ir a ayudarla. Sintió el fuerte agarre del agente cuando él sostuvo su mano y la fuerza que aplicó para ayudarla a subir, su otra mano aseguró el agarre de su antebrazo y cuando estuvo sobre la plataforma sintió la mano de él tras su espalda un momento.

Sin embargo, rápidamente ambos sacaron sus armas que había asegurado momentos antes de la caída y le dispararon a Deborah intentando ayudar a la mujer que Leon llamó Helena, pero Deborah herida perdió el equilibrio y ambos se acercaron coordinados, con sus armas preparadas para disparar una vez más, pero se detuvieron cuando la escucharon decir algo que ambos distinguieron antes de que soltara su mano, dejándola caer al vacío.

Helena se despidió, una despedida amarga presenciada por la pareja que se encontraba en una plataforma no muy lejana, que provocó que ambos se miraran. Fue un momento breve en que sus miradas se concentraron una en la otra, pero no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sentían y aquella escena traía demasiados recuerdos para ambos.

Raccoon City simplemente no abandonaba las memorias de ambos, era algo que pocas veces habían mencionado cuando estaban juntos, ya que no había sido la mejor experiencia para ambos atravesar ese infierno, pero ese primer encuentro había sido lo que había iniciado todo y parecía ser parte del destino, aunque ella no solía creer en esas cosas.

Cuando bajaron Helena les contó sobre la amenaza de Simmons, cómo había ayudado al hombre a romper la seguridad del presidente de los Estados Unidos, lo cual no la sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que él estaría expuesto si ese hombre hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, Ada sabía que Simmons era capaz de mucho con tal de proteger a su Familia.

—¿Por qué demonios haría todo esto?

—Es una larga historia— fue lo único que podía responder.

Claramente Leon no había sido informado sobre su falsa responsabilidad sobre todo eso y realmente no quería que quedara en medio de ese caos, por lo que descartó la idea de explicarle aquello cuando podía solucionarlo _sola_. En cuanto a su antiguo jefe, sabía que habían rumores sobre su implicancia en la que llamaban la 'Operación de Esterilización' que se había traducido en la destrucción de Raccoon City, y no necesitaba pruebas para saber que ese hombre loco era capaz de hacer eso.

Ada fue salvada por la campana, o más bien la llamada que entró en el comunicador en forma de cubo que guardaba. Sin embargo, no se iría sin una última advertencia, caminando hacia Leon mientras hablaba.

—Nos enfrentamos a la gente que realmente dirige este país— el comunicador no dejó de sonar, pero ella no apartó la mirada de Leon cuando él fijo sus ojos celestes sobre ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos cuando se acercó cada vez más a él, pero el agente tampoco se movió cuando pasó tras él y solamente volteó a verla cuando ella estuvo del otro lado. —en un juego muy peligroso, y si no juegas bien tus cartas...-.

No completó su frase, solamente sacó su Hookshot y disparó. Leon no la detuvo, tal vez no alcanzó como muchas otras veces, cuando estuvo sobre la plataforma contestó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te muestro?— preguntó sarcástica y molesta por todo ese problema. Claramente Leon tenía su propia misión para detener a Simmons, pero ahora ella realmente necesitaba hacerlo antes que él. No solamente quería evitar que él pensara que ella estaba atrás de todo eso, sino que evitaría que ambos hombres se encontraran.

—Creo que pasaré, pero hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte.

—¿Más juegos?— ella ya no tenía paciencia para eso, aunque realmente nunca le habían gustado mucho tener que lidiar con las ideas desquiciadas de los demás. Sin embargo, se detuvo a escucharlo con seriedad, pensando en cada información que había recopilado hasta el momento.

—No del todo, sólo algo que creo que te beneficiaría saber— no podía dejar simplemente cabos sueltos y tendría que saber sobre a lo que se refería por lo que escuchó su siguiente instrucción.—Procede al laboratorio de investigación.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Llegar al laboratorio le tomó un tiempo, el lugar parecía un laberinto y los zombies simplemente abundaban en los pasillos, pero sin problemas encontró el lugar, notando las capsulas con crisálidas en su interior, aunque no parecían que significaran un peligro por sus estados.

Los distintos monitores estaban encendidos y uno de ellos, en el centro de la pared solamente producía estática. Bajando su arma Ada se acercó, notando como había un VHS en un reproductor, obviamente alguien lo había visto y no se había molestado en retirarlo, aunque aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando notó las palabras escritas en el objeto que retiró de la máquina.

'Feliz Cumpleaños, Ada Wong'

Una maldita broma, fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio aquello, pero sin dudarlo volvió a ponerlo en su lugar y reprodujo la grabació.

Ver que en la pantalla aparecía una referencia a un experimento al Virus-C y con el nombre de 'Proyecto Ada' con la finalidad de crear una nueva forma de vida a partir de una crisálida era enfermo. No podía ver la fecha, pero por el estado del VHS debía tener mucho tiempo ya.

12.235 intentos y era obvio que ese había sido el más exitoso, la 'metamorfosis completa' era señal de que su clon o lo que fuera que esa _cosa_ fuera debía estar con vida.

La crisálida que estaba en medio de la toma se parecía al resto de las que había visto en las últimas horas, pero ver como _alguien_ había mutado y que era parecida a ella simplemente la hizo enfadar y comprender algo que había notado cuando se encontró con Leon.

—Hmph. Se parece a mí. No me extraña que Leon esté confundido— dijo al ver a su clon tirada en el suelo, viva y luciendo exactamente como ella. Leon tenía que haber sido quien vio el vídeo antes que ella, después de todo venían en sentidos contrarios y debería haber pasado por ese lugar antes.

Cuando vio la mano aparecer en la pantalla rápidamente extendió su mano hacia el botón para detener la grabación al reconocer el anillo. El comunicador sonó, pero Ada rápidamente en una razón para que él quisiera mostrarle algo como eso, no tenía sentido ya que no era el modus operandi de él.

Ese experimento obviamente le habría dado una razón para matarlo, él sabía que ella llegaba a todos los extremos necesarios cuando se trataba de su propia seguridad y aquella mutación iba en contra de sus intereses, lo cual obviamente no perdonaría, pero no tenía sentido que él quisiera que ella fuera en su contra, ¿no?

—¿Te gusta el espectáculo?— él hombre parecía disfrutar de todo eso, una venganza demasiado elaborada cómo para que ella no notara los detalles.

—Sí. Fue bastante... revelador— respondió, un tono de voz sarcastico, pero obviamente algo en todo eso no encajaba.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Bueno, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no eres tú en esta cinta 'Ada'? Tú eres la que está detrás de Neo-Umbrella.

Ada no era estúpida y se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era por ella, no era una venganza hacia ella, Simmons sabía de lo que ella era capaz de hacer si intentaba algo en su contra y había dudado de eso en el momento en que notó los pequeños detalles que formaban un tipo de camino de mijagas.

Era obvio que alguien más estaba tras todo eso y su deducción fue rápida, Simmons perdía mucho si ponía en peligro a La Familia, era un idiota a los ojos de ella, pero uno cuidadoso que por sobre todo protegía a su loco grupo de fanáticos, pero un sujeto de prueba que había sido modificado hasta mutar en un clon de ella era perfecto para pensar en alguien que buscaba venganza.

No creía que transformarse en un clon de ella fuera algo que alguien hiciera por voluntad, no cuando más de doce mil intento habían fallado y sabía que debía haber algo tras todo eso, pero por el momento solamente tenía en mente detener a su doppelgänger, el clon podía lucir igual a ella, pero no eran la misma persona, esa _mujer_ no tenía lo único que le importaba a Ada.

Su hijo.

—Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando— notó la duda en sus palabras y supo que ella tenía la razón.

—Simmons nunca sería tan tonto como para mostrar sus cartas. Él y su familia quieren una cosa para estabilizar y mantener el sistema que han creado, pero tú...— respondió, aclarando lo que obviamente su clon no había tenido en cuenta que ella sabría. Simmons y su grupo hacían todo lo posible para mantener el control sobre el gobierno de Estados Unidos, una potencia mundial que facilitaba controlar el mundo, un ataque bio-terrorista que se propagara y justo en el momento de un presidente muerto solamente generaban caos y aquello pondría en peligro el control de la Familia, algo que obviamente el hombre no permitiría que sucediera. —Tú quieres destruirlo.

—Y el mundo te culpará.

Su clon cortó la llamada en cuanto dijo la última palabra y Ada entendió que todo aquello era solamente el comienzo, que todavía no estaba por terminar y ella no pensaba perder contra nadie.

—Si quiere un juego, lo hará con la verdadera Ada Wong.

Sacó una de sus bombas con temporizador, el juego acababa de comenzar y no desaprovecharía la ventaja de saber quien estaba tras todo eso. Activó la bomba y sacó el comunicador para marcar un número.

—¿Quién es?.

—Una vieja amiga, Simmons. Ada Wong.

—¿¡Ada!?— cada vez que él la llamaba, ella codificaba sus comunicadores para que no pudiera encontrarla otra vez, la única forma que tenían de contacto era cuando la agencia hacía las llamadas y ella pocas veces contestaba, por lo que comprendió el hecho de que se sorprendiera ante su llamada.

—Olvidémonos de las cortesías y vayamos al grano— Ada no tenía tiempo que perder y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras hablaba, molesta por el experimento y porque ahora se encontrara en problemas por las decisiones de él. —Esa pequeña doppelgänger que creaste acaba de decirme que está empeñada en destruir el mundo.

—¿¡Qué—!?

Ada cortó la llamada antes de que él pudiera continuar hablando, al menos con él en el juego ganaría tiempo si iba tras el clon de ella, así podría detener a ambos si la oportunidad se daba y si ella caía, no lo haría sola.

—Parece que empezó la carrera. Veamos quién llega primero.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Su plan ahora era simple, si Simmons no encontraba a su clon primero, ella lo haría, de cualquiera de las dos formas buscaría como detenerla. Sabía que él no permitiría que su preciado control sobre el mundo se le escapara de las manos y tenía recursos para ir tras la mujer, por lo que le ahorraría tiempo.

Ada trabajaba para Simmons cuando ocurrió el incidente de Raccoon City, pero al año siguiente había renunciado y la agencia que le conseguía misiones había accedido a hacer como si ella no existiera, cuando él tomó el control de antiguas compañías y la encontró nuevamente, habían pasado más de diez años y Ada solamente llevó a cabo algunas misiones, pero su requisito era no tener contacto con él, la única forma era indirecta y solamente cuando ella necesitaba quitarse a algunas organizaciones de encima.

No le habían agradado los intentos de acercarse a ella por parte de él y lo ocurrido en Raccoon City simplemente la había cambiado, y la prueba de que ese hombre estaba loco era la cinta de vídeo que había visto, el simple hecho de saber el extremo al que había llegado era detestable y se iba a deshacer de él también si era necesario.

La misión que vio en el submarino no había sido para ella, sino que para su doppelgänger y no quería realmente saber por cuanto tiempo _esa mujer_ llevaba con vida y las cosas que había hecho sin preocuparse de ser culpada.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tras un par de llamadas había conseguido un asiento en un avión que iba hasta Tatchi a evacuar gente, pagando por mantener el secreto de que ella iba en camino y haciendo una llamada a la señora Ming pudo avanzar sin problemas por la ciudad cuando estuvo segura de que su hijo no corría peligro, se encontraban en un lugar a salvo y serían llevados a su antiguo departamento en Nueva York.

Había logrado conseguirle un pasaje a Liang, el hijo de la pareja, como forma de agradecimiento por cuidar de Scott y había hecho que alguien los recibiera en Estados Unidos, todo el plan de escape había salido a la perfección y ahora solamente avanzaba por la ciudad sin problemas buscando su objetivo.

Mientras se enfrentaba a la mutación con la sierra escuchó las transmisiones de la B.S.A.A. que había interferido. Al parecer su clon se dirigía hacia el canal y dos equipos iban tras ella. No tenía tiempo para seguir con juegos y haciendo que el tren metro golpeara a la mutación disparó su Hookshot, dejando que la velocidad del vehículo y el mecanismo retráctil del arma tiraran de ella para golpear una ventana y entrar en el metro en movimiento.

El metro le permitió avanzar más rápido y sin problemas, todavía sorprendida en parte por el nivel de destrucción que había en el lugar. Subiendo al techo del tren avanzó un par de pasos antes de notar el avión que iba cayendo, pasando sobre ella y perdiéndose tras unos edificios unos metros más allá, algo curioso, pero que no la detuvo para disparar su hookshot una vez más, esta vez en un edificio y entonces avanzar, cada vez más cerca del lugar en el cual habían avistado a su doppelgänger a quien ya quería conocer para terminar con todo eso.

Aunque algo le decía que quizás era un poco tarde si estaban persiguiendo al clon.

Sobre una azotea avanzó con su rifle preparado, aunque lo que captó su atención fueron dos personas en la parte inferior, cercana al rio. A través de su mira pudo reconocer a Sherry Birkin, la joven mujer rubia que estaba en la misión que le habían dado a su clon, pero que obviamente ella sabía que era la hija de William y Annette Birkin, había escuchado sobre ella un par de veces cuando Leon la había mencionado, cuando le permitían verla mientras vivía bajo custodia del gobierno y sabía que era una sobreviviente más de Raccoon City.

El otro debía ser Jake Muller, el hijo de Albert Wesker y debía albergar el anticuerpo para el virus-C si no recordaba mal. Sin embargo, no estaban solos y, a pesar de que le disparó a la mutación que tenía la sierra, decidió que quizás los novatos necesitaban ayuda para lidiar con esa _cosa_.

—Supongo que debería devolver la amabilidad que sus padres me mostraron. Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.— dijo avanzando para poder encontrar una mejor posición para continuar disparando, pensando en la ironía de ayudar a los hijos de un antiguo jefe que no tenía escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quería, un hombre que desató un virus y la mujer que no solamente era parte de ellos, sino que le disparó cuando había bajado su arma, justo en el momento en que reconocía que no podía dispararle a Leon y que incluso había herido al, en ese entonces, policía novato cuando él recibió una bala por ella.

Tuvo que ir de edificio en edificio, incluso disparando su hookshot para alcanzar algunas plataformas cuando los siguió a ambos, ellos iban en un tipo de hidrodeslizador mientras eran perseguidos por esa BOW. Incluso cuando esa cosa golpeó un letrero y se electrocutó antes de caer al rio, ella los siguió de cerca, curiosa por el hecho de que el hijo de alguien como Wesker estuviera _trabajando_ con los buenos.

Aun que ella no era nadie para decir nada, sus bandos cambiaban dependiendo de la situación y la persona que estuviera implicada, en este caso arruinarle el plan a Simmons no era mala idea, por lo que disparó lo que fue necesario incluso cuando la BOW regresó, era tan difícil de matar que era obvio que para esos 'novatos' hubiera sido distinto si no los ayudaba.

En el momento en que Sherry quedó en una balsa sola con la BOW ante su tercer regreso, simplemente no disparó su hookshot cuando vio las hélices del helicóptero girar amenazantes y entonces se lanzó. Lo hizo de tal manera que alcanzó Sherry, sujetándola por el estómago con su brazo libre y alzando a ambas con el cable de su arma.

Balanceándolas a ambas logró pasar por sobre el hijo de Wesker y entonces soltó a Sherry, Jake había sido rápido para atraparla y Ada continuó adelante hasta alcanzar un techo. Aunque no se detuvo por mucho cuando escuchó nuevamente las comunicaciones de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. los cuales informaban que su clon estaba avanzando hacia el sur en dirección al puerto militar.

Caminó solamente unos pasos hacia el sur y pudo ver en la autopista el auto rojo a toda velocidad, su clon en el asiento del conductor intentando escapar de una camioneta sobre la cual reconoció a Chris Redfield que disparaba sin cesar.

—Es como un reencuentro de Raccoon City— no pudo evitar decir cuando se dio cuenta que el agente de la B.S.A.A. se encontraba ahí, Shery Birkin y ella, supuso que Jake podía ocupar el lugar de Wesker en el recuerdo.

Miró una vez más a los dos _novatos_ antes de retirarse, todavía tenía que ir tas su clon.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Alcanzar el portaaviones en el cual había entrado su clon no fue problema cuando utilizó la moto de agua que encontró, aunque se encontró con algunos obstáculos a bordo, incluso encontrándose con Chris Redifeld quien obviamente estaba persiguiendo a su doppelgänger y la había confundido y no se detuvo ante la orden que gritó, aunque no le molestó verlo a él y su compañero de nuevo cuando luchaban contra los secuaces de la falsa Ada, generando ua distracción que le permitió avanzar sin tantos problemas.

Con la sola finalidad de ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo, evitó los enfrentamientos lo que más pudo, utilizando conductos de ventilación y espacios pequeños para deslizarse una vez más hasta que alcanzó lo que parecía ser una oficina.

Un maletín se encontraba sobre el escritorio y no dudó en revisarlo, encontrando una grabadora que reprodujo la voz de Simmons, obviamente grabado durante sus experimentos, palabras que eran escalofriantes para quien no tuviera estómago para escuchar a un hombre obsesionado, carpetas con detalles sobre los procedimientos y finalmente unas hojas de un informe en la que se encontraban dos fotos adjuntas, en ambas aparecía la misma mujer rubia que debía ser Carla Radames si el archivo era correcto y Simmons junto a ella en una de estas.

—Ahora lo entiendo— dijo en cuanto finalmente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su clon era de hecho una persona que había sido utilizado como un sujeto de prueba, la tal Carla había sido mutada hasta lograr convertirse en un clon 'perfecto' de Ada a los ojos de Simmons.

Encontró un último objeto con la inscripción 'QUAD TOWER' en el borde de la base, obviamente una pista hacia dónde se debía dirigir.

Un disparo en el exterior la alertaron, tomó nuevamente su arma y salió al pasillo exterior cuando escuchó el helicóptero. Sin embargo, en el momento en que buscó de donde provenía vio a su clon caer frente a ella. Cuando miró hacia abajo y notó el escenario se dio cuenta que era tarde.

Y que aquello era más perturbador de lo que esperaba.

Era realmente verse a si misma muerta, un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza y que lentamente se esparcía.

A pesar de esto, decidió bajar, su comunicador recibiendo nuevamente la señal de las comunicaciones de la B.S.A.A. con la confirmación sobre un ataque a tierra firme, lo cual había sido advertido por ella… bueno, por Carla. Era una acción que no era de su agrado en absoluto, ella era una espía y mercenaria, pero jamás dañaría a los demás a ese nivel.

Aunque con lo que había leído y el solo hecho de escuchar la obsesión de Simmons por alcanzar la perfección de crear el clon, entendía el actuar de Carla.

Se acercó a pasos lentos cuando finalmente alcanzó el lugar en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Carla, sin poder evitar decir lo que pensaba, como el odio de esa mujer por Simmons la había empujado a hacer todo eso, lo que quedaba de consciencia de la mujer original que había sido y que el experimento obviamente no había borrado por completo.

Ella la hubiese ayudado si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

No habría tenido problemas si hubiese sido todo de otra forma.

El movimiento de la mano de Carla al dejar caer una jeringa y el posterior sonido que produjo puso en alerta a Ada, quien rapidamente reconoció los problemas cuando su clon revivió, mutando, brotando de ella una especie de liquido viscoso gris. Esquivando lo que Carla arrojó de eso, se detuvo a mirarla.

—"¡Supéralo! ¿Ayudarme?— vio la dificultad de la mujer para sostenerse de pie y como sostuvo su mano al rededor de su cuello mientras su voz se distorsionaba, amenazante. —¡Yo soy la verdadera Ada Wong! ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie! ¡Mis planes no están fallando, están prosperando!

Ada se alertó cuando la sustancia gris se apoderó de ella cuando pareció explotar ligeramente, algo asustada por los limites a los que todo eso había llegado y la amenaza que continuaba diciendo.

—¡Y pronto esta frágil cáscara de sociedad se derrumbará!— Ada sostuvo su arma con fuerza cuando el liquido se comenzó a expandir por la superficie y la mujer no dejaba de hablar, a pesar del claro sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando. —¿Después de eso sabes que quedará de este mundo?

No fue tranquilizante la risa maníaca que la mujer comenzó a producir antes de responder en un tono de voz alto, gritando hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

—¡Nada! El infierno se levantará y el caos reinará— el cuerpo de Carla simplemente de pronto se desparramó y entonces la voz pareció provenir de ningún lugar en específico pero sonaba en el aire y Ada pudo escucharla claramente. —¡Y yo, Ada Wong, seré reina del nuevo mundo!

Ada buscó a su alrededor la fuente de su voz, pero no pudo encontrar de donde exactamente provenía antes de que la mutación violentamente se expandiera, sin piedad contra ella. La espía rápidamente reaccionó, alejándose con rapidez y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que cerró con fuerza para detener el avance. A través de la ventanilla pudo ver el liquido gris y no pudo evitar pensar en las repercusiones de ese experimento y en lo dañada que había quedado Carla.

—Odio decírtelo, pero no eres más que una imitación barata, como mucho— vio el liquido moverse del otro lado de la ventana y realmente lamentó lo que había tenido que atravesar esa mujer, Carla había dejado de saber quien era y creía ser Ada, aunque era obvio que algo en su interior le intentaba recordar que no era así, esa pequeña consciencia había hecho que Carla se revelara contra Simmons. —Descansa en paz, Carla.

A pesar de que pensó que todo se había acabado, claramente no fue así cuando lo que restaba de la mujer volvió a mutar, expandiéndose por el barco, obviamente un efecto de lo que se había inyectado y Ada no dudó en escapar, especialmente cuando todo se convirtió en lo que parecía el interior de un monstruo.

Podía escuchar la voz de Carla todavía gritando, exclamando su odio y el ser la verdadera Ada Wong, pero ella ya estaba harta, quería terminar con todo eso pronto y salir de ahí. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el elevador, rápidamente buscó otra salida encontrándose un helicóptero que obviamente pensaba tomar prestado.

Notó el jet despegar desde el mismo portaaviones y decidió que les dejaría el desastre de Carla al agente Redfield y su compañero, tenía otro objetivo en mente en ese momento y no pensaba perder tiempo.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Avanzó con el helicóptero por la ciudad viendo la destrucción que habían provocado las decisiones y acciones de Carla. La mujer no había mentido sobre el infierno que provocaría y realmente todo aquello no le agradaba para nada.

Una explosión la alertó, incluso cuando escuchaba las transmisiones de la B.S.A.A. todo el lugar estaba peor de lo que se podía describir y un daño más parecía ser solamente parte de un gran caos, pero de todas formas se acercó y en cuanto las luces del helicóptero iluminaron la calle, reconoció a alguien que realmente no esperaba ver ahí.

Sabía que él estaba tras Simmons, pero no había sabido de él desde que lo había dejado atrás en las catacumbas de la Catedral, finalmente si era un reencuentro de Raccoon City con él en ese lugar, pero realmente ella no quería que él estuviera ahí, no con el peligro que todavía existía.

—Leon— el nombre salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, era algo natural en ella.

No dudó en ayudarlo cuando notó que Helena parecía herida y necesitaban una mano, disparó intentando mantenerse concentrada para no herirlos, incluso cuando escuchó su voz a través del comunicador que llevaba, había interceptado su señal y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que él pensaba que ella estaba muerta.

—Empiezo a sentirme como su guardaespaldas personal, Sr. Kennedy— dijo para si misma, no sorprendida por ayudarlo una vez más cuando otros infectados se acercaron, demasiado para ellos dos, pero no para ella que se encontraba con un helicóptero en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Me pregunto si esto es parte de los planes de Simmons?

—Lo dudo. Incluso Simmons no era tan descuidado— respondió aunque Leon no pudiera escucharla, pero ella se había encargado de conocer a sus enemigos y sabía que ese hombre era demasiado obsesivo con el control para que ocurriera una situación como esa.

Cuando finalmente el camino estuvo despejado y Leon estaba a salvo, decidió seguir adelante, estaban por su cuenta en esos momentos y ella necesitaba terminar con todo eso pronto, los observó una última vez antes de conducir el helicóptero en la dirección en la que se encontraba su objetivo, aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con otro helicóptero que obviamente era enemigo, sin dudarlo los derribó uno a uno, despejando su camino hasta la torre que claramente intentaban defender.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Para el momento que había llegado a la torre Leon y Helena ya se encontraban ahí, sus armas apuntando a lo que era un Simmons obviamente victima de alguna especie del virus-C, suponía, pero se mantuvo tranquila cuando lo escuchó gritar en su dirección cuando la reconoció.

O tal vez no lo hizo.

Ada estaba segura que él la estaba confundiendo por su clon cuando la culpó de desobedecerle, de hacer el virus más fuerte con la sangre de Wesker Junior y Ada no lamentó eso, era lo minino que merecía tras todo lo que había hecho.

Disparó al hombre cuando intentó atacar a Leon y Helena, con la suficiente precisión como para no hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, atenta a los movimientos para anticiparlos. Aunque ver a Leon sobre Simmons, golpeándolo, intentando detenerlo, no fue lo peor hasta que mutó, esta vez era una especie de dinosaurio y tuvo que alejarse para asegurar su distancia cada vez que volvía a mutar.

Un vehículo militar apareció después de que le disparara a unos tanques que explotaron y ayudó a Leon y Helena a alejarse un poco, avanzando en círculos por el lugar mientras ella los perseguía intentando ayudarlos.

No dudó en burlarse de las consecuencias de lo que había sido por el amor de una mujer. Incluso cuando Simmons alcanzó la camioneta e hizo que volcara no se detuvo, segura de que Leon se encontraba bien cuando lo escuchó hablar, continuó moviéndose para intentar derrotarlo y esquivando cada intento por derribar el helicóptero.

Un golpe que Simmons logró darle al helicoptero hizo que las alarmas sonaran y tuviera que volver a alejarse lo suficiente para estar segura, escuchó su nombre gritado por Leon con un claro tono preocupado, pero debía esquivar los autos que el hombre lanzaba mientras se encontraba transformado.

Cuando el asesor presidencial pareció finalmente derrotado, se acercó una vez más hacia donde Leon se encontraba, iluminándolo a él y Helena con el foco del helicóptero.

—No puedes quedarte fuera de problemas, ¿verdad, Leon?— Ada no se sorprendía mucho de verlo siempre en situaciones como esas, él era demasiado correcto cómo para dejar que el enemigo se saliera con la suya y muy decidido como para abandonar todo, pero, lamentablemente, poco era lo que anticipaba las cosas. —Y siempre un paso atrás.

Decidió que era hora de que se marcharan, al menos podía asegurar una forma de que ellos se escaparan mientras ella terminaba de hacer lo que tenía en mente, el lugar continuaba en pie y todavía tenía que encontrar lo que fuera que escondían ahí.

No iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto antes de regresar con su hijo, porque no pensaba correr más riesgos.

Notó la expresión de confusión todavía en el rostro de Leon, cómo algo no parecía encajar en su mente y Ada suponía que lo acontecido con su clon debía tenerlo confundido y no lo culpaba, pero le había dicho a Scott que conocería a su padre algún día, por lo que debía sacarlo de ahí sano y a salvo.

Le indicó que la siguiera cuando meció su cabeza, estaba segura de que él podía verla desde donde se encontraba y entonces elevó el helicóptero. Sobre las azoteas vio a sobrevivientes, bengalas verdes encendidas encendidas, pero no tenía tiempo más que para ayudarlos un poco disparando a los zombies para darles un poco más de tiempo.

Quien no conociera a Ada Wong pensaría que a ella simplemente no le importaba el resto de la gente, pero, aunque no eran su prioridad, ella ya no era la espía de antes, antes de Raccon City y de su hijo tal vez hubiese simplemente dejado a todos a su suerte, ella era una espía inteligente y hábil, sabía y podía hacer lo necesario para completar misiones sin problemas, pero no por eso simplemente aceptaría algo como lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

Despejó una pista de aterrizaje que se encontraba en la torre tras dispararle a unos zombies, aterrizando el helicóptero finalmente a salvo, bajó sin antes dejar un pequeño regalo para Leon que obviamente era común en ella ya a esas alturas y entonces sacó su estuche de maquillaje y lo abrió, sacando una de las memorias que había guardado tras robarlas de Carla.

Suponía que eso ayudaría al rubio y también sería un punto a su favor, sin necesitar quedarse para tener que explicar todo cuando, por el momento, tenía otros asuntos que atender. Dejó el estuche sobre el asiento y entonces bajó.

Iba a limpiar lo que restaba del desastre de Simmons, de una u otra forma iba a evitar que ese problema la siguiera arrastrando, así que avanzó por los pasillos, su arma en mano y atenta a cualquier cosa, la ciudad parecía estar en llamas en el exterior y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, al igual que antes en las calles, una explosión captó su atención y corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzar una de las ventanas, observando un elevador que se balanceaba peligrosamente y entonces a Leon y Helena saltar para caer en la parte superior del otro elevador, salvándose por poco.

—Leon, siempre el superviviente— a pesar de todos los problemas en los que se podía ver involucrado Leon, él simplemente parecía siempre poder sobrevivir a ellos de una u otra manera, a veces con la ayuda de Ada, pero ella tenía que reconocer que él ya no era el novato que conoció años atrás y que había progresado mucho, lo suficiente para matenerse con vida a pesar de las adversidades. —Oh bien. No hay descanso para el cansado

Preparó su arma y se acercó a un espacio que quedó de las puertas del elevador que explotaron, revisando el exterior sin mostrarse tuvo suerte de que justo bajaba un ascensor y lo utilizó como plataforma para dispararle a Simmons, quien simplemente parecía no rendirse ante nada.

El asesor presidencial parecía regresar por más sin importar nada y ella ya tenía suficiente como para querer acabar con el hombre de una vez por todas. Cuando el ascensor cedió por el ataque de Simmons, Ada disparó su Hookshot para ir hasta la parte superior del pasillo en el que se encontraba el hombre. El calor era insoportable con todo lo que se quemaba a su alrededor, pero finalmente era una oportunidad para terminar con él.

Escuchar a Simmons hablar sobre finalmente regresar con él, estar destinados a estar juntos y cómo él la había "creado" era algo enfermizo y que confirmó sus sospechas de que él la estaba confundiendo por Carla, sería grande su sorpresa si se enterara que ella era la original y que jamás obedecería a alguien fuera quien fuera.

Mientras el hombre, ahora con su cuerpo mutado en otra forma, hablaba sin cesar sobre como "ella" le pertenecía y que debía obedecer, una plataforma superior cedió ante los daños y Ada rápidamente esquivó la estructura, sacando su hookshot con rapidez para disparar y evitar caer al vacío, alcanzando la otra estructura en la cual Simmons se había subido.

—Eres repugnante. vamos a dejar esto claro - No soy tu muñequita, Simmons— espetó ya harta del hombre. —De hecho, lo único que tengo en común con ella es el odio hacia ti.

Notó los disparos del otro lado, en la misma dirección en la que había visto a Leon antes de subir a ese lugar, pero prefería que él se fuera y así ella lidiar con todo eso a solas, sin estar preocupada y pendiente de saber si él se encontraba bien

—Aprecia el gesto, pero soy una chica grande. Puedo manejar esto sola, Leon— él no podía escucharla, pero realmente estaba segura de que podía con eso, incluso si recibió un poco de daño, se mantuvo disparando y esquivando.

Cada vez que escuchaba a Simmons hablar simplemente sentía más rabia en su interior, la misma que desahogó en los golpes que le dio cuando volvió a su forma humana y se lanzó contra él. Siguió disparando y peleando hasta que ese puente también cayó. Una vez más disparó su hookshot para subir a otro puente que conectaba las torres, pero Simmons no la siguió otra vez.

—¡Ada! ¡Si puedes oírme, dispárale, ahora!— buscó rápidamente a Helena tras escuchar su voz y pudo ver como con Leon intentaban subir por uno de los cables suspensores del elevador que obviamente había caído. Sin embargo, Simmons iba tras ellos, escalando con sus propias garras y demasiado cerca de Leon que iba tras Helena.

—Trata de matar a la competencia— dijo al notar lo curioso de la situación. Si Simmons realmente supiera que ella era la Ada verdadera y la naturaleza de su relación con Leon, eso lo habría vuelto incluso más loco y era lo que temía. Sin embargo, no dudó en apuntar con su arma.

Estuvo muy pronto de alcanzar a Leon cuando notó que se detuvo y antes de poder reaccionar se lanzó hacia donde estaba ella y después contra ella misma, el golpe fue duro, tanto que su cuerpo pareció entumecido y su cabeza dio vueltas.

—¡Ada!— escuchó su nombre ser gritado por Leon, pero pareció un sonido lejano y simplemente su cuerpo la había traicionado.

Aunque Ada sabía que eso simplemente no podía terminar ahí, no cuando esperaban que ella regresara y todo lo que había hecho para llegar a ese instante. Su cuerpo pareció ser movido, los sonidos parecían tener un efecto de encontrarse bajo el agua y sabía que podía reaccionar, solamente que estaba agotada.

—Ada... ¿me puedes oír? no permitas que termine así— esa era la voz de Leon, no tenía duda alguna, pero no podía responder, sintió algo contra su espalda y entonces volvió a escuchar a Simmons, esta vez su voz lejana.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Leon! ¡No eres ni la mitad de hombre que necesita!— podía escuchar los disparos junto a ella, ahogando un poco la voz de su enemigo, aunque distinguía algunas palabras. —Ven conmigo, mi amor. ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre!

—No si puedo evitarlo— aquella respuesta de Leon fue clara, incluso con los disparos, pero realmente ella no podía simplemente dejarse ganar. Había salido de peores situaciones y ahora ella tenía muchas más razones como para simplemente dejar que aquel golpe la venciera. —vamos, despierta.

_Māma, despierta._

Escuchó la voz de Scott en su interior, ella quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse en su cama, en esas mañanas en las que él iba a despertarla, los momentos de una vida tranquila que jamás esperó tener y que era lo que quería más en ese instante.

—Si realmente eres Ada, sé que puedes superar esto. Ambos podemos.

Sin lugar a dudas era la voz de Leon, él era quien estaba con ella y entonces escuchó como Simmons disparaba esas cosas desde su cuerpo, Ada sintió como la envolvían unos brazos, escuchó los quejidos de dolor, el sonido de los impactos.

Era hora de continuar.

Abrió sus ojos, observando directamente la mirada celeste de Leon quien la sostenía. La espalda de ella estaba apoyada en una pierna de él y obviamente el agente, tan bueno como siempre, la había cubierto de un ataque.

A veces lamentaba romperle el corazón tantas veces, irse sin mirar atrás hasta su siguiente encuentro y ocultarle cosas al agente, porque sabía que ese juego del _gato y el ratón_ se estaba volviendo viejo y ambos ya estaban cansados, cada vez que él le demostraba que parecía ser que él era lo mejor que podía encontrar, simplemente sus defensas bajaban y era un lujo que no se podía permitir en el rubro de su trabajo.

—Sólo descansaba la vista— llevó su mano sobre la de él que tenía apoyada en su hombro, apartando la mirada porque sabía lo vulnerable que se sentía y todavía quedaba un problema que solucionar antes de poder descansar.

—No deberías dormir en el trabajo— el humor de Leon había cambiado tanto con los años que le parecía siempre curioso lo irónico que se había vuelto y lo parecido que sonaba a ella en sus respuestas, pero agradeció que no dijera nada más.

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Simmons no toma el rechazo bien— ambos estaban disparando para el momento en que ella habló para distender el ambiente, recargando su arma que había caído a su lado tras su golpe contra el suelo.

—¿Hay alguna historia que debería saber aquí?.

—Nada que valga la pena— dijo evitando el tema, aun así, pudo ver como el agente la miró de reojo y volvía a mirar a Simmons con un semblante distinto, uno que pudo reconocer y por el cual sonrió. Celoso, ese semblante era el que tenía el ojiazul, era un semblante lleno de celos dirigido a quien se había atrevido a intentar tocarla.

Simmons parecía no detenerse, cada vez que parecía regresar a su forma humana, simplemente volvía a mutar, aunque logró derribarlo un par de veces para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía,, pero nuevamente debía alejarse cuando volvía a convertirse en esa criatura.

Aunque el tiempo pasara ellos mantenían esa conexión que lo ayudaba a coordinarse para defenderse mutuamente, salvando así sus vidas, pero en un momento de descuido Simmons, transformado en esa extraña criatura, saltó contra Leon y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, empujándolo ante la fuerza y el agente solamente se salvó por sus reflejos rápidos que lo hicieron reaccionar para sostenerse del borde de la estructura.

—¡Leon!— exclamó Ada cuando lo vio sostenerse por suerte, Simmons se acercó a él en su forma humana y pisó una de sus manos sin piedad.

—¿Quieres vivir? ¡Entonces ruega! ¡Ruega por tu vida!— Ada no dudó en correr hacia el hombre cuando lo escuchó hablar, amenazando a Leon, quién se sostenía solamente con una mano.

—Yo paso— escuchó a Leon contestar antes de que ella sacara una de sus flechas, con un movimiento extendiéndola y entonces lanzándose contra Simmons.

—¡No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres, Simmons!— Ada rápidamente enterró la flecha en un costado del abdomen del hombre, un grito de dolor se escapó de la boca de Simmons, quien no había alcanzado a reaccionar e intentó voltearse, pero la espía movió el objeto, agravando la herida y entonces utilizó la fuerza para arrastrarlo con ella. —Llamemos a esto cierre. Realmente deberías haberlo superado.

Antes de caer más sacó su hookshot y disparó, soltando al hombre que cayó en la plataforma de más abajo mientras ella era empujada por la fuerza del arma hasta otra plataforma.

Desde ese lugar escuchó los gritos y observó como Simmons se quemaba, retorciéndose de dolor. Era algo satisfactorio de ver tras todo lo ocurrido, aunque en ese momento dejó de importar cuando alzó la mirada un poco más arriba, al lugar en el que se había encontrado antes y en donde Leon ya se encontraba de pie tras subir.

La mirada celeste se había fijado en Simmons primero, pero no tardó mucho en dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba ella y Ada lo contempló desde donde se encontraba. Un breve momento se perdió observando al hombre que sin saberlo le había dado lo más preciado que tenía y que, a pesar de la distancia, podía notar que estaba confundido.

Sacó el comunicador en forma de cubo que había cargado todo ese tiempo, buscando el borrador de un mensaje que había escrito en un breve momento de paz mientras bajaba por la torre tras dejar el helicóptero. En cuanto lo encontró miró a Leon una vez más, su expresión de confusión seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de los años que habían trascurrido y su físico que había cambiado.

—Tan tierno. Estás muy confundido por todo esto, ¿verdad, Leon?— era obvio que lo estaba, pero no era el momento de revelar secretos ni dar explicaciones, siempre le impresionaba la habilidad para meterse en líos de Leon, a pesar de los años, sin realmente descubrir todo lo que ocurría en las sombras, pero para eso estaba ella, solamente debía mantenerse con vida, los secretos eran una cosa de ella y la confusión que generaba la ignorancia era una de las cosas que lo mantenían a salvo del mundo de ella. —Es divertido de ver.

Presionó el botón de enviar y entonces guardó el comunicador, observando a Leon una vez más, memorizando su rostro antes de continuar su camino. Lo vio recibir el mensaje, notó lo rápido que lo leyó y cuando su expresión demostró que entendió que era el momento de despedirse. Alzó una mano en forma de despedida, dandole la espalda para no arrepentirse y quedarse.

—¡Ada!

Escuchó su nombre exclamado una vez más por Leon, pero siguió adelante, memorizando ahora su voz, pero incapaz de quedarse. Quedaba una última parada y realmente quería ver pronto a su hijo, el hijo de ambos, por lo que tenía que terminar con todo eso para garantizar la seguridad de él.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

La ventaja de su doppelgänger fue que no necesito claves ni códigos para entrar, sus huellas estaban en el sistema y los sistemas continuaban operando, a pesar del estado de las torres. Encontrar el laboratorio de Carla le hizo entender algo en lo que se había equivocado cuando activó el sistema del lugar.

—Otro fracaso. Tráeme otro sujete— la voz de Carla, su voz, daba ordenes y entonces las imágenes del laboratorio que había destruído en la Catedral la mostraban experimentando.

Finalmente Carla no era parecida a ella más que en apariencia, pero la mente retorcida solamente podía compararse con la de Simmons. Carla también había experimentado y sus planes no debían ser los mejores considerando el odio que guardaba, por lo que realmente ahora entendía porqué se había condenado sola.

Cuando las grabaciones se detuvieron caminó por el pasillo que conectaba a otra sala y observó la crisálida en un contenedor. Quebrándose lentamente y una mano emergiendo de su interior. Ada estaba harta de todos esos juegos y quería reclamar el primer lugar con tal de poder volver con su hijo, de tener la seguridad de antes.

—Estamos más allá de lo simpatía en este punto— alzó su arma, sostenida con ambas manos y apuntó al experimento. —Estamos más allá de la humanidad.

Disparó sin piedad, terminando con todas las balas de un cartucho, escuchando el chillido de la criatura y entonces recargó más, apuntando con su arma el resto de la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso y en cuanto hizo explotar un tanque volvió a recargar el arma.

Sentía rabia por todo lo ocurrido, por haber quedado en el medio de un maldito juego y lo perjudicada que podría haber salido si no intercedía, el peligro en el que no solamente estuvo ella, sino que también su hijo y la asquerosa sensación de haber sido usada. Su imagen, su persona, manipulada incluso si se trataba de Carla, pero todo aquello simplemente era algo de lo cual estaba harta.

Disparó sin detenerse hasta que hizo explotar todo, liberando todo lo que tenía en su interior. Lanzó el comunicador en forma de cubo hacia donde se encontraba una pantalla con la fotografía de Carla y Simmons antes de los experimentos y entonces le dio la espalda al lugar que se consumía por las llamas.

Sentía un peso menos y cuando su teléfono celular sonó se detuvo a contestarlo, tenían un trabajo para ella, después de todo lo ocurrido no le desagradaba la idea de dinero extra, ya no tenía más planes y después de ver a su hijo volvería a trabajar con tal de poder comenzar su nueva vida.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tenía heridas que ardían todavía, además de que necesitaba dormir al menos ocho horas sin interrupciones, pero no dudó en dirigirse hasta el departamento en el cual ahora viviría y menos aún abrazar a su hijo cuando corrió hacia ella.

—Hola, guapo— besó la mejilla del pequeño mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo, lo había levantado en brazos, a pesar de la queja de sus músculos. —No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

—Māma— se sentía tan bien saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y ella estaba de regreso a su lado, la voz era empalagosa y no creía poder hartarse de ese sonido jamás.

—¿Me extrañaste?— miró un momento a la señora Ming por sobre el hombro de su pequeño, sonriéndole para hacerle saber que estaba bien cuando notó como los ojos café de la mujer mayor la analizaron de pies a cabeza.

—Shi.

—Me encanta saberlo.

—¿Fue un viaje largo?— asintió cómo respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer. Sin dejar a su hijo avanzó por el lugar, observando que necesitaría comprar algunas cosas por lo abandonado que tenía aquel departamento en el cual había dejado de vivir desde su embarazo.

—Sí, pero ya se terminó, ahora tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿te parece?— miró a su hijo que sonrió radiante y ella no pudo evitar imitarlo.

✦ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

✦ **Ko-fi instagram fanfiction AO3 Wattpad tumblr — asukadattebayo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pueden seguirme en instagram @asukadattebayo para más información sobre las actualizaciones y próximos proyectos. 🌸


	4. Misión: ¿Scott?

****

**CUATRO: ¿SCOTT?**

**EDITADO: 09 nov 2020**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y hago uso de estos exclusivamente con fines de entrenamiento y sin lucro alguno. A excepción de los personajes que son de mi autoría y la historia original.

**A** **DA**

Se aseguró de que Scott estuviera realmente dormido para cuando salió de su habitación, dejando atrás a su pequeño hijo durmiendo cómodamente en la cama de dos plazas. Aunque todavía tenía molestias por las heridas, disimuló encontrarse bien para cuando tomó asiento frente a la pareja. Agradeció el té y evitó bostezar, a pesar del cansancio.

—En las noticias mostraron lo que pasó allá, era horrible, ¿estás segura que estás bien?— Sakura era muy preocupada, suponía que de esa forma eran muchas madres, aunque ella no había tenido una figura materna muy presente, de hecho, no había tenido a mucha gente a su alrededor desde hace demasiado tiempo como para importarle, pero le sonrió a la mujer, una sonrisa sutil y falsa.

—Así es, solamente unos inconvenientes en el trabajo.

—Debe haber sido algo grave como para que nos evacuaran— Kento era un hombre mayor, serio y que parecía analizar un poco más las cosas, pero su esposa lo había convencido de que ella no era una mala persona y Ada mantenía la fachada de madre soltera, esforzada, con un trabajo común y corriente que busca lo mejor para su hijo, era todo lo que necesitaban saber y que ella podía ofrecerles.

—Alcanzaron a informarme de un problema de seguridad, hice lo que fue necesario— giró la taza sobre la mesa, calentando sus manos que se encontraban frías e todavía intentando no bostezar, aunque ya sentía sus ojos pesados. —Espero que comprendan que por seguridad no podré utilizar mi nombre, la agencia para la que trabajo todavía no ha podido regularizar los planes de trabajo y-.

—No sabemos bien en que trabajas, pero supongo que por lo que has hecho por nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso— Sakura miró a su esposo tras interrumpir a Ada, el señor Ming asintió, moviendo su cabeza lentamente, pero no parecía haber dudas en su respuesta. —Nos ayudaste e incluso a Liang, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es simplemente no decir quien eres. Tu trabajo siempre ha parecido importante, mejor no arriesgar nada.

—Gracias— era una respuesta honesta, realmente las mentiras cuando tenía sueño no fluían como le gustaba, pero la señora le ahorró el trabajo.

—Bueno, hablaremos después, lo mejor es que descanses y estés con Scott.

—Espero que el apartamento sea de su agrado.

—Niña, es mucho más de lo necesario— sabía a que se refería con esa respuesta el señor Kento, eran departamentos grandes, quizás no eran un _penthouse_ o algo parecido, pero tenían lo suficiente para vivir cómodos por un tiempo. A ella le gustaba el lugar por la privacidad y seguridad, además de que al ser de la agencia simplemente nadie estaba en el lugar más que por unas semanas y eso evitaba sospechas de su inesperada llegada. —Muchas gracias.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste.

Ada sonrió, realmente sin saber que decir, solía actuar bien cuando le agradecían algo, pero cuando era un agradecimiento honesto, ella simplemente no era buena con todo eso.

Para cuando se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir, Ada no pudo evitar mirar el parche que cubría su hombro izquierdo, el golpe de Simmons antes de caer desmayada había sido fuerte y tenía un pequeño corte que sanaría en un par de días, pero el hematoma haría que usara ropa más abrigada, a pesar de encontrarse en pleno verano.

Era una herida fea, pero no la más grave que había tenido, aunque era lo de menos pensando en la rabia que todavía sentía. Continuaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido, ella había dejado de buscarse problemas años atrás y ahora con su hijo en su vida, simplemente era más precavida y el solo hecho de haberlo puesto en peligro la angustiaba en cierto sentido.

Se sentía utilizada y culpada, incluso si con la información que le había dejado a Leon podía demostrar la culpabilidad de Simmons, todavía quedaba el hecho de que muchos -quizás todos- creían que ella había sido la villana de la historia y Leon continuaba confundido con todo lo ocurrido con Carla.

Era más problemas y estaba cansada, solamente quería un par de misiones más y quizás retirarse, ya no estaba para ir de un lado a otro por el mundo haciendo el trabajo sucio de otros, no porque no estuviera en forma o su edad, simplemente ya estaba cansada de todo eso y quería cuidar de Scott, quería una oportunidad de una vida tranquila, porque eso era lo que quería para su hijo.

Tendría que solucionar el asunto del clon, pronto, y aún más ver todo el tema de Scott y Leon, había estado tan cerca de Leon y otra vez había tenido que dejarlo atrás, pero la reconfortaba abrazar a su pequeño rubio, quien ante el contacto se movió acomodándose en sus brazos y Ada sonrió con cansancio, y pensó que por el momento podía disfrutar de esa calma.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada podía sentir la mirada sobre ella, incluso cuando estaba concentrada en terminar de preparar la comida y se movía de un lado a otro por el apartamento. Escuchaba el programa infantil que estaba en la televisión y el sonido del aire acondicionado, pero Scott estaba en silencio, observándola.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?— volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro y entonces lo vio asentir, meciendo su cabellera rubia y levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado.

Sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse, ella fue por el pequeño piso que tenía bajo el lavaplatos y lo apoyó frente a la encimera, acercando una bandeja y el paquete de galletas de soda.

—Tu preparas el postre y yo haré el almuerzo, ¿te parece?

—Shì— asegurándose de que estaba de pie sobre el piso, fue por el pote de manjar que tenía en el refrigerador, todo rápidamente para no alejarse mucho de él, atenta a sus movimientos.

Ada suponía que ese instinto por proteger al resto era producto de encontrarse mucho con cierto agente, pero tenía que reconocer que si por Leon podía hacer muchas cosas, por Scott simplemente sacrificaría todo sin dudarlo.

Ella había decidido criarlo alejado de su mundo, no quería que tuviera que ver con nada de los mercenarios, ataques bio-terroristas o siquiera la B.S.A.A., especialmente tras lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Él no tenía porque vivir todo aquello y quería que fuera mucho mejor que ella, quería que mantuviera esa humanidad que lo hacía tan especial y esa inocencia que por ella, él no debería perder jamás, por lo cual actuaba tranquila, como si tuviera un trabajo normal y aburrido, si las heridas de su enfrentamiento con Simmons no dolieran cuando las presionaba o el hecho de que tendría una misión en dos días.

Sería la última por unas semanas, con el pago suficiente como para no tener que trabajar y así poder organizar todo en su nuevo hogar. Tenía que preparar algunas cosas ya que su antiguo departamento no estaba ambientado para un niño y quería darle a Scott un lugar en el que se sintiera cómodo tras tener que dejar Tatchi atrás.

Mientras Scott molía las galletas tanto como podía y ella cortaba las verduras para la ensalada, notó nuevamente la mirada de color verde claro sobre ella. Ada respiró hondo y miró a su hijo.

—Vamos, pregunta— notó el ceño fruncido en su hijo, pero era una expresión de confusión, la misma que había visto hace una semana en el hombre que amaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. —Siempre te he dicho que debes preguntar para aprender.

—¿Por qué nos fuimos?— esa era una pregunta que había evadido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano el pequeño haría, aunque se sorprendió que la paciencia superara a la curiosidad, había durado siete días sin preguntar aquello.

—Bueno… hubo un problema en dónde vivíamos y tuvimos que venir a esta casa, es más seguro que allá ahora— con Simmons y Carla fuera de su camino esperaba realmente poder garantizar la seguridad de ambos, aunque a veces se mantenía atenta a cualquier señal de peligro por más mínima que fuera.

—¿Y mis juguetes?— sonrió cuando notó que el lado infantil de su hijo, que era un niño de solamente cuatro años y no debía preocuparse por cosas como bio-terrorismo o doppelgängers, salió a la luz nuevamente.

—En unos días llegarán algunas cosas, pero te compraré juguetes nuevos y más libros, ¿te parece?— Scott sonrió, nuevamente el brillo alcanzaba sus ojos y ella lo imitó. —Bien, esta será nuestra casa ahora y debemos acostumbrarnos.

—¿Y la señora y el señor Ming?

—Ellos se quedarán algunas semanas con nosotros, después veremos que haremos— el pequeño asintió, desconcentrándose cuando se dio cuenta que le faltó una galleta por moler.

El matrimonio había sido lo suficientemente amables y preocupados con ella y, especialmente, Scott como para dejarlos atrás, por lo que ellos regresando a una ciudad que había sido destruída casi por completo no era algo que le agradaba.. Liang había llegado una día después que Ada y no le cuestionó nada de lo que había hecho, solamente agradeció todo y de inmediato se puso a buscar trabajo. Supuso que no era la única que prefería no hablar las cosas, pero no era algo que le desagradara, prefería que fuera de esa manera.

—¿Te irás?— se detuvo para mirar al pequeño, que con atención la miraba.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No!— dejó de lado el cuchillo y la lechuga cuando reaccionó para alcanzar a Scott que se lanzó contra ella para abrazarla.

—Scott ten más cuidado.

—No te vayas, no— sonrió mientras besaba la cabeza del pequeño, tomándolo en brazos, aunque evitando que la ensuaciara con el manjar que manchaba sus manos. —Yo te amo, Māma.

—Lo sé, guapo, yo también te amo, era una broma, tranquilo— lo abrazó besando la mejilla sonrojada y sonrió. —Tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero cuando regrese iremos al zoológico y al cine, ¿si?

—¡Ya!

—Bien, será la última por un tiempo.

La sonrisa de Scott era encantador y Ada besó su mejilla una vez más.

Para el momento en que estaban comiendo el postre, unas cocadas que parecían ser la nueva obsesión de su hijo, miró las carpetas que habían llegado por la mañana en el correo y que contenían una copia de los datos que Simmons había recopilado de Jake Muller y que era un pequeño favor que había pedido a un contacto que no tardó en recopilar para ella.

Sumado a los archivos que la agente Birkin había entregado, tenía suficiente para leer y encontrar una respuesta a uno de los tantos secretos que guardaba, pero que era tan delicado como la verdadera identidad de Scott y prefería que no tuviera esa preocupación por el momento, hasta el último examen no había nada extraño como para alertarse, pero ella era una persona que prefería anticiparse en sus movimientos.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Lo peor de la misión, además de haber estado alejada por seis días de Scott, era la herida que tenía a la altura de su costilla del lado derecho, pero al menos no tendría que preocuparse por recuperarse rápidamente para otra misión, pero si por mantener a Scott distraído lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a aquel lugar.

Aunque era una ciudad grande y Scott era lo suficientemente curioso como para que no estuviera entusiasmado o extrañara Tatchi. Habían ido de compras para poder abastecer la casa y sus roperos lo suficiente para evitar muchas salidas, tenía planeadas algunas salidas a lugares en donde fuera fácil mezclarse con la gente, pero sin perder la privacidad y espacio personal que tanto le gustaba.

Tras horas de recorrer algunas tiendas, almorzar y un postre, finalmente regresaba a casa y agradeció al chofer del taxi que la ayudó a bajar las cosas, pero sin problemas las tomó con una mano para sostener la mano de Scott.

—Verás televisión hasta la cena, hoy dormirás temprano— le dijo cuando notó que parecía tener más energía de lo común y ella realmente necesitaba descansar para que esa herida sanara, por lo que no quería tener que estar de nuevo hasta pasado medianoche viendo películas animadas. Notó el puchero que formó Scott, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. —Si lo haces mañana prepararás cocadas.

—¡Ya!

Ada se dio cuenta que pareció animarse aún más y se dio cuenta que quizás su plan no había funcionado como quería. Scott saludó al portero animadamente y Ada declinó su ayuda. Cuando llegó a su apartamento en el séptimo piso ya estaba cansada y tal vez hacer que Scott durmiera antes para tomar una baño relajante no sonaba como una mala idea.

Scott corrió directamente hacia el sofá y Ada bajó las bolsas a un costado del pequeño pasillo que se formaba en la entrada. Movió su brazo para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que esta lo hiciera algo la detuvo, miró de reojo hacia el suelo y notó el zapato, un bototo de hombre, desconocido y sin sentido a esas horas y sin anunciarse, por lo que rápidamente Ada volteó, su puño en alto y con fuerza se dirigió a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. El espacio era suficiente para que lograra golpearlo, pero entonces el hombre detuvo su golpe y Ada lo reconoció cuando finalmente lo vio a la cara

—No te atrevas a cerrar— notó el tono serio, pero la mirada del hijo de Wesker la miró un momento, entonces a obviamente Scott que estaba tras ella y sus ojos regresaron a la espía, soltando finalmente su muñeca.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, la mirada fija en él y atenta a cualquier peligro.

—Tú eres la mujer, la del incidente con Simmons… y la que me seguía. Quiero respuestas. No me iré sin tenerlas.

Miró a Scott tras ella un momento, confundido y en alerta, pero por lo que tenía entendido él no era parecido a su padre, al menos eso era lo que había pensado cuando se dio cuenta que había estado del mismo bando de los buenos, aunque pensaba que quizás él se encontraba en una área gris como ella.

—Hablo en serio.

—Intentas algo, especialmente contra él— miró de nuevo a Jake, haciendo clara referencia a Scott, pero demostrándole con la expresión de su rostro que hablaba muy en serio. —Y jamás sabrán que fue de ti.

—Bien, solamente quiero hablar.

Lo vio alzar sus manos, palmas extendidas, demostrando que se encontraba desarmado, aunque ella no iba a confiar simplemente. Abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar, tomando las bolsas le indicó que la siguiera y Scott por costumbre la siguió, aunque no despegó la mirada del joven que también miraba con curiosidad al niño.

—Toma asiento.

Fue una orden que provocó que Jake arqueara una ceja, pero lo hizo en silencio, Ada dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina, desde ese lugar podía ver la sala y Scott esperó por sus instrucciones de pie bajo el marco de la ventana. Los ojos de color verde fijos en el joven de cabello rojo cortado al ras que parecía igual de curioso, tanto como el niño que metió su dedo pulgar a su boca. Ada se acuclilló frente a él y sostuvo el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos.

—Si te digo que te vayas, lo harás, sin quejas— Scott asintió, sin decir nada y ella tomó su mano para regresar a la sala, tomando asiento en el sofá frente al hijo de Wesker. _Jake_ , pensó Ada, intentando no llamarlo como 'El hijo de-' para evitar -quizás- una situación incomoda.

—¿Tú conociste a mi padre?— preguntó él en cuanto ella sentó a Scott sobre sus piernas, acomodándolo para que quedara ligeramente recostado sobre ella, pero sin presionar su herida.

—Si, trabajé para él.

Ada notó como el mercenario respiraba hondo y pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza y rostro hasta empuñarla sobre su propio regazo, obviamente él estaba intentando ganar control sobre si mismo, intentando que las emociones no lo controlaran, ella sabía sobre eso.

—¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen? Tú sabes lo que él hizo, ¿no? — Ada miró al pelirrojo y entonces al niño en sus brazos. Suspiró para luego bajar al niño de su regazo y entregarle su peluche.

—Scott, ve a jugar a tu cuarto un momento— el niño asintió y caminó rápidamente a su cuarto.

Jake lo siguió con la mirada y entonces la miró a ella cuando se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Presionó la encimera y esta pareció desencajar, movió la parte superior y sacó tres carpetas para luego cerrar nuevamente el acceso a su escondite y regresar a la sala. Tiró los archivos sobre la mesa de café y se sentó en su puesto nuevamente. El Muller la observó por un momento y entonces tomó la primera carpeta.

—Trabajé para Simmons antes, pero tras dejarlo a él y sus locos planes, después de eso fui enviada a Raccoon City para robar una muestra del virus G, cumplí con la misión para tu padre y él me reclutó. No pregunté jamás por los objetivos finales de mis trabajos, solamente hacia lo que me pedían y ganaba mi dinero— explicó mientras veía como Jake revisaba las carpetas con atención.

No sabía realmente que hacer, no era lo más empática que existía, pero sabía que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para el Muller, pero era ya tiempo. Notó que el pelirrojo estaba con seriedad inspeccionando todo, cada detalle escrito en los reportes, pero que a cada segundo algo dentro de él parecía querer salir.

¿Un grito, un lamento, una lágrima?

No lo sabía.

—¿Qué tengo que ver?

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Me dijiste quien eras— Ada sonrió, sutilmente, y entonces negó, meciendo su cabellera negra. —¿Crees que no recordaré que me dijiste sobre quien era mi padre y-?

—Esa no era yo— Jake estaba más que confundido y lo notó cuando incluso apartó su mirada de la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos. —Supongo que no lo sabes.

—¿No entiendo? He pasado semanas buscándote cuando escuché que podías estar por aquí.

—¿De dónde lo escuchaste?— aquello no era algo bueno de escuchar cuando obviamente se estaba escondiendo, pero Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Unos conocidos creyeron que te podría encontrar aquí, aunque no estaban seguros, desapareciste de pronto y te vieron hace unos días en una misión.

—¿Quiénes?

— _Conocidos_.

—No lo entiendes, dime sus nombre o alguna forma de reconocerlos.

—¿Los matarás?— no dudaría en hacerlo si eso aseguraba la protección de Scott, pero no lo reconoció en voz alta, no necesitaba hacerlo, porque con la simple expresión seria en su rostro Jake claramente lo entendió. —Nada de que preocuparse, traficantes de tecnología, nada peligroso. No te vieron con el _niño_.

—¿Estás seguro?— lo vio asentir y entonces se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Entones…?

—A quién conociste era a un tipo de _clon_ mío.

Ada procedió a explicarle lo sucedido, sin muchos detalles sobre el pasado, pero con la suficiente cantidad de información como para que entendiera todo lo que había hecho Carla y aclarando su inocencia frente al mercenario. Especialmente cuando le hizo saber que quien había tenido la misión de encontrarlo había sido su doppelgänger.

—Ella se parecía a mi, pero no era ni jamás sería como yo realmente— miró por sobre su hombro cuando escuchó los pasos de Scott en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, obviamente estaba intentando no hacer ruido, pero Ada siempre estaba atenta a él. —¿Scott?

—¿Sí, māma?— su hijo fingió la mejor expresión de sorpresa cuando fue atrapado, respondiendo solamente un momento después.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Jugo— Ada asintió al pequeño, a quién siguió con la mirada entrar a la cocina, sin problemas notó que abrió el refrigerador y caminó hacia ella, tenía tres cajas de los jugos individuales que compraba para él y sonriendo le entregó una a ella y entonces miró a Jake un momento y la mirada verde claro se volvió a fijar en la espía.

—Hazlo— una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pequeño y Ada lo observó acercarse a Jake, ofreciéndole la otra caja de jugo.

—Gracias, _niño_ — la timidez de Scott rápidamente desapareció cuando el mercenario recibió la pequeña caja.

—De nada— le encantaba ver a su hijo siendo tan educado y amable. Jake le dirigidó una sonrisa a Scott y Ada volvió a asentir cuando Scott la miró otra vez, una pregunta silenciosa más.

—Mi nombre es Scott.

—Yo soy Jake— Ada se mantuvo atenta cuando él le extendió la otra mano y Scott frunció el ceño confundido antes de darse cuenta sobre que era lo que debía hacer y estrechó su mano.

—Carla era lo que te dije, pero jamás podría haber sido como yo, a diferencia de ella, yo tengo a alguien muy preciado cómo para destruir el mundo— Scott sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa amplia antes de alejarse del mercenario y regresar hasta donde estaba ella, Ada lo abrazó, mirándolo con atención y entonces miró de nuevo a Jake. —Y si hubiese tenido que hacerlo, no habría fracasado.

—Empiezo a no dudarlo.

—La última carpeta tiene lo último que conseguí, podría no dejarte verla, pero supongo que esto me ahorrará mucho tiempo— dijo mientras miraba la última carpeta sobre la mesa. Antes de que él la tomara, puso su mano sobre el archivo y lo miró con seriedad. —Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero hay otras que no. Tuve una buena razón para hacerlo.

»Scott es mi hijo, es lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa, realmente todo lo que he hecho y haré será por él. Sé que no tuviste un padre, él tampoco lo tiene por la seguridad de ambos, pero te pido que lo comprendas, esto que hice fue por una sola razón, tal vez, eres la cura para mi hijo.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el incidente en Tatchi y había logrado pasar desapercibida, incluso tras la visita inesperada de Jake Muller. Era el primer día de Octubre y, además de un par de llamadas, había logrado evitar regresar a trabajar, sus ahorros eran suficientes para no tener que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo pronto, aunque antes esperaba darle un mes más de normalidad a Scott.

Ese día era uno de ellos y caminando con Scott a su lado tomado de su mano parecía ser un día normal hasta que notó algunos camiones estacionados en la calle que llevaba a la heladería. Frunció el ceño cuando notó el logo de la B.S.A.A. en el costado de los vehículos, pero eso no la detuvo, sino que el hecho de que notó la presencia de un antiguo 'conocido' entre un grupo de agentes.

—¿Qué pasa, māma? — preguntó él mirándola, el pequeño que vestía un jeans y una polera roja de mangas cortas, además de unas zapatillas deportivas y un gorro del mismo tono que la polera, los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre su madre, quien se había quedado quieta durante un rato.

—Iremos por un helado más tarde, regresemos a casa— dijo jalándole un poco la mano para que el pequeño retrocediera. Quedaban solamente dos tiendas para alcanzar la heladería, pero prefería evitar toparse con el agente si era posible. Sin embargo, notó como Scott agitó el peluche que sostenía en la otra mano y ya comenzaba a reconocer ese gesto.

—No, yo quiero helado— dijo enojado, su madre lo miro casi suplicando, pero la mirada decidida del pequeño la había visto antes, tanto en ella como en el padre de él. —Promesa.

Ada miró al pequeño con seriedad un momento y entonces al grupo de agentes, había prometido llevarlo por un helado después de que hiciera sus tareas y sabía que él simplemente no lo olvidaría, aunque si aprovechaba que se movían de un lado a otro, dándole la espalda al lugar, podría entrar sin ser vista.

—Está bien— suspiró de manera fuerte, miró un momento para avanzar en el momento justo en que el capitán del equipo les daba la espalda y entonces caminó hasta el interior de la tienda, tuvo que hacer que Scott siguiera adelante cuando lo notó distraído por los agentes en el exterior y se aseguró una vez más de que el agente se mantuviera alejado cuando miró por sobre su hombro antes de acercarse al mesón.

—¿De qué lo quieres?— preguntó, teniendo que volver a captar su atención cuando Scott estaba mirando asombrado a los agentes de nuevo.

—Chocolate— dijo sonriente, regresando su atención a ella, Ada solamente asintió y entonces hizo su pedido.

No creía poder tener más mala suerte, ¿no?

Era suficiente con que Chris Redfield se encontrara afuera, demasiado cerca para no mantenerse alerta, aunque obviamente no sacaría su arma en un lugar con esa cantidad de gente, menos aún con su hijo presente, pero ya había pensado en tres formas de escapar de ahí con Scott sin tener que ser testigo de nada que pudiera generarle algún tipo de trauma si intentaban detenerla.

Llevó a Scott de la mano hasta una mesa apartada, se sentó dandole la espalda a la entrada, pero no pudo evitar que Scott se sentara de tal manera que podía ver el exterior, Ada le quitó el gorro que llevaba y acomodó el peluche de Scott junto a él en el otro asiento. Su mirada estaba fija en el exterior, incluso cuando continuaba comiendo, su mano ensuciándose cuando el helado se derretía en su cuchara y Ada tuvo que tomar la mano del pequeño para limpiarla.

—Ten más cuidado.

—Māma.

—¿Qué sucede, guapo?— preguntó, había sacado unas toallas humedas para limpiarlo. Asegurándose de hacerlo rápido para que su helado no se derritiera también.

—¿Mi bàba es cómo ellos? — no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber a quienes se refería y respiró hondo, ladeando su cabeza para mirar al pequeño que fijó sus ojos verdes regresando a ella, mirándola con expectante por su respuesta.

—No, hace algo parecido, pero no es como ellos— su hijo asintió, una vez más apartando la mirada y Ada sacó su teléfono, notando unos mensajes de la agencia que advertía sobre el movimiento de equipos B.S.A.A. por toda la costa oeste, Ada solamente arqueó una ceja ante el mal timing del mensaje.

—Ups— apartó su mirada del aparato electrónico cuando escuchó a Scott hablar, pero entonces el sonido de la cuchara cayendo hizo que mirara el suelo y entonces la mesa, notando que había derramado también el pequeño vaso de agua de soda. —Lo siento.

—Está bien, espera aquí— levantó a Scott en brazos para cambiarlo de asiento y evitar que se ensuciara, salvando el oso de peluche antes de que cayera sobre el charco y entregándoselo al pequeño que la miraba con culpa en sus ojos. —vuelvo en un segundo.

Pocas veces Scott tenía ese tipo de accidentes, por lo que le sonrió y entonces fue hasta el mostrador para pedir algo con lo que limpiar.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

**SCOTT**

Cuando su madre no lo miraba bajó de su asiento, sin soltar su peluche se dirigió hasta la puerta del local, sabiendo que era incorrecto, pero demasiado interesado en saciar su curiosidad por las personas en uniforme que veía desde hace un rato en el exterior del lugar.

No bajaría a la calle ni se alejaría, por lo que no veía problema en eso, además de que su mamá le había dicho que ellos eran buenos, lo reconocía de los vídeos en la televisión y quería conocerlos. Se detuvo junto a ellos, aunque los adultos estaban hablando y no notaron que se encontraba ahí hasta que tiró del chaleco protector de uno de ellos, provocando que volteara y entonces bajara su mirada para verlo.

—Señor— dijo el hombre que había notado su presencia se dirigió al más grande de ellos, que volteó a ver a Scott tras seguir la mirada del hombre.

—¿Qué?— vio al hombre que parecía tan musculoso cómo sus juguetes de super-héroes acuclillarse frente a él, notó la mirada confundida que fijó sobre él, pero Scott sonrió. —¿Estás perdido?

—No— negó rápidamente con su cabeza. —Mi mamá está ahí— el hombre miró en la dirección que él señaló con su dedo. —¿Usted es policía?

—Oh, no, pero algo parecido— el hombre sonrió de manera amable y Scott se relajó, entrando en confianza.

—¿Agente?

—Así es— lo vio asentir y entonces cómo volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero no parecía enojado, sino que confundido. —Yo soy Chris.

—Me llamo Scott.

—Un placer conocerte Scott— el hombre miró por sobre él en distintas direcciones, pero un momento después lo volvió a mirar cuando el hijo de Ada Wong volvió a hablar.

—Pelean contra malos— estaba recordando todo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre las personas como él y el agente obviamente estaba algo sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

—Correcto— el hombre señaló su peluche y Scott lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. —¿Cómo se llama tu osito?

—Leon— respondió con una amplia sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—Mi apellido es Redfield. Soy Chris Redfield, ¿y tú?— le preguntó mirando a su alrededor una vez más en busca de la mama del pequeño.

—Māma me dijo que no diera mi nombre, solo en emergencias, a ella no le gusta que hable con extraños, pero usted es un agente y son buenos.

—Así es— dijo Chris, sonriéndole tras escuchar pacientemente sus palabras, para sus cuatro años era muy articulado y Scott estaba orgulloso de eso. —Te pareces mucho a un amigo— dijo mirando fijamente cada rasgo del niño.

—Māma dice que me parezco a papá.

—Señor, llegan órdenes— uno de los hombres habló y el agente apartó su mirada de él un momento, asintiendo ante las palabras, pero entonces lo volvió a mirar al pequeño.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ahora mejor ve con tu mamá, debe estar preocupada— dijo levantándose y posando su mano sobre la rubia cabellera que tenía casi el mismo corte de Leon solo que un poco más corto.

—Si, señor. Cuidado.

—Lo tendremos niño, adiós.

Scott sonrió, emocionado por ver un agente en persona tras verlos muchas veces en la televisión, agitó su mano y entonces corrió hasta el interior de la heladería, pero solamente avanzó unos pasos en el interior antes de que su madre lo atrapara.

—Scott, no debiste alejarte— le recriminó, molesta porque lo había hecho y el pequeño rubio rápidamente bajó su cabeza.

—Lo siento, māma.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me escuchaste?— asintió ante su pregunta y Ada le ofreció su mano, guiándolo de regreso a la mesa.

A pesar de que habían terminado de comer el helado hace ya un buen rato, Scott no entendía porqué no se iban todavía y por que su madre lucía tan seria, era obvio que debía estar molesta por lo que había hecho, pero no paraba de mirar disimuladamente hacia la salida. Scott notó que los agentes se retiraron de pronto, subiéndose a los autos cuyos motores captaron por completo su atención y entonces, un rato después, su mamá le ofreció la mano para irse.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

**ADA**

Tres semanas después del incidente en dónde se encontró a Chris Redfield fuera de una heladería simplemente intentaba evitar salir tanto como antes. Ese día había tenido que ir por un paquete, sirviendo como intermediara para una misión de otro agente, un dinero extra que no menos preciaba y que era fácil de ganar.

Se retiró de Central Park en dirección a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, había dejado el maletín dónde había sido indicado y unos minutos después escuchó la notificación que anunciaba que había llegado transferencia de dinero a su cuenta, por lo que regresaría a casa antes de lo que tenía pensado.

Había notado la gran cantidad de seguridad, más policías de lo común, pero no le sorprendía con las asambleas que habían en edificios cercanos y todas las reuniones que habían anunciado en la televisión por el cambio de mando que tendría que haber pronto debido a la muerte del presidente anterior.

Pasó por una tienda pequeña para no verse rodeada de mucha gente y compró lo que le faltaba para cocinar la cena. Notó una gran cantidad de autos cuando dobló en una calle, todos estaban aparcados en la calle que se encontraba cerrada, supuso que lo mejor era alejarse y dobló por otro lado aunque le tomara unos minutos más llegar a su departamento.

Tenía esa sensación de ser perseguida, pero cuando volteó para mirar tras ella simplemente no pudo ver a nadie y siguió adelante. Al llegar pasó antes por Scott que se encontraba con la señora Ming, feliz había salido tras tener algunas clases y entonces ella se despidió.

Para el momento en que estaba preparando la cena, Scott se encontraba viendo la televisión, absorto en las imágenes que pasaban en la pantalla, lo cual lo mantenía distraído junto a los dibujos que hacía, intentando imitar los dibujos animados que veía.

El teléfono del hogar sonó y provocó que ambos apartaran la mirada de las cosas que hacían, pero solamente Ada se acercó para contestar.

—Ha llegado un paquete para usted, señora— anunció el portero.

—Voy en un momento— respondió, dejó las cosas en sus lugares, los cuchillos lejos del alcance de Scott y entonces se dirigió a él —Iré por algo, no te muevas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, māma— una sonrisa encantadora fue lo primero que notó antes de ver como volvía al dibujo que había dejado de lado.

Ada salió rápidamente para no dejar a Scott solo por mucho tiempo, el ascensor no tardó en bajar los siete pisos, se suponía que recibiría algunas cosas nuevas para sus siguientes misiones, por lo que era lo mejor llevar todo a su departamento y ocultarlo para no levantar sospechas, después de todo tuvo que recuperar muchas de las flechas gastadas en los últimos meses.

—Gracias— dijo en cuanto recibió el paquete, firmando unos papeles para el portero que solamente sonrió y se alejó.

Regresar al departamento pareció incluso más rápido y cuando entró vio a Scott todavía en su lugar, aunque había terminado un dibujo y comenzaba otro.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, serviré la cena en unos minutos.

Scott asintió y Ada aprovechó para dejar el paquete en la cocina, moviendo la superficie del escondite que tenía en el mesón, abriendo el paquete sacó las municiones, las granadas cegadoras y cuando estaba por sacar las pistolas sostuvo una en su mano cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta principal.

—Voy— escuchó a su hijo, pero Ada cerró el escondite de inmediato y sin bajar su arma se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo a su hijo por el abdomen para detenerlo.

—No, vete a tu cuarto, no salgas— dijo en voz baja, señalándole que guardara silencio y escondiendo su arma tras su espalda para que él no la viera.

Scott miró confundido, pero asintió, ella le indicó su peluche y el niño fue por él mientras Ada cubría los dibujos con unas revistas, cambiando el canal, Scott sin dudar acató su orden y en silencio desapareció tras la puerta de su pieza.

Se movió con precaución hacia la puerta, su arma preparada y realmente estaba deseando que fuera algún vecino que preguntaría algo banal y se marcharía, pero no podía simplemente relajarse con el hecho de que Jake la había encontrado por rumores y el haberse encontrado con Chris Redfield en medio de Nueva York, además de que los golpes se repetían tras algunas pausas.

—Ada, abre, soy Leon— la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta se identificó de inmediato, aunque incluso si no lo hacía lo hubiese reconocido de todas formas con solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

Ada sintió el nudo en su estómago y el peso sobre sus hombros, tenía mala suerte, definitivamente.

—Ada, se que estas aquí, te vi entrar, ábreme, por favor— ella miró por sobre su hombro hacia las habitaciones y respiró hondo, no pensaba que eso pasara así de pronto, ella estaba planeando como enfrentar todo eso, tener todo más controlado. —Ada, solamente quiero que hablemos, me iré después si eso quieres, pero necesito respuestas.

Bajó su arma y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta un momento, sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente y que quizás responder sus dudas y lograr que se alejara por un tiempo no sería algo malo. Abrió con lentitud la puerta, viendo al rubio del otro lado, su ropa de civil la reconocía, era el conjunto que solía llevar puesta en caso de emergencias, y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Leon?

—Necesito hablar contigo— notó que puso la mano sobre la puerta, obviamente un gesto para prevenir que la cerrara, pero Ada no creía que iba a hacerlo con la suplica que había en sus ojos. —Necesito respuestas.

—Estoy seguro que me podrías haber preguntado la próxima vez que nos encontraramos— sonrió como lo solía hacer, de manera algo arrogante, aunque realmente en su interior no estaba segura de que pasaría con todo eso.

—Ada, esta vez no— la sonrisa se borró de los labios de ella cuando notó la seriedad en su voz, la suplica en sus ojos, pero también la confusión que reconoció en Tatchi.

—Entra, pero será rápido, no tengo tiempo y-.

—Ada, he esperado meses para encontrarte y obtener respuestas, no me iré así de fácil— la espía se hizo a un lado, dejando el suficiente espacio para que él entrara y poniéndole el seguro a su arma cuando él notó que la tenía todavía en su mano.

—Bien, pero te irás si te lo pido, nos juntaremos si no es suficiente— Ada cerró la puerta tras ellos, prefería tenerlo adentro del departamento que gritando afuera y que todos sus vecinos lo escucharan, especialmente que alertara al matrimonio Ming. —¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Sabes muy bien sobre qué— Ada cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró atenta cómo él paseó su mirada por la sala, no podía ver los dibujos y agradecía haber guardado los juguetes de Scott antes de ir a trabajar. —Por más de tres meses te he buscado— sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de Leon que parecía de pronto agobiado antes de volver a fijar sus ojos celestes sobre ella. —Lo que pasó en Tatchi… lo qué vi en la Catedral… yo… tengo muchas dudas.

—No sé que viste— mintió, aunque no del todo, ya que realmente no sabía que era todo lo que él sabía. Sin embargo, Leon frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella de nuevo, casi acorralándola contra la pared.

—Sabes lo que vi, debes saberlo porque todos te buscaban y Chris… él dijo que habías muerto y yo…— notó el claro nudo que se le formó en la garganta y pudo reconocer en los ojos de Leon la misma mirada que había visto años atrás y que realmente no sabía cómo sentirse sobre aquello, era la misma expresión que él tuvo antes de que ella cayera en aquel lugar en Raccoon City. —Después estabas ahí, nos ayudaste y lo que Simmons decía… Ada, no sé, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué está pasando.

—Leon, siempre confundido con todo esto— el agente apartó la mirada, respirando hondo. Ada sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, simplemente ser madre la había _ablandado_ , incluso mucho más de lo que había cambiado tras Raccoon City, pero debía mantenerse firme, tanto cómo pudiera. —¿No te bastó con la información que te dí?

—Era sobre Simmons, yo vi un vídeo y aparecías tú… eras tú…. Y había una crisálida y-.

—No era yo— interrumpió abruptamente, intentando terminar con una parte de su obvia confusión y angustia. —No soy la de ese vídeo.

—Se parecía a ti y… yo pensé.

—Pensaste mal, _novato_ , no era yo— no pudo evitar sonreír cuando reconoció al mismo policía que conoció por primera vez, que parecía un boyscout, demasiado bueno e ingenuo. Dejó el arma sobre un mueble y agradeció la idea de no tener las fotografías de Scott colgadas o en marcos al rededor de la casa, tenía cientos de ellas, pero no era algo que dejara a la vista de todos. —Es complicado, pero supongo que no te dejaron ver toda la información.

—La B.S.A.A. la tiene respaldada, yo llevo semanas esperando la autorización y pensé que podría encontrarte antes.

—¿Era la opción más difícil y seguiste adelante con ella?

—No es cómo si me rindiera fácilmente— Ada notó el cambio en su actitud, parecía que algo en él se había desvanecido, una carga que había notado en cómo su postura parecía decaída, pero entonces estaba de pronto más cerca de ella y Ada levantó la mirada ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

—No era yo, era una especie de… _clon_ , supongo que es la palabra más adecuada— aquella cercanía le recordaba a España, aunque estaba segura de que esta vez no tenía una plaga en su interior que lo forzaría a ahorcarla. —Te puedo dar unas hojas para que leas, si eso ayuda a tu curiosidad. El resto, fue un malentendido, yo soy Ada Wong, la única que existe y que conoces, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Te creí muerta.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Ada— ella sonrió, a pesar del tono de reproche de él y quedó tan pérdida en observarlo a él que de pronto notó las manos de Leon alzarse, guiándose hacia el rostro de ella.

Le permitió tocar con su mano su mejilla y entonces sintió la otra a la altura de sus costillas, extrañaba el tacto de él y especialmente la sensación de sentirse deseada, incluso se perdió un momento cuando él la besó. Labios que conocía muy bien y una mano fuerte que la atrajo contra él, ella se permitió dejarse llevar hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared y entonces abrió sus ojos que había cerrado ante la sensación del beso y apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Leon cuando apartó su rostro.

—No es el momento para algo cómo esto— no con el hijo de _ambos_ en su habitación, y es que Ada había recordado de súbito que no era el mejor momento. —Además, debes decirme cómo me encontraste.

—Te vi cuando salía de mi hotel, llevabas bolsas de una tienda, obviamente no vas de compras cuando estás en misiones, y te seguí— Ada recordó todo su recorrido y supuso que se refería a la calle cerrada por la que se había detenido un momento para cambiar su rumbo. —No sabes lo irónico que encontré el simplemente verte por las calles de Nueva York cuando llevaba semanas escuchando reportes para saber si alguien te había visto.

—Parece ser una ciudad pequeña— él arqueó una ceja y ella se separó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho una vez más. —Tengo cosas que hacer, si estás en la ciudad te puedo ir a ver un rato para hablar.

Leon la miraba atento, pero ella creía que era buen momento para que se retirara, conocía a Scott lo suficiente para saber que su paciencia tenía limite y la curiosidad incluso podía superar sus ordenes, por lo que debía sacar a Leon pronto del departamento.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—¿Celoso?— cuestionó con un tono burlesco, solamente para molestarlo por su notoria seriedad cuando preguntó aquello.

—Parece que quieres deshacerte de mí.

—Es solamente un mal momento, estoy ocupada.

Ada intentó que la siguiera hacia la salida, pero él se interpuso en su paso, bloqueando el camino hacia la puerta. Ada tenía tras ella el pasillo de las habitaciones, a su derecha la sala y comedor, y a la izquierda la cocina, pero solamente el pasillo tras él era el único lugar al que quería llevar a Leon para sacarlo de ahí.

—Podemos hablar, ahora, sobre _todo_. Necesito que respondas todas estas dudas que tengo y no quiero que sigamos con este juego del gato y el ratón, no hay una misión de por medio ni riesgo al que sobrevivir, estoy seguro que podemos finalmente resolver todo esto— había regresado esa expresión de Leon, esa que era una mezcla de seriedad y confusión, una parte de angustia y otra de esperanza. —Quiero saber quién eres realmente, por qué me has ayudado y qué somos _nosotros_ , qué es esto— Leon hizo un gesto entre ambos, pero ella realmente no tenía una respuesta para lo último, lo primero era algo difícil de responder y lo segundo era fácil, pero no podía decirlo con facilidad sin sentir que le hacía daño. —Si hay algo que nos una, que mantenga lo que sea que tenemos, entonces quiero que lo intentemos y no quiero que huyas.

»He sido honesto contigo muchas veces, incluso cuando no estoy seguro de mi mismo y sabes que ya estoy cansado de ir de un lugar a otro, encontrándote si tengo suerte o si tu me permites verte. Te he pedido más de una vez que dejes de huir, incluso si hace tiempo que dejé de decirlo, sabes que te lo volvería a pedir, en estos últimos cuatro años solamente te he visto de lejos y no sé que es lo que pasó para que te alejaras, pero créeme que si lo hablamos podría entenderlo, estoy seguro que por cómo soy, lo haré de todas formas.

—Guapo, todo es complicado, demasiado para que lo entiendas— notó que él frunció el ceño una vez más e incluso irguió su espalda, de pronto notaba la diferencia de alturas que ya desde hace años el rubio había marcado, aunque nunca la había hecho sentir pequeña hasta ese momento. —Si quieres podemos hablar después y-.

—¿Y qué me asegura que no volverás a desaparecer?

—Necesito hablar contigo también, pero ahora no es el momento.

—¿Cuándo lo será?

—No lo sé, dame unas semanas y-.

—Ada siempre desapareces-.

—Debo hablar contigo, es algo importante y-.

—¿Quién es él?

Se quedó callada cuando notó que la mirada de Leon estaba por sobre ella, justo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los cuarto y Ada cerró sus ojos deseando que aquello no fuera verdad. En sus planes todavía no estaba que se encontraran, no hasta saber que hacer con el problema de su identidad, los análisis médicos de Scott y la seguridad de ambos rubios.

—Ada— abrió los ojos de golpe, levantando ligeramente el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Leon seguía mirando hacia el frente, sus ojos fijos en quien obviamente había desobedecido sus ordenes. —¿Quién es ese niño?

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Scott en el espacio que quedaba de la puerta abierta, pero rápidamente se escondió y Ada respiró hondo. Sí tenía mala suerte finalmente.

—¿No me dirás quién es?

—No— respondió finalmente a una de sus preguntas, pero solamente provocó que Leon la mirara con una seriedad que pocas veces iba dirigida a ella

—¿Quién es Ada?— insistió el agente.

—Debes irte.

—¿Qué me ocultas?— el tono de voz serio hizo que Ada se quedara callada, había desafío en la mirada celeste de Leon y ella estaba segura que tantos años de mentiras y secretos le habían pasado la cuenta.

—Solamente, mantén la calma, por él— no lo detuvo cuando pasó junto a ella, respiró hondo y entonces volteó para seguirlo.

No era la forma que quería que ambos se conocieran, ella estaba todavía planeando como debía ocurrir, pero al igual que en el último tiempo, todo simplemente no salía cómo ella lo había planeado. Scott se volvió a asomar, pero tuvo que detenerlo cuando iba a esconderse nuevamente.

—Cariño, espera— Scott no se alejó, pero incluso cuando ella se acercó extendiéndole una mano para que se acercara, el pequeño simplemente se quedó en su lugar. —Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Scott siempre se mostraba tímido en el comienzo, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando negó con la cabeza y volvió a esconderse en la habitación. Cuando Ada miró a Leon, él también la miró y Ada dio un paso atrás, asintiendo cuando bajó la mirada y sin tener nada que decir realmente.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

**LEON**

Leon había quedado sorprendido cuando había creído ver a Ada cuando él salía de su hotel, pero al seguirla y confirmar que era ella cuando bajó por algo a la recepción del edificio, pero aquella era una sorpresa más grande de lo que hubiese pensado, algo que jamás esperó en su vida.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, lentamente revelando la habitación que tenía una cama individual en un costado, un baúl lleno de juguetes, un escritorio en el lado contrario junto a una cómoda y un ropero, pero nada de eso importó cuando su mirada se centró en el niño que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra extendida en el medio de la habitación.

La habitación estaba algo oscura, aunque era por la noche que había comenzado a caer en el exterior, las cortinas se mantuvieron abiertas, pero de todos modos no podía ver mucho y el niño parecía no importarle y, aunque miró a ambos adultos por un momento, Rápidamente miró hacia el coche de policía con el que estaba jugando.

Notó que Ada no se movió de la entrada de la habitación, por lo que supuso que era él quien debía salir de las dudas, así que avanzó con pasos lentos y atento a los movimientos del niño. En su interior Leon ya tenía una idea sobre que se trataba todo eso, pero necesitaba asegurarse y no ilusionarse.

—Hola.

—Hola— repitió el niño, un tono de voz bajo, obviamente tímido. Leon se sentó junto a él en el suelo, una distancia prudente y de tal forma que podía ver a Ada también.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó, tan carismático y controlado como podía, notando cómo el pequeño volteó a ver a Ada buscando su permiso y la espía asintió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mi nombre es Scott— dijo sin problemas y una sonrisa que demostró que comenzaba a ganar confianza. Sin embargo, Leon tuvo que mirar a Ada ante la mención de aquel nombre.

—Es un placer conocerte, Scott— le ofreció la mano y el niño rápidamente reaccionó para estrecharla. Intentó distinguir los rasgos del pequeño, pero no quería una imagen vaga, por lo que miró a Ada, que parecía estar en un trance hasta el momento en que sus miradas chocaron. —¿Prendes la luz?

Leon sentía en su interior demasiadas emociones como para poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, su mente trabajaba rápidamente y no sabía si sentía miedo, curiosidad, ansiedad o alegría, era una mezcla absurda y lógica a la vez. Sabía que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el _miedo_ que tenía era por saber que no había estado ahí, por simplemente no existir para ese niño o jamás volver a verlo, la _curiosidad_ era clara desde el momento en que lo vio asomarse tímidamente y especialmente al escuchar su nombre, la ansiedad se traducía en el acelerado latir de su corazón y la alegría era simple con la sola idea que se había formado en su cabeza y corazón.

Ada pareció dudarlo un momento, pero entonces prendió la luz y Leon entonces pudo distinguir los rasgos del pequeño Scott. Leon estaba perplejo y estaba seguro que no necesitaba que Ada dijera nada para confirmar lo que era obvio con solo mirarlo.

El cabello rubio del niño no era tan oscuro como pensó en un comienzo, era tan claro cómo el que él solía tener cuando tenía esa edad, incluso cuando era unos años más joven. Su piel y nariz eran parecidas a los suyos, pero los ojos, definitivamente, eran de Ada, un tono más claro, pero iguales y demasiado parecidos para no ver en la mirada confundida del pequeño a la espía que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Leon estaba seguro que había que ser el idiota más grande del mundo para no darse cuenta del parecido, incluso su yo policía novato que había dejado atrás se habría dado cuenta que ese niño era simplemente la mezcla perfecta de ambos.

—De él te quería hablar— la voz de Ada hizo que el pequeño volteara a mirarla con confusión, pero incluso Leon no entendió a que se refería hasta que continuó. —él es la razón por la que jamás nos volvimos a ver después de Nueva York.

Notó el brillo en los ojos de Ada y podría haber jurado que eran lágrimas, que obviamente ella no dejó que la venciera. Estaba enojado porque claramente Ada le había ocultado la existencia del pequeño que continuaba mirándolos confundido, pero simplemente no podía odiarla, algo en su interior lo había _anestesiado_ y necesitaba resolver todo aquello en ese momento.

—Scott, debo hablar un momento con tu mamá un momento, ¿nos esperas aquí?— Leon miró al niño cuando le preguntó, un tono amable e incluso una sonrisa tímida, la misma que contrastó con la que se formó en los labios del pequeño rubio. —Bien, volveremos en un minuto, espera.

—Shi— no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tan amplia como Scott.

Se levantó, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Scott, alborotando el cabello rubio _similar_ al suyo.

—Ada.

—Quédate aquí, ya volvemos.

Leon la siguió después de que ella le hablara a Scott, un tono tranquilo y _maternal_ , algo que quedó grabado en su mente incluso cuando volvió a sentir ansiedad. Ada lo guió hasta la cocina, notó una lasagna que estaba preparada, pero no había sido calentada en el horno y los platos y servicios para dos. Obviamente la había interrumpido y era claro que por esa razón había querido que él se retirara.

Ella no había planeado su presencia ahí.

—Es mi hijo, ¿no es así? — la pregunta fue súbita y salió de su interior antes de que pudiera pensarlo con claridad. Un impulso que llenó su voz de seriedad y que provocó un momento de silencio cuando Ada no respondió. Leon respiró hondo, intentando controlar las emociones que dieron vueltas en su interior, una intentando ganarle a la otra. —¿Es mi hijo?

—Sí— su respuesta fue un susurro acompañado de su mirada bajando al suelo, huyendo.

—Ada, tengo un _hijo_ y me lo ocultaste.

—Era necesario.

—¿¡Lo era!?

—Leon, baja tu tono— la advertencia de Ada estuvo acompañada de ella mirando hacia la entrada a la cocina y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero no era algo que en esos momentos estuviera pensando mucho.

—No me pidas eso, no cuando ese niño que está en la otra habitación es _mi_ hijo, el cual acabo de conocer— su tono de voz era alto, tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas y no sabía que hacer con toda esa información.

—Era y _es_ necesario— Leon se mantuvo en su lugar cuando ella se movió por la cocina, apoyando su cadera contra el mueble, estaba atrapada en ese lugar y tendría que responder. —Por la seguridad de él y la _tuya_.

—Yo podría haberte ayudado a protegerlo-.

—Yo puedo protegerlo.

—Entonces, ¿no era por su seguridad?

—No es a lo que me refiero, sabes muy bien que _puedo_ protegerlo, lo he hecho hasta el día de hoy y sé que puedo continuar haciéndolo, Sin embargo, tengo enemigos, los mismos de los que te he intentado mantener protegido y alejado— la actitud usual que veía en Ada, su mirada se volvió seria, a pesar la emoción todavía presente en sus ojos, e irguió su espalda, levantando su cabeza ligeramente, desafiante.

—Sé que eres capaz de eso, pero es mi hijo, Ada, _Nuestro_ hijo— se corrigió a si mismo, intentando que la idea quedara en su cabeza, pero no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento reprimido que aceleraba su pecho.

Había soportado todos los juegos y secretos de Ada, pero esto no lo podía soportar, esto lo había roto por dentro, no se sentía mal por ser padre, y menos aun si el hijo era con Ada, a la única mujer que ha amado realmente, si no que el hecho de que podría haber existido la posibilidad de quizás jamás haber sabido sobre la existencia de Scott o el simple hecho de que se había perdido el embarazo de Ada, el nacimiento de su hijo y los primeros años.

—¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?, o acaso ¿tendría que enterarse de quien era realmente su padre y lo que hizo al igual que Jake Muller?— se acercó a ella, intentando que Ada mantuviera su atención en él y el tema que estaban discutiendo. —Cuando ya estuviera muerto por una misión o-.

—Tú no eres como Wesker.

—No, pero el hijo de él se enteró quién era su padre en medio de un ataque bio-terrorista, ¿eso planeabas?

—Yo no planeé nada, ¿si? Cada vez que tenía una idea algo surgía y después me arrepentía, pero lo iba a hacer, desde el primer momento en que supe sobre Scott supe que debías saberlo, pero no sabía cuando.

—Me viste dos veces desde Nueva York.

—Y las dos veces me convencí más de que debías saberlo, pero no podía simplemente llegar a tu puerta y decirte que teníamos un hijo, ¿no lo crees? Logré ocultarlo de Wesker y Simmons, pero eso no significa que estuviera segura que estábamos a salvo y lo que hizo Carla, mi clon, lo demostró. Me estaban buscando por algo que no hice, que jamás habría hecho porque puso en peligro a mi hijo, no sabes la rabia que sentí por ser usada. Y la B.S.A.A. Me buscaba, no podía simplemente aparecer después de lo de Tatchi en tu casa, no cuando todavía no estoy segura de que todo estará bien. No puedo simplemente jugar a la familia feliz.

—Sabias que lo que más quiero es una familia, me dijiste que la formara pero, ¿recuerdas lo que dije? — le preguntó, pero Ada se mantuvo en silencio un momento y su mirada la delató, ella lo recordaba. —No sería con nadie que no fueras tú, Te ofrecí quedarte conmigo y te negaste, me dolió, pero aun así te di tiempo pensando que me dirías cuando seria el momento oportuno… te esperé cinco malditos años, cinco años en que pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás.

—No fueron años fáciles.

—Pero es el momento, ¡No quiero más secretos!

Alzó su voz sin proponerselo, realmente demasiadas emociones en su interior para que su cuerpo las contuviera a la perfección, pero se arrepintió cuando la mirada de Ada se apartó de él y miró hacia un costado, directamente a la entrada de la cocina y un solo nombre salió de los labios de la mujer.

—Scott

—¿Qué pasa māma? — escuchó la voz suave del pequeño tras él y respiró hondo, no quería asustarlo por haber explotado, no quería hacerle eso a su propio hijo y esperó atento a lo que Ada respondería. —¿Por qué pelean?

—Oh, guapo, no pasa nada malo.

 _Guapo_ , esa palabra retumbó en el interior de su mente, reviviendo cada vez que la espía lo llamó de esa manera. La voz de Ada fue suave, acompañada de una sonrisa sutil que buscaba tranquilizar al niño y Leon se sintió mal por haberle gritado, estaba en su derecho de estar molesto por ese secreto, pero realmente jamás pensó que le gritaría… jamás había pensado que discutiría con Ada por algo como eso, realmente.

—¿Por qué el _señor_ gritó?

Leon reaccionó a su pregunta, él era el 'señor', aunque quería que el pequeño lo llamara padre o papá, cualquiera de esas dos palabras estaba seguro que haría explotar su corazón de felicidad, pero en esos momentos era un simple desconocido -algo que pretendía corregir pronto- y no quería que tuviera una mala primera impresión de él.

—Discúlpame si te asuste, Scott— dijo Leon en cuanto se volteó, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y sonrió imitando a Ada. —Solo estábamos hablando cosas de gente grande, no es nada malo.

—Así es, cariño— Ada lo apoyó tras él, pero estaba seguro de que debía darle un momento para ella a solas, tenían que calmarse y no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que hablaran todo.

—Tu mamá debe hacer algo, ¿te parece si me muestras tus juguetes mientras?

Leon extendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño, ofreciéndole tomarlo en brazos y Scott lo miró un momento, sus ojos tomando la misma expresión de Ada cuando ella parecía estar analizando la situación, lo notó llevar sus ojos verdes hacia su madre y entonces de regreso a él.

Temió que no aceptara, pero entonces se acercó sin más dudas hacia él y Leon lo levantó en sus brazos, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Antes de salir de la cocina miró a Ada un breve momento, memorizando su expresión y simplemente decidió que no volvería gritar.

Caminó hasta la habitación, bajó a Scott para darle la libertad de hacer lo que quería y su propio espacio personal antes de tomar asiento junto a él sobre la alfombra, una vez más.

—¿Jugará conmigo? — preguntó Scott tomando el auto policial con su mano y mostrándoselo.

—Sí, me quedaré a jugar— respondió, sonriendo. El niño comenzó a jugar moviendo los autos sin mucho sentido para él. Sin embargo, tenía un par de dudas que sabía que podría resolver con el pequeño. —Scott.

—¿Si? — preguntó sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en los autos que movía en lo que parecía una persecución.

—¿Sabes porque te llamas así? — le cuestionó Leon tomando un osito de felpa de color miel, adornado por un listón de color celeste alrededor del cuello. Había notado que Scott lo había acercado en cuanto se sentó y le pareció curioso… conocido.

—Mi māma dice que es por mi bàba— contestó aun sin mirarlo ya que se encontraba concentrado en el auto.

—¿Bàba?— el pequeño alzó su mirada con cierta confusión, abrió su boca para decir algo y entonces frunció el ceño cuando volvió a cerrar la boca.

—Papá, bàba es papá— aclaró Scott como si él fuera el adulto y Leon sonrió, era mucho más inteligente de lo que se podía apreciar tras su timidez, incluso cuando volvió a bajar la mirada. —¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Mi nombre es Leon, Leon _Scott_ Kennedy— respondió sin dejar de mirar cada expresión del niño quien volvió a levantar la mirada, un movimiento rápido y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Casi nos llamamos igual— dijo inocentemente ante la 'coincidencia' de nombres. —Mi mamá dice que mi papá es un buen hombre y que protege a la gente, es uno de estos— lo vio girar su cuerpo levemente, buscando entre sus juguetes algo y entonces levantó un muñeco que estaba vestido de policía, lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a Leon. —Dijo que por eso lo ama.

No pudo decir nada, pero sintió que algo cálido se generaba en su pecho y bajó su cabeza levemente, sus mechones de cabello cubriendo parte de su mirada que sintió que se humedecía. Su esperanza, aunque pequeña, de que Ada no le hubiese negado su existencia a Scott se había hecho realidad y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando se repasó cada palabra dicha por _su_ hijo.

—¿Eso dice?

—Si, pero él no está porque trabaja lejos, muy lejos— Leon volvió a mirarlos cuando respondió, pero Scott había regresado su atención a los juguetes, hablando con tranquilidad. —Mamá dice que algún día vivirá con nosotros, que lo traerá.

—Leon— apartó su mirada del niño cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por Ada, quien se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión más calmada. —Ven, tenemos que hablar— asintió, levantándose del suelo y estirando los músculos de su espalda ante la tensión que sentía. Ada se dirigió a Scott, quien se estaba levantando, pero se detuvo ante el gesto de la espía. —Espera aquí y no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo. ¿entendido?

—Shi.

Sonrió cuando lo escuchó responder, esperaba que esta vez obedeciera, pero suponía que esta vez lo haría con la advertencia de Ada. Siguió a la espía a la habitación del lado y él observó la que obviamente era la habitación de ella, había notado que no habían fotografías, pero parecía haber un toque de Scott en ambas habitaciones con los peluches que habían sobre la cama e incluso una almohada con una funda parecida al cubrecamas de Scott.

—No quiero que Scott nos vea discutiendo.

—Somos dos— regresó su atención a Ada, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, atento a como ella avanzó por la habitación recogiendo un par de juguetes. —Lo siento, por el grito, pero-.

—Lo entiendo, no me debes explicar— los ojos verdes se fijaron en él y Leon notó que parecía haber vuelto a tener la expresión calmada de siempre y esperaba que eso fuera buena señal. —Tenemos que resolver esto— él supo de inmediato que era serio era cuando ella obviamente decidió no escapar, porque él no podía negar que la idea había pasado por su mente, era algo que siempre esperaba por parte de ella, simplemente desaparecer y dejar todo para después. —Tiene que ser antes de que Scott salga herido.

—¿Por qué crees eso?— frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y entonces se dio cuenta de la seriedad en la voz de Ada.

—No quiero ilusionarlo con una vida que no es segura, no quiero que piense que estás aquí, con nosotros, y de pronto simplemente te vayas.

—No lo haré, no me iré— dijo rápidamente, sin dudarlo un momento y tan decidido que esperaba que ella no lo dudara. —Le dijiste que era un policía, sabe que se llama así por mí y que vivía lejos, no veo el problema en decirle.

—¿Qué pasa si no funciona?— sabía a que ella se refería a lo que _ellos_ tenían, sea lo que sea que, años de encuentros, cenas, noches compartidas y mañanas de despertar solo, significaban. Incluso si eso no funcionaba su relación, no pensaba no ser parte de la vida de Scott, pero algo le decía que no habrían problemas, no cuando él no tenía intención de rendirse respecto a su espía favorita.

—¿Crees que habría sido tan perseverante durante todos estos años si hubiese creído que no funcionaría?— notó un poco de sorpresa en los ojos verdes de Ada, un momento de transparencia, su expresión cambió rápidamente, una sonrisa sutil que llamó su atención, su mirada se suavizó, pero fue un breve momento antes de que la seriedad se volvió a apoderar de su expresión.

—Es distinto un 'ir y venir' entre nosotros, a que tener un hijo de por medio, ¿no lo crees?No pienso que mi hijo sufra porque te vayas y-.

—No me iré. No pienso hacerlo ahora que sé que existe— insistió con seguridad, entendía a que se refería, pero no era algo que pensaba hacer, quería que fuera claro para ella.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás con esto? Una cosa es haber dicho querer tener hijos y otra distinta es ser un padre.

—Quiero una familia, tú y Scott se merecen una, que seamos una nosotros tres— sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ella con cada palabra que dijo hasta estar de pie frente a ella, tomando sus manos con delicadeza, intentando que no se alejara y mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Estoy seguro que podemos intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo que si— notó que hubo algo de dudas en sus palabras, pero no se decepcionó cuando notó como la sutil sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios y cierto brillo en sus ojos, los cuales se mostraban más relajados. —Sí, lo creo.

—Bien, entonces está decidido, ¿no?

—Si eso es lo que quieres

—Por supuesto— sonrió, atrayendo a la espía hacia él y abrazándola, notó que el cuerpo de Ada estaba levemente tensó, pero tras unos momentos ella se relajó. A pesar de que tuvo que inclinarse levemente por la diferencia de alturas, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Quizás sea complicado, le he hablado sobre ti, pero tiene solamente cuatro años, no sé como reaccione.

—¿Cuatro años?— preguntó sorprendido, realmente no había pensado mucho en la edad de Scott, cuatro años eran mucho de pronto y en su mente hizo rápidamente un calculo básico. —No te volví a ver desde-.

—Sí, lo sé, esa misma semana me enteré de que estaba esperando a Scott— Ada lo abrazó con más fuerza cuando habló, ella lo imitó, pero apoyó su frente contra el hombro de él y la escuchó respirar hondo.

—Hablaremos eso después, ¿si?

—Sí.

Un momento después se separaron, él la miró un momento y entonces ella sonrió nuevamente, de la manera sutil de siempre y entonces se movieron. Leon sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de él, sus manos de pronto sudaban y su estómago se sentía apretado. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura y siguió a Ada hacia el exterior de la habitación, esta vez Scott si se había quedado en su habitación y Leon lo observó desde el pasillo cuando Ada abrió la puerta.

—Scott— la espía llamó al niño que sin dudarlo levantó la mirada de sus juguetes para poner toda su atención en su madre. —ven, tenemos que hablar contigo.

**✦¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**✦ Ko-fi instagram fanfiction AO3 Wattpad tumblr — asukadattebayo**


	5. La verdad

**CINCO: LA VERDAD**

  
  
  


**ADA**

Lentamente los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala, Leon bajó al pequeño y lo dejó sentado sobre el sofá para tres personas, Ada se sentó junto a él y él caminó hasta sentarse frente a ellos en el sofá en donde estuvo hace un rato.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? — Le preguntó rápidamente abrazándola.

—Ven querido— dijo extendiendo los brazos, el pequeño se acercó y ella lo sentó sobre sus piernas, lo miró durante unos instantes absorta mirando fijamente al pequeño de ojos verdosos frente a él, tenía miedo, demasiado, sus temores se habían apoderado de ella dejándola completamente muda, hasta que la voz de cierto hombre la hizo reaccionar.

—Ada— le llamó la atención Leon y rápidamente lo miró. —Si no puedes yo hablaré.

—No te preocupes, lo haré yo— dijo negándole con la cabeza y volviendo la mirada hacia su hijo, quien observaba atentamente al Kennedy.

—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el pequeño que era carcomido por los nervios y la curiosidad por la situación que se llevaba a cabo.

—Scott, guapo, mírame— el pequeño se separó lo suficiente como para fijar sus dos orbes verdes sobre el rostro de su madre. —¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre tu papá?

—Sí— respondió asintiendo.

Leon miraba atentamente cada respuesta y gesto del pequeño, sus ansias eran más grandes de lo que pensó, además su nerviosismo aumentó con cada palabra de ambos y en especial por la expresión de Ada, jamás había visto a la espía de esa manera y es que jamás la vio de otra forma, siempre era fría, calculadora y sin emoción alguna, más la que alguna vez expresó en los momentos íntimos que compartieron, pero jamás pasó a algo serio, su relación era simplemente complicada.

Al comienzo era compañerismo, después afecto, lo siguió la peculiar ‘amistad’ y terminó siendo un amor carnal y apasionado, pero único en ellos y que iba más allá de lo físico, pero que jamás terminó en alguna palabra cariñosa o alguna cursilería, pero ahora todo era diferente. La imagen frente a sus ojos de Ada Wong, la mujer de la cual perdidamente se enamoró y de Scott, su pequeño, hasta hace un rato desconocido hijo, sentado sobre las piernas de ella lo enterneció.

Quizás no aparentaba ser un agente del gobierno frío y meticuloso, ya que su expresión cambió radicalmente por ambos, ahora era cálida y acogedora, tenía que serlo o al menos aparentarlo frente a el pequeño, ya que desde ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de Scott, de su hijo, protegerlo, amarlo y ayudarlo, junto a su "pareja", bueno aun no lo eran, ya que quedaba muchas cosas por hablar.

—Bueno, guapo— rápidamente reaccionó pensando que le hablaban a él —¿Sabes quién es él?

La espía le preguntó al pequeño mirando a Leon quien hasta el momento había estado con la espalda en el respaldo del sofá de manera relajada, pero al ver que el niño volteó a verlo rápidamente se irguió y tomó una postura más seria, pero no hostil, por lo cual el niño levemente asintió.

Ada lentamente se acercó al oído del pequeño y susurró unas palabras que Leon no alcanzó a escuchar debido a su distancia, pero él sabía que era exactamente, en especial por la mirada que recibió por parte del pequeño que sorprendido lo miró y volteó de nuevo a ver a su madre buscando confirmación, y ella solamente asintió. El pequeño sin esperar más bajó rápidamente de las piernas de su madre y corrió hacia donde estaba el sorprendido Leon quien recibió el abrazo por parte del pequeño gustoso.

—Baba— susurró el niño que feliz lo abrazaba, pero el agente al no entender levantó la mirada y miró a la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Significa "papá"— le respondió levantándose.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó al ver la acción de la espía.

—Debo terminar la cena, ese niño come mucho, créeme— dijo caminando hacia la cocina que se encontraba junto a la sala.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes?, yo te quería conocer hace mucho— preguntó el pequeño sin dejar de abrazarlo, pequeñas lágrimas se habían escapado de los ojitos del niño humedeciendo sus mejillas. Ada lo vio, pero no hizo nada, sabía que Leon haría algo y así lo hizo. Lo separó lo suficiente y pasó sus dedos sobre las mejillas secándolas con la ayuda de su guante tan típico de él.

—No podía— respondió y le sonrió —Tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿Pero no te irás, o si? — le volvió a cuestionar el pequeño.

—No— lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre la rubia cabellera igual a la suya. —Ahora me quedaré, contigo y con tu mamá.

Ada rápidamente volteó a verlo tras oír eso, encontrándose con la celestial mirada del agente que la observaba atento, sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño hijo de ambos. Un leve escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante las palabras de su amante y es que la sola idea de formar una familia la ponía totalmente nervios.

Jamás estuvo en sus principales planes, primero tuvo que aceptar su embarazo, después guardar el secreto y ahora que todo se había revelado formar una familia con Leon… el ex-novato del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada… ¿Enamorada?

Sí, así es, enamorada. Era el único hombre con el cual pudo demostrar sus emociones. Bueno, lo era hasta el nacimiento de Scott, ahora eran dos, dos personas con una particular forma de ser que la obligaba incondicionalmente a mostrar su lado dulce y tierno.

—Scott, está listo el almuerzo ve a sentarte— le dijo tomando los platos de comida —Leon, tú también.

—¿Yo? — preguntó sin creerlo alzando una ceja.

—Vamos, baba— dijo el niño tomando el brazo del rubio y jalándolo.

—Así es, ven siéntate— respondió dejando los platos sobre la mesa y caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

Después de regresar con un plato de comida para ella se sentó frente a Leon quien había tomado asiento junto al pequeño que sonriente lo miraba mientras comía, era una escena completamente extraña, pero a la vez anhelada. Sonrió disimuladamente y continuó comiendo mientras el pequeño y su padre hablaban.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir?— Ada rápidamente miró a Leon, quien sonrió nervioso y le regresó la mirada.

—Si tu mamá me deja— dijo esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

—Mamá, por favor— le dijo levantándose sobre la silla y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para sostener su peso, ya que inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante sonriéndole a su madre.

—Scott siéntate bien— dijo seriamente, el pequeño hizo caso omiso y continuó en la misma posición, pero esta vez haciendo un pucherito infantil que derritió el corazón de la mujer —Ya, está bien, pero come.

Ada solo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro, mirando como el pequeño volvía a su posición inicial, pero con una sonrisa triunfante mientras era observado por un sorprendido Leon que aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. La gran espía internacional, Ada Wong, la mujer más fría y calculadora que había conocido se había dejado vencer por un pequeño.

Tras terminar de comer se levantaron de la mesa, Ada tomó rápidamente los trastes sucios y los llevó a la cocina Scott sin perder tiempo tomó el brazo del hombre, lo guió hasta la sala en donde encendió el televisor y obligó a Leon a sentarse junto a él en el sofá, quizás le habría molestado estar sentado viendo dibujos animados, pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón no sucedía, y es que su atención no estaba puesta sobre la televisión, sino que sobre el pequeño con su misma cabellera la cual mecía debido a los movimientos que realizaba con su cabeza.

—Scott, guapo— dijo llamándole la atención al pequeño, pero también recibiendo la de Leon. —Debes ir con la señora Ming, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Sí! — gritó el pequeño y de un solo salto bajó corriendo hacia su cuarto. Leon rápidamente lo miró, pero a pesar de esto lo perdió de vista en el pasillo.

—¿Saldrán? — preguntó arqueando una ceja mirando a Ada quien se encontraba ordenando la cocina.

—Él irá con la señora que lo cuida, así podremos hablar— dijo sacándose el delantal y colgándolo. —Si vamos a hablar sobre esto no quiero que Scott está aquí, porque si discutimos igual que hace una hora, él no te querrá ver jamás.

—Está bien— dijo asintiendo y volviendo a mirar el pasillo por el cual se había ido hace un rato su pequeño hijo.

—Listo— dijo el retoño apareciendo cargando una mochila de color azul.

—Je, no es roja— susurró el agente quien rápidamente recibió una respuesta por parte de Ada.

—Te escuché— dijo seriamente mirándolo de igual manera, pero los leves golpes sobre la puerta lo salvaron de la amenazadora mirada de la mujer, quien caminó hacia la puerta seguida por su hijo, al abrirla se pudo apreciar la figura de la señora Ming sonriente como siempre.

—Buenos días, Ada— saludó y rápidamente se dirigió al pequeño que sonriente afirmaba la falda de su madre. —Buenos días Scott, vamos.

—Sí— dijo estirando su mano pequeña para sostener la que le extendía la señora invitándolo a ir, pero sin previo aviso volteó a ver en donde se encontraba sentado su padre y cambió su expresión a una seria. —No te vayas.

—No lo haré, lo prometo— dijo sonriendo nervioso y es que el pequeño podría parecerse mucho a él, pero su carácter podía ser tan amenazante como el de su madre.

—Más te vale— dijo amenazándolo, pero una amenaza que más que asustarlo le hizo gracia, ya que una soltó una leve risa que llamó la atención de la mujer.

—Buenos días, joven— saludó la carismática señora.

—Buenos días— saludó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, Ada era controlada por sus nervios ya que se encontraba completamente inmóvil y… asustada, hasta que volvió a sentir como su hijo jalaba delicadamente de su falda llamándole la atención.

—Ella es la señora Li Ming, ella cuida de Scott cuando no me encuentro— miró a la susodicha y sonriendo algo nerviosa dijo. —Señora Ming, él es Leon Scott Kennedy.

—Él es mi baba— dijo sonriente Scott sin darse cuenta de que a su madre casi se le olvida como respirar al recibir la sorprendida mirada de la señora, quien rápidamente miró a Leon.

—Entonces tú eres el guapo padre de Scott, lamento que esta jovencita haya sido tan inmadura en no decirte sobre esta hermosa criatura, que en sí se parece mucho a ti— dijo sonriente y Ada maldijo por dentro. —Pero espero que la perdones, ella es buena y sé que muy en el fondo de esa mujer fría— Ada la miró seriamente. —Ella te ama mucho, lo demuestra con Scott y estoy segura que el pequeño la hace recordarte.

—Y bueno señora Ming, Scott terminó su tarea y está ansioso de que la revise— dijo evitando el tema y aún más la mirada del sorprendido Leon.

—Vamos Señora Ming— Scott tomó la mano de la mujer queriendo ir pronto a su clase.

—Bueno, permiso, nos vemos— dijo sonriente mientras el pequeño jalaba su mano llevándola hasta el departamento, tras esto Ada solo se despidió con un gesto realizado con su mano y cerró la puerta.

—No hagas comentarios— dijo seriamente.

—No los haré— respondió rápidamente alzando sus manos.

—Bueno, hablemos sobre esto para que dejes de prometerle cosas a Scott— dijo tomando asiento en el gran sofá.

—¿Te molesta? — le preguntó acercándose hacia el sofá y tomando asiento junto a ella.

—Leon, no es fácil todo esto— dijo seriamente, mirándolo atentamente.

—Ada, lo sé, ¿tú crees que es fácil para mi entender que tengo un hijo de cinco años? — preguntó mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando su nuca sobre este.

—Leon, solo quiero que Scott sea feliz, que esté seguro— dijo cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre estas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues trabajando como espía? — le preguntó levantando la cabeza para poder observarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo mantenga? — le preguntó mirándolo seriamente —¿Acaso no recuerdas que ellos tenían el poder sobre mí?, ellos manejaban mis papeles, me pagaban por cada misión, eliminaban las órdenes de captura, en si ellos manejaban mi futuro y por lo mismo el futuro de Scott.

—Ellos manejaban el futuro de ambos, pero ahora lo hago yo, dejarás de trabajar en eso, yo los ayudaré con lo que sea necesario— dijo bajando su brazo izquierdo y llevando su mano hasta alcanzar a tomar la mano de ella.

—No pienso ser una mantenida— fijó su mirada sobre las manos de ambos.

—No pienso que seas una espía— dijo seriamente, de manera cuidadosa, pero a la vez rápida, atrajo a Ada hacia su cuerpo y rápidamente la abrazó.

—Leon— intentó llamar su atención, pero aun así el agente no la soltó, la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Ada, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil— susurró contra el cuello de ella, produciéndole un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo. —Sé que podrías salir sola de esto, pero ahora ambos podemos.

Se separó rápidamente y de la misma manera se acercó, pero esta vez para unir sus labios con los rojizos de su amada quien sorprendida reaccionó devolviéndole el beso y es que junto a él le era casi imposible fingir, se sentía tan bien, tan mujer, tan… amada.

—Lo haremos— susurró Ada inconscientemente sobre los labios de Leon quien solo sonrió y volvió a besarla hasta que los pulmones de ambos demandaron aire obligándolos a separarse.

—Ada— la susodicha lo miró fijamente, pero de manera seria, ósea normal. —Dejaras de trabajar como espía, por Scott.

—Leon, no— intentó contradecir, pero la seria mirada de Leon la hizo callar.

—Lo dejarás, no te lo estoy pidiendo— acarició lentamente la suave mejilla de la mujer con la yema de sus dedos —Debes hacerlo por Scott, yo los mantendré, es más se irán a vivir conmigo a mi casa a las afueras.

—Leon, debemos hablarlo no es llegar y hacerlo— dijo alejándose de él lo suficiente como para que dejara de acariciar su mejilla. —Debes entender que si estoy en américa es por lo sucedido en China, es más el matrimonio Ming está aquí solo porque yo los traje, no puedo llegar e irme— le explicó sentándose con ambas piernas sobre las de Leon y apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo contra el respaldo mirándolo fijamente, Leon solo bajó la mirada, una mirada seria y pensadora, un entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba fijamente las largas y torneadas piernas que yacían sobre sus muslos.

—Entonces se pueden ir a vivir con nosotros— dijo levantando la mirándola y fijándola sobre la mujer que curiosa e intrigada lo miraba, Ada solo arqueó una ceja como señal de pregunta. —Bueno digamos que la casa es grande y que junto a esta hay otra más pequeña.

—Leon, debo hablarlo con ellos, es su vida la que cambiaría— dijo inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Nuestras vidas cambiarán queramos o no— respondió y también se inclinó besándola dulcemente, beso que fue correspondido nuevamente a pesar de ser uno pequeño.

—Está bien, esto no va conmigo— dijo separándose rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera bajar sus piernas, él las sujetó y tomó su brazo, ejerciendo fuerza la atrajo hacia él sentándola sobre sus muslos a horcajadas, rápidamente rodeó la cintura de la aún choqueada Ada, ¿tanta confianza le había dado en tan solo unos segundos?

—No te va ahora, pero acostúmbrate— dijo sonriendo Leon quien solo recibió una mirada seria por parte de ella.

—Leon, ¿Puedes tomar este asunto en serio? — le preguntó de forma seria y hostil, cosa que no le importó mucho a Leon quien rápidamente volvió a besarla.

Sostenía la nuca de ella atrayendo así su rostro al suyo mientras que con la otra mano mantenía la fina figura contra la de él. Ada simplemente no tenía más ganas de pelear ni contradecirlo. Abrazó suavemente el cuello de él y entrelazó sus dedos en el rubio cabello, quizás si no necesitaran respirar jamás se separarían, la necesidad mutua era casi irresistible, completamente agobiadora y castigadora a la hora de estar separados, pero como todo ser humano necesitaban respirar y así lo exigieron sus pulmones ya que lentamente se separaron lo suficiente como para que se miraran fijamente.

—No puedo y tú tampoco— dijo sonriente. —¿Scott no va a la escuela?

—¿No oíste? — él negó con la cabeza meciendo sus cabellos. —La señora Ming era profesora, así que ella se ofreció a darle clases.

—¿Y cuánto duran sus clases? — preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? — cuestionó Ada tocando con la yema de sus dedos el fornido pecho del hombre.

—Mera curiosidad— dijo sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera y desviando la mirada como forma de indiferencia.

—Hablaré con el matrimonio Ming— susurró. —Nos iremos, pero debes darme tiempo para cancelar las misiones.

—Así me gusta— dijo sonriendo triunfante, la misma sonrisa que le regalaba su hijo cuando ella no se podía aguantar a sus "encantos infantiles", obviamente heredados de su padre, el hombre que tenía frente a ella y que insistía en sus ideas —Por cierto, deberíamos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche.

Rápidamente la volvió a estrechar contra su cuerpo y la besó efusivamente, Ada correspondió, pero sonriendo, y no se trataba de cualquier sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, era una sonrisa maliciosa, quería hacerlo sufrir tal como lo había hecho antes él con ella negándose, pero solo como juego que, a diferencia de ese día… este era solo cuestión de tiempo o mejor de caricias para que continuaran con lo que dejaron pendiente esa noche, por lo cual tomó las manos de Leon con las suyas y las dirigió hacia sus muslos en donde rápidamente el agente comenzó a acariciar de forma delicada la suave piel, después llevó sus manos hacia el abdomen del ojiazul y lentamente subió hasta el pecho acariciando así los músculos del hombre, quien se encontraba totalmente embobado por los besos de la mujer, por lo cual sin esperar más dejó los rosados labios para besar las mejillas hasta el cuello, lo cual fue una señal para Ada quien sin que Leon alcanzara a reaccionar se separó, levantándose y alejándose completamente de él.

—En cualquier momento, excepto ahora— sonrió triunfante repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijo el rubio esa vez que se encontraron en la República Eslava Oriental.

—Oye— dijo levantándose, pero rápidamente caminó hacia su cuarto en el cual se encerró con llave, él simplemente suspiró. —Mujer.

Leon nuevamente tomó asiento en el sofá, esta vez con desgano y molesto, pero el sonido del timbre de su celular llamó su atención, se levantó y caminó hasta el comedor, tras sacar el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba colgando en el respaldo de la silla se fijó en quien llamaba, era nada más y nada menos que la experta en telecomunicaciones, Ingrid Hunnigan.

—¿En dónde te encuentras Leon?, se supone que irías a dejarle eso solamente y volverías al hotel por tus cosas— preguntó Hunnigan desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—Bueno me distraje con un asunto— dijo sonriendo nervioso y es que había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su maleta aún estaba en el hotel.

—Tus relaciones complicadamente amorosas deberías mantenerlas al margen de tu trabajo— dijo seriamente.

—Oye, no es lo que tú crees— dijo nervioso ante las palabras de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? — le preguntó rápidamente ante el nerviosismo del agente internacional.

—Lo suficiente como para pedirte que envíes mis cosas a mi casa— sonrió nervioso y es que sabía que se vendría.

—¡Lo haré, pero te reportarás mañana a primera hora en tu turno y tendrás que hacer tu el papeleo que te corresponde! — dijo enojada antes de que el rubio se despidiera rápidamente con un gesto con la mano.

—¡Lo haré y gracias! — dijo antes de cortar, suspiró y volvió a sentarse con desgano.

—¿Estabas de misión? — preguntó Ada, quien sin que el hombre se diera cuenta estaba parada a su lado.

—Así es, Neo-Umbrella sigue activa, aunque eso debes saberlo— dijo volteando a verla. —Y ha habido algunos ataques, es más me encontré a Jake Muller en uno de estos.

—Sabes que él no tiene nada que ver, ¿no es así? — le dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

—Lo sé, sherry me lo dijo— suspiró y volvió a apoyar su nuca en el respaldo.

—Deja de suspirar tanto— dijo volviendo ahora con una bolsa de dulces que dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó al ver que la mujer se había inclinado para dejarlos sobre esta y distrayéndose con el escote.

—¿Qué no ves? — cuestionó y volteó a mirarlo para ver como él observaba su escote "disimuladamente". —Leon.

—Disculpa— dijo sonriendo al ver que lo habían pillado.

—Son para Scott— le respondió y volvió a erguirse.

—Ya veo— dijo desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, hablemos seriamente— dijo sentándose en el sofá, frente a él. —Tú quieres que con Scott.

—Y el matrimonio Ming— interrumpió.

—Y ellos, nos vayamos a vivir contigo— dijo apoyándose contra el respaldo.

—Así es— afirmó.

—Quieres que deje mi trabajo y que formemos una— se quedó callada, esa palabra le era difícil pronunciarla y es que jamás vivió en una familia muy común o estable.

—Familia— completó la frase. —Es tu decisión si te quieres ir conmigo.

—¿Pero? — preguntó sabiendo que algo más se avecinaba en las serias palabras de su amante.

—Si o si Scott llevará mi apellido, y lo podré ver cuando quiera— dijo súbitamente incluso asustando a Ada.

La presión sobre sus hombros era aún mayor y es que aunque anhelaba eso desde el nacimiento de Scott -el formar una familia-, ella no se sentía digna de tal hombre, si sonará raro, pero en su interior era un completo caos debido a que ella jamás había sido una mujer muy amorosa con él, lo máximo que había hecho era salvarle el trasero todas las veces que se encontraban y cada vez que se lo hacían en intimidad, lo único amoroso que había hecho era amarlo silenciosamente ahogando las melosas frases de amor que él emitía con besos, ya que esas palabras después le dolían sabiendo que estaban separados. Sin embargo, ahora era otra la historia y es que con Scott en el medio de ambos era todo más complicado, ahora no elegiría por ella, eligiera por el hijo de ambos.

—Ada.

—Está bien— susurró bajando la mirada, aún estaba algo distraída, pero volvió en sí y levantó su mirada. —Nos iremos contigo, pero primero déjame hablarlo con él y los Ming.

—Yo hablaré con ellos y se los explicaré— ahora la verdosa mirada estaba puesta sobre la celeste. —Y no se diga más.

—Tienes mucha confianza ahora— dijo de manera seria cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Los leves y ansiosos golpes callaron la respuesta de Leon y Ada se puso rápidamente de pie para caminar hasta la puerta, al abrirla pudo apreciar a su pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos quien abrazó las piernas de su madre, Ada sonrió ante esto, pero el pequeño al ver a su padre rápidamente corrió hacia él dejando a su madre algo confundida.

—Ya te está cambiando— dijo la señora, sonriente ante la escena.

—Ni me lo diga— miró seriamente al pequeño que ahora se encontraba en brazos de su padre.

—Insistió en terminar antes para pasar tiempo con su padre— agregó extendiéndole la mochila a la ojijade.

—No se preocupe— respondió, sonriendo de lado y tomando la mochila con su mano. —Por cierto, ¿A qué hora llega el señor Ming?

—A las seis, ¿por qué? — preguntó intrigada.

—Debemos hablar con ustedes, es importante— le respondió casi susurrando para que su hijo no escuchara.

—Está bien, vendremos apenas llegue Kento, Bueno, adiós, si necesitan algo llámenme— dijo sonriente y se volteó para regresar a su departamento.

—Scott, tus cosas— dijo mostrándole la mochila, el pequeño rápidamente asintió y Leon lo bajó. Corrió hasta su madre, quien se puso de cuclillas y le pasó la mochila, el pequeño la tomó y besó la mejilla de su madre para correr hacia su cuarto cargando la mochila.

—Es obediente— dijo al ver la escena.

—A veces— dijo suspirando y levantándose con la ayuda de Leon quien le había extendido su mano en ayuda. —Bueno debo hacer otra llamada por las misiones.

—¿Otra, cuando hiciste la anterior? — preguntó arqueando su ceja sin dejar se sostener la fina mano de Ada entre la suya.

—Cuando me encerré en el cuarto— respondió, Leon asintió y soltó la mano de su amada, la cual caminó hasta su cuarto y volvió a encerrarse.

Al verse solo, el Kennedy caminó hacia el cuarto del pequeño, al entrar silenciosamente lo pudo ver cómo guardaba los diversos cuadernos en una pequeña biblioteca.

—¿Tienes tarea? — le preguntó asustando un poco al pequeño quien volteó rápidamente a verlo.

—Sí, pero la haré más tarde, ahora tengo tiempo para ver televisión— dijo sonriente, Leon le extendió su mano y el pequeño rápidamente la tomó, ambos caminaron a la sala.

**»SECRETO«**

**ADA**

Ada en cambio se encontraba en su cuarto, exactamente sentada en a los pies de la cama matrimonial sosteniendo el celular contra su oído

—Así es, tengo asuntos que atender por lo cual no puedo realizar más trabajos— dijo seriamente. —Está bien, lo entiendo— se recostó sobre la cama. —Lo haré, gracias.

Cortó y cerró sus ojos, fue fácil… demasiado, y es que tantos años al servicio de la compañía para la cual trabajaba como espía, le daba algunos beneficios, así como los pidió durante su embarazo, ahora lo hacía para su nueva vida, su vida familiar.

Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su pausada respiración. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba completamente sorprendida de cómo todo se había desarrollado tan rápido, esperó más gritos e ira por parte de su hombre, pero solamente resultó algo completamente más comprensivo.

Él pidiéndole perdón por cómo la había tratado en esa breve discusión que sacó a flote su secreto mayor guardado, aunque ella lo comprendía, y después simplemente, como si nada hubiese sucedido, la abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba. Se levantó lentamente y dejó su celular sobre el escritorio del computador, caminó de regreso a la sala en donde encontró a Leon sentado junto a Scott, quien abraza el brazo derecho de este, ambos mirando fijamente la televisión, pero la presencia de la mujer llamó rápidamente la atención de ambos quienes voltearon a verla.

—Scott— el pequeño se movió y dejó un espacio entre él y su padre, lo suficiente como para que ella tomara asiento. Después de hacerlo, miró fijamente los ojos verdosos del pequeño, Leon tiró de la blusa de Ada atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando la espalda de ella sobre su pecho, así ambos se podían ver frente a los ojos del pequeño Kennedy.

—Con tu mamá tenemos que decirte algunas cosas muy importantes— dijo de manera seria evitando la enojada mirada de Ada por su acción.

—Primero que nada, hablamos con tu papá y tendremos que cambiarte el apellido— le explicó.

—¿No me llamaré Scott Wong?— le preguntó subiendo sus pies sobre el sofá.

—No, ahora serás Scott Kennedy— dijo sonriente Leon.

—Así es— dijo Ada extendiéndole los brazos para que se acercara, lentamente gateó sobre el sofá hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre quien rápidamente lo abrazó. —También, nos iremos a vivir con tu papá.

—¿Entonces el papá no se volverá a ir?— preguntó levantando su mirada ahora hacia su padre.

—No, ustedes vivirán conmigo— dijo sonriendo aún más.

—¿Y mamá también tendrá tu apellido? — rápidamente Leon miro a Ada quien se tensó por completo.

—Eso lo hablaremos después ella y yo— le respondió ante la reacción de la ahora ex espía.

—¿Y la señora y el señor Ming? — le preguntó ahora abrazando el cuello de su progenitora haciéndola reaccionar.

—Bueno, debes entender de que esto no es fácil y aún nos queda hablar con ellos— le dijo acariciando la rubia cabellera mientras que Leon la abrazaba.

—Mamá— Ada lo miró. —¿Cuándo nos iremos a vivir con el papá?

—Pronto se irán a vivir conmigo, hay que esperar a que mamá termine algunos asuntos y podrán cambiarse de casa— respondió Leon tras un momento de silencio en que la Wong no supo realmente qué responder.

—Van a ser las cinco así que ve a hacer las tareas— dijo Ada, el pequeño solo asintió con una morisqueta en la boca y se bajó después de que la mujer dejara de abrazarlo, caminó sin despegar su mirada de sus padres, quienes se miraban fijamente.

**»SECRETO«**

**ADA**

Así pasaron las horas, ambos sentados hablando sobre lo último sucedido en China. Ada le aclaró todo lo sucedido a un Leon serio y enojado, no sabía nada de lo que realmente había sucedido, hasta ese día no sabía la verdadera razón de que Ada estuviera relacionada a los ataques y menos aún sobre la historia tras la obsesión de Simmons y es que con el sucesivo rechazo por parte de Ada hacia él lo había sorprendido.

—No me gustaba, nadie me gustaba— susurró.

—¿Quién te gusta ahora? — Ada lo miró con seriedad. —Dijiste que nadie te gustaba, entonces ¿quién te gusta ahora?

—No nos pongamos cursis por favor— dijo cambiando su semblante, Leon solo rio sabiendo la respuesta por lo cual se acercó y tomó el mentón de ella para acercarla y así besarla.

Scott solo se mantenía en el cuarto mientras terminaba la tarea que le había enviado la señora Ming y aunque era muy aplicado odiaba todo lo que era relacionado a las tareas, simplemente no era lo suyo, pero a diferencias de las otras veces las rabietas no se hicieron presente, solo un cálida y tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Tras un esto los golpes contra la puerta se hicieron presente llamando la atención de la familia, Ada se levantó separándose de Leon, quien la abrazaba hasta ese momento, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Pudo apreciar cómo se encontraban parados junto a ella el matrimonio Ming, quienes fueron invitados a entrar rápidamente, ambos se sentaron en los sofás y atentamente miraron a la pareja que comenzó a explicarles la situación.

Entre sermones de Kento y felicitaciones, llegaron a un acuerdo y es que todos se irían a vivir a la casa del Kennedy, pero dentro de una semana, exactamente tres días antes de navidad ya que el señor Ming debía hablar en su oficina. No les tomó demasiado tiempo para terminar de conversar y tras despedirse, Ada entró a la cocina en donde rápidamente cocinó junto a un Leon que la miraba atento.

Jamás pensó que Ada fuera una mujer hogareña, la imaginaba comiendo en lujosos restaurantes o como él, pidiendo servicio a la habitación, pero no era así, Ada se había vuelto toda una mujer de hogar desde el nacimiento de Scott, toda una madre ante la protección y amor que le daba al pequeño hijo de ambos, terminó de cocinar y Leon fue por Scott quien jugaba en el cuarto, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar la cena preparada por la pelinegra.

—Scott, di buenas noches debes ir a dormir— dijo Wong tras que todos terminaran de comer.

—Pero no me quiero ir a dormir— dijo cruzando sus brazos enojado y frunciendo el ceño, era la copia exacta de Leon, de eso no había duda, no solo en lo físico, ya que a pesar de haber ganado la batalla no ganó la guerra contra Ada, fácilmente se rindió ante la mujer de ojos verdosos.

—Te irás a dormir— dijo seriamente y mirándolo de la misma manera.

—Está bien, Buenas noches, Baba— lo abrazó y Leon le besó la frente después de mover algunos mechones rubios que cubrían esta.

—Buenas noches, Scott— le dijo sonriendo.

Ada se levantó y tomó en brazos al pequeño, caminó con él hasta el baño, ahí lo bajó y el pequeño se fue a lavar los dientes. Cuando terminó caminaron hasta el cuarto en donde Ada le cambió las ropas por un pijama y lo llevó hasta la cama en donde el niño se acostó rápidamente, tras acurrucarse y que su madre lo tapara con las sabanas de tono azul, ella besó la frente del pequeño que solo sonrió.

—Buenas noches, guapo— murmuró y caminó de regreso, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a Leon, caminó hacia el comedor y tampoco estaban los trastes sucios, por lo cual lógicamente se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde escuchó el agua correr y ahí estaba, se había quitado sus guantes, arremangado sus mangas y estaba lavando los platos.

—Hey— Leon rápidamente la miró. —No es necesario déjalo.

—Déjame ayudarte en algo— dijo mientras continuaba limpiando los platos, Ada rápidamente se acercó y le tomó las manos.

—Te dije que te dejaras, ahora hazme caso— le dijo sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¡Baba! — se escuchó el grito del pequeño proveniente del cuarto, rápidamente y asustados corrieron al cuarto, al entrar en este ambos se calmaron, pero miraron seriamente al pequeño se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirando fijamente a la pareja.

—Scott— dijo seriamente Ada.

—Nos asustaste— dijo Leon poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ada calmándola.

—Quiero que baba se quede conmigo hasta que me duerma— se defendió el pequeño rápidamente.

—Está bien— dijo el hombre que solo le sonrió y caminó hacia él.

—Yo iré a terminar de ordenar— dijo dándose vuelta y caminando de regreso a la cocina, terminó de ordenar ahí y la sala, lo cual le tomó algunos minutos, pero al volver al cuarto de Scott se detuvo, Leon se encontraba acostado junto a su hijo, ambos durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba al otro rubio. Aunque este estaba acostado, se notaba que era de una forma incómoda ya que la cama de Scott era muy pequeña, por lo cual lenta y silenciosamente se acercó hacia la cama, se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su boca quedara cerca del oído del agente.

—Leon, despierta— susurró lo suficiente como para que el despertara. —Hey guapo, despierta.

Insistió, pero al parecer el agente no reaccionaba a nada, lentamente lo meció, pero nada. Sonrió de lado, era un pequeño, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro y serio, tenía su lado infantil aun y eso era lo que le atraía la atención a la espía, de manera lenta y cariñosa acarició la rubia cabellera de Scott y después la de Leon quien aún dormitaba.

—Oye guapo— lo movió un poco más fuerte y dándole suaves palmaditas en el rostro.

—¿Mmm… qué sucede? — preguntó medio dormido.

—Vamos, te quedaste dormido— Leon asintió y lentamente se levantó cuidadosamente evitando despertar al niño, tras esto ambos salieron del cuarto, Leon de los últimos y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Ada tomo la mano de él que sujetaba el picaporte. —No la cierro.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó ante su reacción y soltando el picaporte.

—Si sucede algo debo llevármelo rápidamente— explicó soltando la mano de él. —¿Te quedarás?

—¿Me dejarás? — le preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Si quieres vete— dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y entrando en esta.

—Mujeres— dijo al ver la actitud que tomaba a veces Ada, la siguió y pudo ver como entraba por una puerta, solo fueron unos segundos ya que salió con un pijama en mano y lo miró.

—¿Te quedarás a mirar o qué? — le preguntó.

—Me quedaré— sonrió.

—Claro a eso respondes y a lo otro no— lo miró seriamente. —Mejor cierra la puerta

Leon hizo caso y la cerró evitando meter ruido para no despertar al pequeño que dormitaba en el otro cuarto, Ada simplemente caminó hasta dejar el pijama sobre la cama y sin pudor alguno se comenzó a desvestir.

No le importaba Leon, él la conocía y no sentía vergüenza al estar junto a él. Tras sacarse la falda y la ropa interior, se puso un pequeño pantalón de seda roja, cosa que causo algo de gracia por parte de Leon y es que jamás había visto a Ada sin algo rojo, después se sacó la blusa y su sostén para tomar la delgada polera de la misma tela que el pantalón y solamente de tiras.

—Hace frío, ¿no crees?, estamos en pleno diciembre— dijo ante el atuendo que vestía su dama para dormir.

—El maldito calentamiento global produjo que no nevara, así que no me preocupo— dijo sonriendo y es que a pesar de ser plena época de invierno era escasa la nieve que había caído sobre la ciudad, por lo cual vestía cosas simples, tan simples que llamaron la total atención del hombre que absorto la miraba. —Son los resultados de amamantar.

—Yo no— intentó decir, pero los nervios se apoderaron rápidamente de él, Ada solamente sonrió.

—No tengo ropa de hombre, así que arréglatelas— dijo removiendo las sabanas de la cama.

—Lo haré— respondió. —¿Me dejarás dormir contigo?

—¿Por qué no? — dijo haciendo una mueca con su boca en señal de despreocupación. —Hemos dormido juntos antes.

—Te ibas antes de que despertara— interrumpió.

—Pero aun así dormía junto a ti un rato— se defendió. —Además el sofá no es lugar y junto a Scott te lastimarás la espalda.

—Está bien, no lo discuto— dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien, acuéstate iré a apagar las luces— dijo pasando por al lado del agente y saliendo del cuarto, caminó hasta la sala y cerró la puerta con llave, apagó las luces de ahí, la cocina, el comedor y por último el pasillo, al llegar a su cuarto pudo ver como Leon se encontraba recostado en la cama vistiendo solamente sus pantalones. —Dormirás incómodo con ese pantalón.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite? — sonrió picaronamente.

—No de esa manera, ahora no— dijo sonriendo de igual manera. —Duerme con bóxers ya lo has hecho antes

—Está bien— dijo levantándose y sacándose así los pantalones ante una Ada que solo le sonreía.

Tras quedar solamente en ropa interior se acostó nuevamente, Ada solo lo miró por unos segundos y apagó la luz para caminar hacia la cama en la cual se acostó junto a Leon, quien la abrazó rápidamente, ella quedó dándole la espalda a Leon, quien apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro descubierto de ella, el cual besó suavemente para volver a apoyarse.

—Leon— el hizo un ruido con su boca preguntando "¿Qué?". —No tengas tanta confianza.

—La tendré siempre contigo— dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba aún más el delgado abdomen de la mujer que solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodó —¿Ada?

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—Te amo— susurró en el oído de Ada quien se estremeció, volteó lentamente haciendo que él se separara un poco y volviera a abrazarla.

—Leon…— se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y suspiró. —Te amo.

—Te costó decirlo— dijo sonriendo.

—No mates el momento, idiota— dijo besando suavemente los labios, para después bajar por el cuello de él y terminar ocultado su rostro en el pecho de él.

Tras un rato de leves caricias ambos se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, no se movieron ni un centímetro, ambos se sentían por fin, cómodos y tranquilos.

**»SECRETO«**

**LEON**

La semana pasó rápido, Leon preparó la casa que había heredado de sus padres, había solicitado el cambio de apellido de Scott y había aclarado algunas cosas con Hunnigan, quien además de sermonearlo por el hecho de tener un hijo desconocido hasta hace una semana, también le había ocultado quien era la madre enojando a su compañera.

Ada en cambio siguió con su rutina, interrumpida por pequeños momentos en que Leon la abrazaba o besaba sin previo aviso, habían empacado todo y los Ming también, ese día debían mandar las primeras cosas con la mudanza, se iría el matrimonio y pasado mañana se irían ellos. A medio día durante el almuerzo Leon recibió una llamada de una antigua amiga.

—Claire, no creo poder ir a la fiesta— dijo Leon quien se encontraba parado en la sala mirando a través del muro separador a su familia.

—Vamos, debes venir, lo prometiste el año pasado, ya que no viniste— insistió la pelirroja.

—Estaba en una misión— se defendió el rubio.

—Leon, debes venir— Claire insistía con la invitación hacia su amigo.

—Bueno, pero digamos que tendrías que poner dos platos más— dijo mirando a Ada quien rápidamente reaccionó y se levantó acercándose a ambos.

—Ni se te ocurra— dijo amenazadoramente

—Oye— iba a hablar, pero la mirada de Ada lo intimido.

—No— dijo fría y cortamente.

—¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Claire al otro lado del teléfono.

—No, nada Claire, iré con una persona, ¿no te molesta? — dijo sonriéndole a la enojada Wong.

—¿Una novia?, por fin— bufó la Redfield.

—No es una novia— le dijo a la ojiazul asustando a Ada, rápidamente descifrar lo que intentaba decir.

—Scott— susurró.

—¿Es tu novia misteriosa y súper secreta? — preguntó bufándose y es que como su amiga sabía de la existencia de esta misteriosa mujer, que sin saberlo era nada más y nada menos que Ada Wong.

—Claire— dijo seriamente

—Está bien, pondré otros platos.

—Está bien, adiós— dijo despidiéndose

—Adiós, nos vemos— se despidió.

—Sí, nos vemos— y finalizo la llamada cortándola

—¡No iré! — grito rápidamente tras que la llamada finalizará, captando la atención de Scott, quien se encontraba comiendo en la sala.

—Ada, por favor— dijo agarrando el brazo de ella, quien se había volteado para irse.

—No— insistió firme en su postura.

—Entonces iré con Scott solamente— dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

—Claro y llegarás diciendo que tienes un hijo que conociste hace una semana, de una espía a la cual, en especial Redfield, todos odian, eres guapo, pero distraído— dijo seriamente.

—Ada.

—Leon, no iremos— dijo zafándose del agarre y caminando hacia la cocina.

—Ellos lo entenderán— intentó decir, pero rápidamente se volteó.

—No Leon, no lo harán— dijo seriamente poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Al menos déjame llevar a Scott— dijo mirando de reojo al pequeño que atento miraba desde su puesto.

—Siempre pasa Navidad con los Ming— explicó caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina y sacando un vaso del mueble.

—Solo iré a la cena, jamás me quedo a los regalos— explicó caminando hacia ella.

—Leon— lo miró seriamente, su preocupación era obvia, abrió la llave del agua y llenó el vaso.

—Ada, por favor, sólo será un rato— Ada simplemente se tomó el vaso al seco y lo miró.

—Leon, no es buena idea— fue lo único que dijo.

—Mamá, quiero ir— dijo el pequeño que se había acercado parándose junto a su padre.

—Por dios, ¿tú también? — el pequeño sólo sonrío. —¿Es que acaso ustedes no pueden ser diferentes en algún aspecto?

—Mamá— insistió el pequeño.

—Ada— Leon lo imitó.

—Leon pareces un niño suplicándome igual que Scott— dijo cruzando sus brazos.

—Mamá— repitió haciendo pucherito.

—Por dios, está bien, vayan— dijo molesta, ambos tenían algún poder sobre ella, ya que se rindió fácilmente lo cual la enojó. —Pero volverán antes de las doce.

—Igual que cenicienta— se burló Scott quien recibió la hostil mirada de su madre cosa que lo hizo callar.

—Está bien, pero no dirás nada sobre mí, o sabrán que estoy en América y me querrán capturar— dijo enojada caminando hacia el comedor, ambos rubios la siguieron y se sentaron frente a ella.

—Tus papeles están limpios, ¿no? — Ada lo miró y asintió —Entonces no hay problema.

—Leon— dijo tomando el servicio.

—No diré nada— dijo sonriendo

Continuaron comiendo y tras esto rápidamente pasaron los dos días que le quedaban en esa casa, la familia se mudó a la casa de los Kennedy en donde los esperaba el matrimonio Ming, no era una casa muy pequeña que digamos, rápidamente arreglaron sus cosas y terminaron de adornar el lugar.

**»SECRETO«**

Leon salió temprano junto al pequeño a comprar los obsequios y así pasaron los tres días restantes hasta navidad. Durante esos días Leon no insistió mucho con el asunto para evitar enojar a la espía, pero si le había hecho saber que podía asistir por si se arrepentía. Sin embargo, Ada se mantuvo firme en su postura y el día de la cena solamente vistió al pequeño, quien salió junto a su padre que se despidió de la enojada Ada con un beso, cosa que asqueó al pequeño que sacó la lengua y salió de la casa para esperar a su padre en el auto.

Tras unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la residencia Redfield, sacó los obsequios del maletero y caminó con el niño tomado de la mano, se paró frente a la puerta y el pequeño se paró tras él, golpeó la puerta, tras unos segundos Claire la abrió y rápidamente lo saludó.

—Leon, viniste— dijo Claire abrazando a Leon, gesto que no le agrado mucho al pequeño que se encontraba parado detrás de las piernas del agente, oculto de la vista de la mujer.

—Sí, bueno, me asustó la idea de no venir— dijo sonriendo nervioso tras que la pelirroja dejara de abrazarlo, moviéndose lo suficiente como para que el pequeño fuera observado.

—¿Y quién es este pequeño, Leon? — preguntó Claire colocándose a la altura del pequeño mientras le sonreía.

—Bueno— hizo una pausa y tomó aire, resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado —Él es mi hijo.


End file.
